


Clovers and Vanilla Beans

by Vanitelamort



Series: Weus Omegaverse [3]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU - Omegaverse, Alpha!Keonhee, Alpha!Yangyang, Alpha!Yonghoon, Alpha!Youngjo, Beta!Dongmyeong, Beta!Harin, Bonding, Love, M/M, Marriage, Omega!Dongju, Omega!Giwook, Omega!Hwanwoong, Omega!Hyungu, Omega!Kun, Past, Pregnancy, TW ectopic pregnancy, alpha!seoho, established relationships - Freeform, omega!geonhak, pregnancy loss, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 46,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitelamort/pseuds/Vanitelamort
Summary: Yonghoon and Hyungu both want to take the next step but Yonghoon's past threatens to hold him back from the future he desires and Hyungu's uncertainties stops him in his tracks as he desperately tries to push passed them.Giwook and Dongmyeong are entering a new stage of their relationship, both excited but gradually both begin to doubt themselves.Harin misses the relationship he once had, and seeks to begin anew but his feelings are muddled for who he likes.Set concurrently with Citrus Bites, Cinnamon Kisses. Beginning around the events of CBCK: Chapter 29/30(Honestly suck at summaries sometimes, but I hope this will be fine for now.)
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong
Series: Weus Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758331
Comments: 68
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Yonghoon looked over the engagement bands, wondering which one Hyungu would like. He knew he wanted to propose to his omega but it did create an anxious storm inside of him. There were still secrets he was keeping from his omega, things that he knew he should tell Hyungu soon. 

"How about this one?" Youngjo asked, pointing to a tri-metal braided band. Yonghoon had invited the other alpha along. It was the week without omegas and since Youngjo's encounter with Keonhee and younger alpha's secondary pheromones, he had been unwilling to leave Yonghoon's side for the time being. Not that the older alpha minded. He had been friends with the younger alpha since high school and credited Youngjo for helping him change into a better person. 

"Maybe, why is this difficult? It's just a ring but I don't want to get something he hates," Yonghoon sighed. 

"I think you're talking yourself out of this," Youngjo said. "Hyungu will love whatever you get him, because he loves you."

"Yeah, I know. It's just, I don't know. I feel like something is holding me back."

"You know exactly what's holding you back, Yonghoon. Does he know about that omega you bit?" Youngjo asked. 

"No, I think only Harin knows about that. I'm just scared about telling him, what if he sees me differently for it? Hyungu keeps talking about having kids, about wanting to get married and for me to bite him. I'm scared that if things don't work out, he could die if we went through the bond scrub process," Yonghoon explained. 

"Look, you've been with him for almost five years now. If he's talking about all this, it means he's in it for the long run. Bond scrubs are very rarely couples who have been together for a long time. It's more for accidental bites. You two will be fine, trust me," Youngjo smiled. 

"Yeah, you're right. I get to myself too easily. I love my Vanilla Bean and I think he would love this band," Yonghoon decided. He talked to the salesperson, purchasing the ring and leaving the jewellery store with Youngjo. 

"How are you planning to propose?" Youngjo asked as they walked through the shopping centre.

"No idea, but definitely doing it on our 5th anniversary. I do feel like I should tell him everything before that," Yonghoon bit his thumb in thought. 

"Probably a good idea," Youngjo agreed. 

Yonghoon ran through his head all that he felt he needed to tell Hyungu as the two made their way home. There was still a few days left until he would be seeing Hyungu again and he felt that each day that went by was going to increase his anxiety. He felt bad for hiding his past from his omega but it wasn't the easiest thing to talk about. Sometimes he wished he could just forget it all. He felt it would be easier for himself, to pretend that part of his life didn't exist. 

Hyungu already knew a fair bit of Yonghoon's history. He knew about how he was a horrible alpha back in high school, the things he used to say and do to omega classmates. The omega wasn't too pleased to hear how his alpha used to be but always said it was in the past, that Yonghoon was a lot different now. The only thing the alpha couldn't tell his omega was that one thing. The omega he had bitten and by all rights, sentenced to death. If he hadn't lost control, the omega would still be alive. Perhaps in a relationship with someone they truly loved, getting married, bonded and having children. 

When they got home, they found Dongmyeong and Harin cuddling on the couch, watching some random tv show. Yonghoon felt bad for Dongmyeong, knowing he was missing Giwook though he wasn't technically under the same restrictions as the alphas Youngjo had still requested he stay away from the omegas for the time being. Anything to avoid much in the way of contamination to the test subjects. 

"Hey Soot, Yonghoon-hyung," Dongmyeong smiled, untangling himself from Harin and getting up. "Did you manage to find a ring?"

Yonghoon lifted up the small bag that contained the ring box. "Yeah, finally managed to buy one."

"Maybe Hyungu will stop whining about what's taking you so long to propose," Harin chuckled as he watched them from the couch. Dongmyeong walked over to Yonghoon and took the bag, taking the box out and opening it. 

"Oh, this is gorgeous," Dongmyeong cooed as he looked at the ring. "Hyungu-hyung will love it."

"I hope so," Yonghoon smiled. "Are you planning on proposing to Giwook anytime soon?"

"We want to get married one day but he's more focused on getting pregnant. He rather we start a family over something trivial like marriage," Dongmyeong chuckled. "Of course, that's easier said than done."

"If Giwook was female it would be a lot easier for you both but you are going to have a hard time given you're a beta," Youngjo commented. 

"I know," Dongmyeong pouted. "Every negative test just throws Giwook into a depressed mood for days."

"How long have you both been trying?" Youngjo asked.

"Half a year now."

"If you've had no luck in a year's time, I know a fertility doctor who might be able to help you both. Worse case scenario, you'll have to go the IVF route," Youngjo shrugged. 

"It'll happen, I'm sure it will," Yonghoon said, placing a hand on Dongmyeong's shoulder. "We're all looking forward to a little Dongwook running around."

Over Dongmyeong, Yonghoon could see the sad look on Harin's face as the beta looked away. The alpha knew it was hard on the beta to live with two couples. 

"Hopefully it'll happen soon," Dongmyeong said, sounding hopeful. "I just can't wait for it to happen, I just know Giwook will just be overjoyed and smiling until his jaw hurts."

"I think we all will be," Yonghoon chuckled as he looked back at Dongmyeong for a moment. When his eyes returned to Harin, Dongmyeong followed his gaze. 

"I should go back to watching tv," Dongmyeong said softly. "Maybe you should take Youngjo to your room."

Yonghoon nodded, getting the ring back from Dongmyeong and taking Youngjo to his room. 

Hyungu found himself slightly amused as he watched Giwook waiting impatiently. The two were sitting on the bathroom floor while waiting on their pregnancy test. Hyungu knew he wasn't pregnant but felt that if Giwook got a negative it wouldn't hurt as much with Hyungu also having a negative. It wasn't the best logic but the two decided to go with it. The timer they set for the test sounded, startling them both. 

"Can you check?" Giwook asked, looking anxious. Hyungu nodded, lifting himself off the ground. He looked at his own first, frowning when he saw the two pink lines. For a moment, he wondered if the tests got mixed up before hearing a high pitch noise from the other. Giwook had gotten impatient and decided to grab his own pregnancy test. 

"IT'S POSITIVE!" He yelled happily, showing Hyungu the test. It also had two pink lines. 

"Oh my god, that's amazing," Hyungu smiled, putting his own test upside down to hide the result as he celebrated Giwook's positive outcome.

"I can't believe it," Giwook said. "I want to tell Dongmyeong straight away."

The omegas still had one night left before they could return home and Hyungu knew there was no way Giwook didn't want to tell the news in person. 

"How about we plan something nice for tomorrow? Maybe a surprise, get the others to help," Hyungu suggested. 

"Yes, I'll go ask them straight away. Myeong and I are going to be parents," Giwook let out a high pitch squeal of happiness before disappearing out of the bathroom, clutching the test close. 

Once alone, Hyungu grabbed his test and stared at it. He couldn't believe there were two lines. Yonghoon and him weren't planning on having kids for the time being, they weren't even trying. Hyungu wondered if their contraception failed, he felt a mix of anxiety and uncertainty. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father or to go through pregnancy. He was hoping to be married to Yonghoon, with their bond sealed with a bite long before they would start a family. 

"Hyungu?" A voice said, breaking through the omega's thoughts. He looked at Hwanwoong, who was staring down at him with concern. Hyungu wasn't sure what to say, words just wouldn't come to him so instead he held up his pregnancy test.

"Oh, wow are you pregnant too?" Hwanwoong asked, surprised. "Your pack's kids will definitely be close."

"I'm freaking out Hwanwoong-hyung," Hyungu said as he grabbed his head and stared intently at the ground. "We weren't planning on having children just yet."

Hwanwoong sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around him. 

"You will be ok, Hyungu, I promise you. I know you're freaking out but you have Yonghoon-hyung and your pack. Giwook and you will be able to help each other, the betas will look after you both and your alpha will protect you so much what," Hwanwoong said. Hyungu looked at him, grateful that the other omega was by his side. 

"I'm still scared," Hyungu said as he rested his head on Hwanwoong's shoulder. "I know I will be ok but I'm just scared."

"That's completely ok to be. Take it one day at a time, talk to Yonghoon and it'll all be ok. You're both going to be amazing parents."

"You really think?" Hyungu asked, looking at the other omega.

"Of course, I've seen how you two look after Dongmyeong and Giwook. Even if your parenting is only a fraction of that, it'll still be absolutely amazing," Hwanwoong answered with a smile. Hyungu wrapped his arms around the other, hugging him tightly. Hwanwoong was happy to sit there with Hyungu, hugging him just as tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Yonghoon couldn't sleep. Youngjo was shifting too much in his sleep and it felt like a furnace sleeping next to him. So instead, Yonghoon was up in the middle of the night flicking through the channels on the tv. 

"Hyung?" Came the sleep voice of Harin. Yonghoon looked over at the tired beta as he made his way over to the couch. 

"Everything alright, Gingerbread?" Yonghoon asked as Harin took a seat next to him. Harin frowned at the nickname before resting his head on the alpha's shoulder and yawning.

"I don't know how Giwook sleeps with Dongmyeong. All he does is take up the entire bed," Harin complained. 

"You've seen them both asleep, they morph into one being," Yonghoon chuckled. He wrapped an arm around the beta, holding him close. Harin relaxed in the alpha's hold. 

"I suppose that's true. I have enjoyed having someone to sleep next to, even if he's a bed hog."

"You know you're always welcome to sleep with us right? Hyungu likes having more than one person around. I think he's still very much used to when it was just the three of you," Yonghoon didn't mind in the slightest, whatever made his omega happy made him happy. Even sharing a bed, so long as he wasn't in his rut. It was the only time it would really bother him. 

"I know, but I feel like a third wheel. I'm happy for you and Hyungu and for Giwook and Dongmyeong. You are all moving on to different stages in your relationships and it's exciting but I'm just stuck how I am. Single and alone. I know I might find someone in the future but it doesn't stop those intrusive negative thoughts," Harin sighed.

"Why not be a third?" Youngjo asked, making both Yonghoon and Harin jump and separate so they could look back at him. He was standing behind the couch, shirtless and looking exhausted. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Yonghoon asked as Harin looked away from the other alpha.

"Sweating too much so I'm going to lie on the kitchen floor," Youngjo answered. 

"What's a third?" Harin asked, though he didn't look back at Youngjo.

"It's a third person in a relationship. It's not particularly heard of but it's surprisingly common. Always unofficial because laws don't allow multi marriages but I've never met anyone in that sort of relationship who wasn't happy," Youngjo explained. "From what I've seen, you're pretty close to the others in your pack so why not become a third?"

Yonghoon could see Harin's ears go red, even he was feeling a little flustered at the suggestion. Trust Youngjo to suggest such things casually. He shot the younger alpha a look, making Youngjo realise he said too much.

"I'm going to go sleep on the kitchen floor so you can have your bed back now Yonghoon-hyung," Youngjo said before disappearing to the kitchen. 

"Does he always say weird things?" Harin asked after a few moments of awkward silence. 

"Yeah," Yonghoon chuckled, grateful that the other spoke first. "Trust me, that's not even the worst thing he's ever said to me."

The two went silent again, the only sound coming from the tv. Yonghoon did wonder about what Youngjo had said. He felt Hyungu might be interested, he had always been close to Harin. Yonghoon was never bothered by their closeness, perhaps because Harin was a beta and to the alpha, he just didn't seem like a threat. 

Yonghoon shook the thoughts from his head, not sure why the simple suggestion from Youngjo now had him honestly considering it. 

"I think I might head to bed," Yonghoon said as he got to his feet. 

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you?" Harin asked. "Dongmyeong has taken my bed hostage and his bed is covered with too many plushies."

"Sure, I don't mind," Yonghoon smiled. The beta followed him to the bedroom. Yonghoon's room reeked of Youngjo's smokiness, much to Yonghoon's annoyance. He could no longer smell the hints of vanilla left behind by Hyungu. He opened up a window in hopes to air out the room as they slept. 

Harin was quiet, looking like he was lost in thought as the two got into bed. It made Yonghoon wonder if he was thinking about what Youngjo said but decided not to say anything. Right now he wanted to sleep and he could see the beta was just as tired. 

"I used to be happy being just a beta," Harin said softly as he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "But lately I have been wishing I was an alpha. Maybe Hwanwoong would have stayed, maybe we could have gone off and made our own pack. I miss being with him, Yonghoon-hyung."

"I know you do, Gingerbread," Yonghoon responded. He reached out, wrapping his arm around Harin's waist and pulling him in close. 

"I'm sorry that you all have to put up with my moping," Harin sighed.

"Don't apologise. None of us expect you to bury how you're feeling. You've gone through a break up with someone you were with for a long time. We can only imagine how hard that must be."

"Yeah, though having this pack does make it easier. You are all amazing," Harin smiled as he looked at Yonghoon.

Yonghoon smiled back. "I'm glad. Let's get some sleep, the omegas will be home tomorrow."

Harin nodded in agreement. Yonghoon turned off the lamp on the night stand and the two cuddled as they went to sleep.

Hyungu felt nervous. He could feel Youngjo's eyes staring intensely at him. It was making him uncomfortable. 

"Youngjo," Seokjin said. Hyungu was currently with the older omega as well as the other biteless omega, Kun while Youngjo collected their pheromones. The alpha looked over at Seokjin, as if surprised he was there.

"Are you alright?" Seokjin asked. "You keep staring at Hyungu and it's clearly making him uncomfortable."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hyungu," Youngjo apologised. "I can just sense something is off with your scent and I was trying to figure out why."

"Oh," Hyungu said quietly. He hadn't even considered the fact he must smell different. So far no one had mentioned anything to him but he was aware that being pregnant did add notes to an omega's scent and that over time it would get picked up by everyone around them. He guessed his scent must have changed since he last saw Youngjo. 

"Um, Youngjo, could I speak to you in private?" Hyungu asked, not wanting to talk about his pregnancy in front of the other two.

"Are you sure you're ok being alone with Youngjo?" Seokjin asked. Hyungu gave him a small smile, grateful for the older omega's justified concern.

"My alpha trusts him, so I do too. I'll be ok," he answered.

"Let me finish collecting their pheromones and then we can talk," Youngjo said.

It didn't take long for the alpha to collect Seokjin's and Kun's pheromones. He sent them out to their alphas before turning to Hyungu.

"What's up?" He asked as he leaned against a counter with arms crossed and a worried look.

"Would pregnancy throw off your data?" Hyungu asked with a quiet voice. He felt bad telling another alpha first before he told Yonghoon, like he was betraying his alpha.

Youngjo looked at him surprised. "It won't affect my data though I would have picked up on it so I appreciate the heads up. Yonghoon-hyung has no idea, does he?" 

Hyungu shook his head. 

"You could have told him first before telling me," Youngjo stated, keeping his tone soft. "But I am guessing this wasn't planned."

"No," Hyungu was barely audible. 

"Knowing Yonghoon-hyung, he'll be surprised but he'll be happy."

Hyungu nodded in agreement. 

"Are you happy about this?" Youngjo asked, making Hyungu look at him with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to answer but closed it without making a sound. He felt unsure. He was scared, terrified about being pregnant even though he wanted to have children but that was one day, years from now. He wasn't sure about having any now but he also knew he didn't want to give up the little pup growing inside of him. 

"I'm unsure," he admitted to the alpha. "It's terrifying, being pregnant but I know I have Yonghoon and the clan. I know I will be fine."

Youngjo smiled. "You definitely will be fine. I won't say a word to Yonghoon about it, I promise."

"Thank you."

Youngjo finished collecting Hyungu's pheromones before letting the omega go. Hyungu was happy to see Yonghoon's smiling face as he went into the adjoining room. The alpha cupped Hyungu's face, pulling him into a kiss that edged on hunger and desperation. 

"My Vanilla Bean, I missed you so much," he said after the kiss broke. 

"I missed you too, my alpha," Hyungu smiled up at Yonghoon. 

"Let's go home, I just want to cuddle with you and never leave your side again."

Hyungu liked the sound of that. 

Back home, the two lied in bed together, snuggling close together. Hyungu still had yet to tell Yonghoon about the positive pregnancy test, he wanted to but for the time being he just wanted to be with his alpha without worrying about anything else. Yonghoon, on the other hand, didn't seem to have the same idea.

"I need to tell you something, Vanilla Bean," he said. He sounded serious.

"What is it?" Hyungu asked, he pushed himself up so he could properly look down at Yonghoon. 

Yonghoon shifted up, sitting against the headboard as he looked hesitant with what he wanted to say. Hyungu waited patiently, he had seen Yonghoon like this before. Back when the alpha talked about how he was back in high school. It was the hesitation from the uncertainty, the uncertainty of what reaction Hyungu would have to his words. This worried Hyungu, he wondered if Yonghoon had been keeping something to himself throughout their entire relationship, something that was on par or even worse compared to what he had said previously.

"Long before we met, when I was fresh out of high school, I was casually dating this omega. Neither of us wanted anything serious, it was just a fling while we were both sorting out our plans for our futures. However, one time when we were together I…" Yonghoon hesitated, letting out a sigh before continuing. "I ended up biting him."

Hyungu was taken aback, it wasn't exactly what he had expected but he could sense there was more to the story because he knew Yonghoon wasn't bonded to anyone. He stayed quiet, letting his alpha continue.

"Neither of us wanted to be together long term so we both agreed to go through the bond scrub process. It was horrible, it felt like having a part of me ripped out of my body. Unfortunately, he didn't survive. We both knew the risks but were told they were extremely lessened when both parties were willing. It feels like a lie. I didn't mean to keep this from you for so long, I was just afraid to tell you," Yonghoon explained, looking straight into Hyungu's eyes as he tried gaging the omega's reaction. 

Hyungu's insides felt cold as he processed what Yonghoon had told him. He knew about the whole bond scrub, the dangers of it. It was why most omega's feared being bitten outside of stable relationships. The process had improved in more recent years, but back when Yonghoon would have gone through it, the survival rate would have only been around 70%.

"Hyungu?" Yonghoon said with a careful tone. Hyungu didn't like that he dropped his nickname but understood why, omegas could get uncomfortable being called their nickname when they became uncertain about their alpha. 

"I…" Hyungu wasn't sure what to say. It was a lot to learn. 

"I'm sorry, it's a lot but I couldn't put it off any longer. You needed to know," Yonghoon reached out to touch Hyungu who instinctually flinched away. He stared at Yonghoon with wide eyes, unable to believe he just flinched.

"I'm sorry," he said frantically, worried that Yonghoon would think he was getting rejected. 

"It's ok, you just learnt something bad about me. It's ok to flinch, you did the same thing when I told you all the other stuff. I expected it," Yonghoon gave a small sad smile. 

"It's a lot to take in. I mean, you just told me you bit an omega and it resulted in their death. I still love you, that isn't going to change but…"

"You need time, I know. Spend some time with Harin, he helped you through the last lot of stuff, he'll help you through this too," Yonghoon suggested. 

"Yeah," Hyungu muttered. He wanted to stay by Yonghoon's side but an instinctual feeling inside of him was telling him to run. His natural self-preservation that he needed to overcome. Silence fell over the two, soon broken by a knocking at the door. 

"Hyungu-hyung, Yonghoon-hyung, can you two come out here?" Came Giwook's voice, sounding exciting. 

"Come on, let's go see what he wants," Yonghoon said with a smile. He got out of bed and made his way to the door, Hyungu slowly followed after him. He already knew what Giwook wanted but didn't say a thing, he had promised to keep it secret. 

They found Giwook, Dongmyeong and Harin in the loungeroom. Dongmyeong and Giwook were standing up, both grinning happily. Harin was sitting on the sofa. Hyungu sat next to him while Yonghoon took a seat on the armchair. Harin gave Hyungu a questioning look before the pack's youngest got their attention. 

"We have something to tell you guys," Giwook smiled as he bounced slightly on his toes. 

"We're expecting!" Dongmyeong announced with a huge grin. 

Harin and Yonghoon both got to their feet, congratulating Giwook and Dongmyeong, and hugging them. Hyungu watched from the couch with a fond smile. He still had what Yonghoon told him in the back of his mind, and his own pregnancy but decided to just push them aside as he too got to his feet and hugged Dongmyeong and Giwook.


	3. Chapter 3

Harin wanted to be happy for his packmates, he really did but at the same time it was painful. He wanted what they all had, so badly that even the smokey bastard's suggestion was plaguing his mind. He pushed the thoughts aside, it just felt like desperation to become a third. 

After congratulating Giwook and Dongmyeong, Harin decided he needed to leave the house for a little while. He just couldn't be around the couples anymore. 

He was finishing getting dressed when there was a knock at his bedroom door. 

"Come in," he called out, knowing who it was by the vanilla scent wafting in. The door opened and Hyungu walked in.

"Oh, are you going out?" He asked. 

"Yeah, just for a little bit. Do you need me?" Harin smiled. 

"I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight," Hyungu answered, looking down at his feet and fiddling with his fingers as he did.

Harin approached the timid omega. "Did something happen with Yonghoon-hyung?" 

"He told me something about his past and now I'm feeling uncertain. Like what happened last time."

Harin nodded, remembering last time Yonghoon revealed his past to Hyungu. The uncertainty the omega felt back then caused a small rift in their relationship but they worked through it.

"You're welcome to sleep in here. I'll be back later then we can cuddle and talk about it if you would like to," Harin said. 

Hyungu nodded as he looked at Harin. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Harin smiled. He thought about staying but still felt an urge to leave the house for a little bit. He wanted to be alone for a while. He gave Hyungu a quick hug, letting the omega breath in his calming gingerbread scent before leaving the house. 

He went to a pub, deciding he wanted a few drinks. It had been a while since he went out drinking and he felt it would help him relax, to take his mind off of everything. 

Harin was a few drinks in, leaning on his hand and staring blankly at nothing when an oddly familiar voice caught his attention. He looked at the alpha who had taken a seat at the bar beside him and was currently ordering a drink..

"It's you," he said with a frown, recognising Kwanghoon easily despite neither seeing each other since the end of high school. The alpha looked at him, confused for a moment before scoffing. 

"Reuniting with everyone this year," Kwanghoon muttered under his breath. "I don't want to start anything. I'm just here to drink."

"Alone?" Harin asked. 

"Well, I'm packless now so yeah, alone."

The bartender put a drink in front of Kwanghoon, receiving a nod of thanks in response from the alpha. 

"What about you?" Kwanghoon asked. "Alone as well?"

"Hmm," Harin hummed playing with his near empty glass. He was focusing on suppressing his anger for the alpha, still hating the man for what he did to Hwanwoong back in high school.

"When did that omega break up with you? I mean, I'm assuming you two broke up given I'm pretty sure he's dating Youngjo right now," Kwanghoon said before taking a sip of his drink. Harin looked at him with a glare. 

"Are you trying to piss me off or something?" Harin asked. 

Kwanghoon shrugged. "Maybe, or I might just be curious."

"Why do you even care?" 

"Never said I did. If you don't want to answer then don't answer. Guess you really were a beta tester."

"Can you just fuck off?" Harin growled. Kwanghoon smirked at him. 

"And what if I don't? Ain't like you can make me."

Harin got up from his stool and went to leave but Kwanghoon grabbed his arm. 

"Leaving already?" Kwanghoon asked. 

"Yes now let me go. I'm not going to sit here and let you fuck with me. Good to see you never changed, still the same asshole," Harin growled.

"I've changed a lot, trust me. Sorry for messing with you, please stay. It's been a while since I've been able to talk to someone," Kwanghoon smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. Reluctantly, Harin sat back down. He wasn't sure why he was even humouring the alpha. 

"Why are you packless?" He decided to ask, wanting to make sure the conversation wasn't on him anymore. 

"Simple, I left my pack. I was done being with them. They aren't going to change and I don't want to be like them anymore. I do feel bad for them, they all clinged onto me when Sangwook died but I just couldn't anymore. I rather be alone. Maybe I'll find a better pack one day," Kwanghoon tried sounding hopeful but Harin easily picked up on the hints of doubt. 

"What caused this sudden change?"

Kwanghoon chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said Keonhee?"

Harin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "How?"

"Doubt you would know about it, given you're just a beta," Kwanghoon smirked at Harin's glare. "Alphas can dominate each other by biting the back of the neck. Keonhee and I had a fight, he made me submit with a bite. Since then, it's made me see things different. Maybe he influenced me while the bite was healing or maybe for the first time in my life someone showed me kindness without wanting anything in return. I needed to be close to him while we were connected and instead of telling me to leave, he let me be near him while the need was strong. I never liked the alpha I was but I was so scared to be packless and no one nice would let a toxic smelling alpha like me near them."

"I doubt Woongie was happy to see you," Harin commented, going back to playing with his glass. 

"Oh he definitely wasn't. He was awake when I turned up at the house and spent most of it glaring at me. I don't blame him, I wish I could take back what I did to him but I can't and he's forever cursed to live with those memories," Kwanghoon downed the rest of his drink before asking the bartender for another one. 

"Yeah," Harin muttered. "He was never sure about alphas after that, well until he met…" He trailed off, not wanting to really think about it. 

"Ah, so he did leave you for Smoker. I'm sorry to hear," much to Harin's surprise, Kwanghoon legitimately sounded sincere.

"It's fine. It was always going to happen. We were both stubborn over leaving our packs," Harin sighed. He beckoned the bartender over and ordered another drink. 

"Still, I know it's hard for betas to lose against alphas and given how close your separate packs are, I bet it's not gotten easier."

Harin chuckled heartlessly. "Definitely hasn't. Yonghoon-hyung agreed to be a part of this experiment for Youngjo. A whole week he was at our house along with Keonhee and Seoho while the omegas were at their house. I'm glad that's over."

"Fuck, I probably would have decked him," Kwanghoon said before drinking.

"Oh I did the first night."

Kwanghoon snorted and began coughing, putting his glass down and covering his mouth. 

"Are you ok?" Harin asked, unable to hold back a laugh at the alpha's predicament. 

"For a beta, you sure like going up against alphas. I like that," Kwanghoon chuckled. "Did he end up punching you back?"

"Nah, he let me hit him as a way to force me to deal with the break up. It helped a bit, I'm not as angry over it but it still hurts a lot. I still love Hwanwoong," Harin stared at his drink, feeling sad before taking a sip. 

"To the omegas we love but can never have," Kwanghoon said, holding his drink up for a moment before downing it. Harin followed suit.

"What omega do you love?" He asked, out of curiosity. His mind was beginning to get hazy from the alcohol, his dislike of the alpha subsiding the more he drank and the more they talked. 

"I'm going to sound pathetic," Kwanghoon muttered to himself before answering Harin. "Dongju. I fell in love with him while he was with Sangwook and have been since then. I know he'll never return the feelings but I just can't seem to get past them. Maybe I'm just destined to be alone. No omega would want me anyway."

"Why not date a beta instead?" Harin suggested. "I can tell you're using a pheromone blocker and betas are less uptight about not being able to smell their partner's scent."

"Is this your way of asking me out?" Kwanghoon said teasingly as he leaned on his hand and grinned at Harin. The beta was momentarily flustered but recovered quickly and scoffed. 

"Fuck off."

Kwanghoon erupted into laughter. "Oh no, come on, that was too adorable. I wasn't expecting you to go red."

"Shut up or I'm leaving," Harin threatened as he stood up. 

"You could leave with me," Kwanghoon suggested with a grin. Harin stared at him wide eyed, wondering what the alpha was up to. 

"Why are you messing with me? I wasn't suggesting me when I said date a beta," Harin stated. 

"Who's saying I'm messing?" Kwanghoon asked. "I'm totally serious, come home with me. Let's relieve each other of our loneliness and sadness for the night. No one has to know and you can't say you're not curious what being with an alpha is like."

Harin couldn't believe what he was hearing from Kwanghoon, furthermore, he couldn't believe he was actually considering it. He blamed the alcohol, it took away his rational thinking and allowed the desperate need of another to take over. 

"Alright, take me home."

Kwanghoon's wide grin softened to a pleased smile as he got up. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Hyungu was woken up in the early morning hours by someone stumbling into the bedroom. He sat up, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the figure. 

"Harin? Are you only just getting home?" He asked. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Also sorry for not coming home when I said I would," Harin said, looking apologetic as he slipped into the bed. Hyungu could pick up something in the air, something off about Harin's scent.

"Oh," he said, realising what he was smelling. "Did you hook up with someone?"

"Do I smell like him?" Harin asked, sniffing his arm and frowning.

"I can't pick up a strong scent, just this underlining smell of an alpha. Were they wearing a pheromone blocker?"

"Yeah," Harin confirmed. "He doesn't have a pleasant scent so he was wearing a blocker. I wasn't even intending to go home with anyone, sort of started talking to him and one thing led to another."

"Good for you," Hyungu smiled, genuinely happy for the beta. It felt like a step towards moving on from the breakup. 

"Wait," Hyungu said, realising something. "You hooked up with an alpha?"

Harin chuckled nervously. "Yeah."

"Did you enjoy it?" Hyungu was curious. Despite being a beta, Harin did have a more dominating personality, making it possible for him to stand up against alphas without fear. The idea of him submitting to an alpha felt foreign. 

"Yeah, I did. It was different compared to an omega but I really enjoyed it, more so than I expected," Harin answered. He laid on his side and held his arm up to invite Hyungu in for a cuddle. Something the omega gladly accepted, he disliked sleeping alone but he still felt unsure about Yonghoon. He knew the feeling would pass if he gave it time but for now, he had to wait. 

"Just a one time thing?" Hyungu asked. 

"Most likely, though I don't think I would say no if he were to contact me. It felt nice, being in another's embrace that wasn't a pack member. Maybe I might start putting myself out there again, find someone new to date and stop moping around."

"That sounds good, Harin-hyung," Hyungu smiled. 

"Enough about me, do you want to talk about what happened with Yonghoon or would you rather go back to sleep?" Harin asked. 

"I don't mind talking a bit," Hyungu answered as he pressed himself into Harin's chest. 

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Yonghoon told me that before he dated me, he was with this other omega who he accidentally bit. They went through the bond scrub process and the omega didn't make it. Just hearing that happened makes me… I don't know… I think I'm a bit scared. I still love Yonghoon, that won't change. Maybe I'm just overthinking things," Hyungu sighed. The uncertainty he was feeling was messing with his head, that on top of his pregnancy was feeling a bit too much for the omega. 

"You're not overthinking things. It's understandable you feel that way and none of us could blame you for it. Give yourself a few days, I'll be right here if you need me I promise," Harin squeezed Hyungu tightly and kissed his forehead. 

"There's something else," Hyungu spoke quietly, not sure if he wanted Harin to hear him or not.

"What is it?" Harin asked, sounding concerned. 

"When Giwook found out he was pregnant, that day we both took a pregnancy test. Not because I thought I was pregnant, just so if he had a negative and I did too it might be less painful. It was his idea. Mine ended up being positive as well. Giwook doesn't know though, he didn't see mine, he was so excited about his being positive. And I still haven't told Yonghoon, I'm scared that when I do it'll make it completely real and I'm not sure if I'm ready. I know I don't want to get rid of it but that does little to sooth my fears," Hyungu felt a bit better, getting that off his chest but there was a new sting of guilt in his heart that he told another person before his alpha. Even if it was his closest and oldest friend, it still felt wrong. 

"Wow, so you're pregnant as well? We'll need a bigger house at this rate," Harin commented. "But you need to tell Yonghoon-hyung, as soon as possible. I know you're scared but he will give you the best support out of all of us."

"I know, I know. Give me a couple of days, then I'll tell him. I just need that."

"Ok, a couple of days," Harin agreed. Hyungu was happy with that, the two went quiet and soon both fell asleep. 

Giwook woke up feeling nauseous. He pulled himself out of Dongmyeong's hold and made his way to the bathroom. The nausea hit him hard on the way but he managed to make it to the sink before throwing up. It was only bile due to an empty stomach and it tasted foul. Once his stomach was completely empty, he continued to dry heave, as if his body was desperate to reject something that just wasn't there. 

"Please stop," he begged his body, it felt unpleasant. 

"Drink this."

Giwook looked to the door, surprised to see Yonghoon who was passing him an opened bottle of water. Happily he took it and drank some of it, only for him to throw it up seconds later.

"Keep drinking until it passes," Yonghoon said, his tone soft. "It'll help to have something in your stomach. I'll go get you some dry crackers."

Yonghoon left. Giwook continued slowly drinking the water, only for his body to expel it. Though it was unpleasant, it felt better than his body trying to throw up nothing. 

By the time he finished the bottle of water, his body had finally settled and Yonghoon had returned. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

"Like shit," Giwook gave a weak chuckle. "I guess this is the downside of being pregnant."

"Here," Yonghoon handed Giwook some crackers. "Eat slowly. Do you want me to get Dongmyeong?"

"No, let him sleep. He has classes today and it's still really early. Thank you, Yonghoon-hyung. For the water and crackers," Giwook smiled before taking a small bite. He still felt nauseous and the idea of eating didn't sit right but he knew he needed to.

"Can I admit something to you?" Giwook asked. Yonghoon nodded. 

"I'm really happy that I'm finally pregnant, I thought it might not happen after so many negative tests. And I know we're both still young but we want a family. All my life I've just wanted to be a dad. Now that it's happening, that's it's real I've been finding myself doubting that I can do this. I have a living being inside of me and I'm terrified that something might happen, that I might lose them before I even get to meet them. I'm scared," Giwook could feel tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Yonghoon closed the distance between them and pulled the young omega into a hug. 

"It's ok to be scared and you will be ok, I promise. Just think, in like over 8 months from now you will be meeting your little one and they will be the most adorable little baby in the world because they have you and Dongmyeong as their parents," Yonghoon said as he stroked Giwook's back gently. His words did help settle the omega's worries for now but in the back of his mind there still was the lingering fear. Giwook relaxed into Yonghoon's hold, enjoying the pleasant clove scent that always helped calm him down. He didn't need an alpha of his own when he had a pack leader who always looked after him. 

"Thank you, Yonghoon-hyung," Giwook said after a while. He pulled away from the alpha. "I'm going to go back to bed. I still feel tired."

"Sleep well."

Still munching on the crackers, Giwook made his way back to his bedroom. Dongmyeong was still asleep, sprawled out and taking up the entire mattress. Giwook smiled fondly at the beta he truly loved before prodding him in the side to get him to move. 

Dongmyeong rolled over, giving enough space for Giwook to slot himself back into bed and into the beta's arms. 

"Are you ok?" Dongmyeong asked, his voice hoarse from sleep as he tightly wrapped his arms around Giwook. He opened tired eyes and looked at the omega. 

"Always when I'm in your arms," Giwook answered. Dongmyeong smiled at him before kissing him softly. 

"Doctor's appointment is this afternoon right?" 

"Yeah, you don't have to come. It's just a check up and booking future appointments," Giwook said. "I know you would need to cut class to attend."

"It might just be a check up but it's the first one of many and no matter how routine or boring they might be, if it's to do with our pup I want to be there," Dongmyeong cupped Giwook's face, caressing his cheeks before pulling him into a deep, tender kiss. The omega felt himself getting lost in it as he wrapped an arm around Dongmyeong, his hand pressing against the beta's back to keep him close. He honestly couldn't be happier, even with the fears in the back of his mind. He had what he wanted, Dongmyeong and a pup growing inside of him. It was all he truly needed in the world. 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?_ ** Harin found himself staring at the message Kwanghoon had sent. It wasn't the first message the alpha had sent him. Since hooking up the other night the two had been messaging each other near constantly, mostly talking about small things. Saying good morning, asking each other about their days, talking about anything and everything. Harin was surprised with how much he enjoyed it. It felt nice having someone who wasn't a pack member to talk to. But this message took him by surprise. He wasn't sure, part of him wanted to say yes but the other part knew it was probably not a good idea. 

"You've been staring at your phone doing nothing for the past five minutes, are you alright?" Hyungu asked. The omega was still hiding out in Harin's room but had promised he was going to talk to Yonghoon that day. 

"That alpha, from the other night, he just asked me out for dinner tonight," Harin said. 

"Oh, nice, what did you say?" 

"Nothing, I don't know what to say," Harin sighed as he put his phone down on the bed side table and laid back. He stared up at the ceiling. 

"I think you should go for it. It's just dinner, doesn't need to have strings attached," Hyungu wrapped his arm around Harin and cuddled up close to him. "It'll do you good to go out on a date."

"I suppose. Alright, I'll say yes," Harin reached over and grabbed his phone. He paused just as he was about to unlock it, realising Hyungu would be able to see Kwanghoon's name. 

"What's wrong?" Hyungu asked. 

"Can I tell you something about this alpha that you can't tell the others?" 

Hyungu sat up and looked down at Harin. "What is it?"

Harin sat up as well but wasn't able to maintain eye contact. He felt some shame that he was even talking to Kwanghoon, let alone the fact they had slept together. 

"You promise you won't tell the others?" Harin asked, finally looking up at Hyungu so the omega could see he was serious. Hyungu didn't say anything, just nodded as he looked at Harin with concern. 

"Well, this alpha, the whole pack already knows him…" Harin hesitated. 

Hyungu frowned. "An alpha we all know?"

Harin nodded. "Please don't hate me, it's Kwanghoon. The gasoline alpha from high school."

"Oh," Hyungu muttered in surprise. "I thought you hated him."

"I do, I mean I did. He's changed a lot from what he used to be like. I ran into him when I went out drinking and we talked for a short while. One thing led to another and I thought why not go home with him. I didn't honestly expect anything else to come from it but we've been messaging since and yeah, he asked me out for dinner."

"Wow," Hyungu went quiet for a moment before speaking once more. "I still think you should say yes."

Harin was taken aback. He hadn't expected that from the omega. 

"It doesn't bother you?" Harin asked. Hyungu shook his head. 

"I know he put us through a lot but I always felt it was because of Sangwook. If what you say is true, that's he's changed well I think it's ok for you to go out with him. If I didn't believe he deserved a chance that would make me a hypocrite. Message him back, tell him yes," the omega smiled softly. Harin nodded his head as he unlocked his phone and sent a message back to Kwanghoon. 

"Thank you, Hyungu," Harin smiled. He felt grateful for the support the omega gave. It helped sway his mind and made him feel less guilty. 

"Don't mention it. Anyway, I should go talk to Yonghoon. I'm feeling calm now over what he told me and I need to tell him," he put his hand over his belly. 

"Are you going to be ok telling him?" Harin asked. 

"I'm anxious about it but I'll be fine. You focus on your date tonight, thank you for letting me stay in your room."

Harin pulled Hyungu into a hug, letting his scent wash over the anxious omega. Hyungu rested his head on Harin's shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment, before Hyungu pulled away. 

"Wish me luck," he gave a weak smile. 

"You'll be ok," Harin smiled back. Hyungu got out of bed and left the room. 

Harin's phone chimed. He grabbed it and looked at the message he just received from Kwanghoon. 

**_You won't believe how anxious that wait made me feel but I was really happy when I saw your yes. I'll send through the restaurant details in a sec, need to make the reservation._ **

Harin smiled at the message, feeling oddly excited and happy for the date. 

Yonghoon was playing with the ring he bought, twisting it around his pinkie finger as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He was feeling worried, Hyungu had barely said any words to him over the past couple of days and that was only when he actually saw the omega. The rest of the time, Hyungu stayed hidden in Harin's room. He knew he just had to be patient, they would be ok but it didn't stop the concern from growing. More than anything he wanted to just embrace his omega tightly. 

The scent of vanilla began to make itself known, Yonghoon sat up suddenly and hurried to hide the ring before Hyungu came into the room. 

"Vanilla bean, are you ok?" He asked, trying to keep his face neutral and not give away he was hiding something. 

"Um, yeah. I'm ok but I have something to tell you," Hyungu answered as he made his way over to the bed. 

"What is it?" Yonghoon held his hand out, Hyungu took it and let the alpha guide him onto the bed. 

"I found out the other day that… um… well I'm... " Hyungu hesitated as he began fiddling with his fingers nervously.

"Vanilla bean?" Yonghoon kept his tone quiet and calm as he sent his pheromones out, hoping they would help calm his omega. 

"Yonghoon, I'm pregnant," Hyungu finally managed to get out, completely stunning the alpha. A moment of silence went by before as Yonghoon processed what Hyungu had just said. 

"You're pregnant?" He asked, receiving a nod in response. Yonghoon couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. It was a shock but wasn't something that was unwelcomed. 

"Wow," he said. "We're going to be parents."

"Yeah," Hyungu gave a small smile. He shifted up the bed, and onto Yonghoon so he was straddling him. Yonghoon let his hands rest on his omega's hips. 

"I missed you, my alpha," Hyungu said, leaning in close. 

"Oh, my beautiful, amazing Vanilla bean. I missed you too," Yonghoon closed the gap, kissing Hyungu softly before pressing their foreheads together. "I can't believe we're going to have a pup. When did you find out?"

"Same day Giwook did. I took a pregnancy test in support," Hyungu answered sheepishly. "I didn't even have any sort of inkling that I could be pregnant."

"Could you just imagine if this was an indicator that our pup is destined to be with theirs?" Yonghoon chuckled. His heart felt like it was racing, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father as excitement exploded within him.

"Let's not map out our pup's future before they're even born."

"Sorry, I'm just bubbling with excitement," Yonghoon kissed Hyungu again before a thought occurred to him. 

"I know this is ahead of what we had planned, are you ok with all this?" Yonghoon asked, realising he hadn't considered his omega's feelings on the matter. 

"I'm anxious about it but I'm excited too. I'm glad I've finally told you. I knew you weren't going to be upset or anything but it was still nerve-racking. Like I had done something wrong," Hyungu admitted. Yonghoon cupped his face. 

"Oh my beautiful Vanilla bean, you've definitely done nothing wrong. If anything, we did this together so we are both equal in the blame."

Hyungu put his hands over Yonghoon, the alpha marvelled at how much smaller they were, as he always did. 

"I love you, Yonghoon."

"I love you too, Hyungu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter. I wanted to get something out cause I feel like I've been neglecting my stories. I'm sorry <33 thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoyed <33


	6. Chapter 6

Dongmyeong couldn't stop himself from constantly checking his phone, he wanted to make sure Giwook was ok. He felt antsy being apart from his omega, even if they were only separated by their individual classes. 

"Dongmyeong, if you want me to help you with your dance assignment, you need to pay attention," Keonhee chided the beta. 

"I'm sorry, Keonhee-hyung," Dongmyeong apologised as he put his phone away, reluctantly.

"What's gotten into you?" Keonhee asked, worried. "You're not normally easily distracted."

"Just worried about Giwook," Dongmyeong answered. 

"Oh right, Dongju mentioned he was pregnant. Congratulations," Keonhee smiled before it faltered. "Though, why are you worried? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine according to the doctor. First ultrasound is tomorrow in fact. I'm just, I guess I'm just worried something could go wrong. We've tried for a while now, every negative test was taxing on Giwook mentally. I know we're still young but we've wanted to have a family together since the moment we started dating. But I'm scared, Keonhee-hyung, that something might happen to our little one before they are even born and I'm scared that it'll hurt Giwook in a way that I can never heal," Dongmyeong admitted, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

Keonhee stepped towards the beta, pulling Dongmyeong into a tight hug. 

"Everything will be ok. You two will have an amazing little pup who will be the cutest thing in the world because they will have both yours and Giwook's genes in them. Have you told him of your fears?" Keonhee asked, as he stroked the beta's back. 

"I don't want to stress him out. I'll be fine, Keonhee-hyung. Thank you for listening to me," Dongmyeong said. "We should get back to practicing."

Keonhee released him and the two returned to working on the beta's assignment.

Dongmyeong waited outside of Giwook's class, knowing the omega was finishing soon. He peered into the classroom, seeing the other students getting ready to leave and an alpha talking too intimately with Giwook. Dongmyeong knew the alpha well, he had been Giwook's project partner a few months back and had been interested in Giwook until the omega let him down, explaining he was taken.

Dongmyeong fought the urge to storm into the class and help Giwook, he had promised not to do that again but he hated the way the alpha touched Giwook, the way he smiled at the omega and looked at him like Giwook was his. Dongmyeong stepped away from the door, taking his eyes off them. He trusted Giwook, he knew the omega wouldn't leave him for an alpha plus they were expecting a child, it would be ridiculous now for Giwook to leave him for an alpha. 

As the students leaving became less and less and there was still no Giwook, Dongmyeong peaked back into the classroom to see what was taking the omega. His eyes widened to see Giwook hugging the alpha, anger and jealousy boiled up inside of the beta as his body shook. He turned and left, not wanting to see anymore and knowing he was just going to say something impulsive to Giwook. He tried quieting his mind as intrusive thoughts about Giwook and the alpha ran rampant. Logically he knew his omega wasn't cheating on him and yet the thoughts were there, not just cheating but… 

_ What if the pup isn't yours?  _

"Shut up," he hissed at himself. "Of course it's mine."

_ How can you be sure? _

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," he went into the toilets and stood over a sink, his hands on the edge. His heart was racing frantically, his body felt cold and trembled, and felt like he couldn't breath. He didn't know what was happening as he tried desperately to just breathe. 

"Are you alright?" A voice asked, snapping him back to reality momentarily. Looking through the mirror he saw a man, the scent of ginger swirled around him. 

"I can't breathe," Dongmyeong answered. "I don't know what's happening."

The man stepped towards Dongmyeong and gently grabbed the beta's wrist, wrapping his fingers around it. After a moment of silence he spoke.

"You're having a panic attack. You'll be ok. Look at me and take a deep breath."

Dongmyeong did as told, looking at the other. 

"Ok, now look around and tell me five things you can see," the man instructed. Dongmyeong looked around the room. 

"I see a sink, an out of order sign, there's a crack at the top of the mirror, um... " he took a breath. "I can see a tree out the window and a spider web."

"Good, good, now, close your eyes and name four things you can feel."

He closed his eyes and focused. "I can feel your fingers around my wrist, my heart beating in my chest and the air around us feels cold. Um… and I feel my legs aching from dancing."

"Ok, now keep your eyes close and name three things you can hear." 

Dongmyeong nodded and listened. "I can hear water dripping, students outside talking and birds singing."

"You're doing amazing. Open your eyes and name two things you can smell."

Dongmyeong looked at the man. "I can smell ginger, that's you right?"

The man nodded his head. 

"And I can smell cleaning chemicals, this room was cleaned recently."

"Excellent, ok last thing, one thing you can taste."

"I can still taste the cola I had earlier," Dongmyeong answered. He was finally able to breath again, his body no longer trembling. 

"Thank you," he said sincerely. 

The man smiled. "Don't mention it. I would do it for anyone who needs help. Could I ask what happened? Maybe talking about it might help you."

"Just saw my boyfriend with an alpha, hugging him and it just filled my head with these thoughts. He's pregnant, not an easy feat for an omega/beta relationship like ours and my mind decided to question if it was mine but I know it is."

"I'm definitely sure it is. I know it must be hard but if this pregnancy was planned I highly doubt it's not yours. You should talk to him, tell him what you saw. He'll calm you the best but if you feel you need to talk to someone again, my name is Qian Kun. I'm the TA over in Music Production if you ever need to find me."

"Oh, I know you," Dongmyeong realised. "Giwook talks very highly of you."

"Ah," Kun smiled. "You're Giwook's beta. He talks highly of you too. Congratulations on the pregnancy, I've never seen him this happy. I know the alpha you're talking about then and trust me when I say you don't have to worry. They're close but there's no cheating going on. Yangyang wouldn't do that. He was interested but he knows about you and that made him back off."

"How can you be sure?" Dongmyeong asked. 

"He's in my pack, I know him really well. You should go find Giwook, I'm sure he's probably looking for you," Kun said. 

"Yeah, thank you Kun-nim," Dongmyeong bowed slightly. 

"Honestly, don't worry about it. Go be with your omega," Kun smiled. Dongmyeong nodded before leaving to look for Giwook.

Harin waited nervously out front of the restaurant for Kwanghoon. He was early and regretted it because it made the wait all more anxiety inducing. He checked his phone for the time, despite only checking it a moment before. His nerves were getting to him, he wondered if this was a good idea or not. He really wanted to go on this date and was enjoying getting to know this version of Kwanghoon but the memories and feelings of high school were still there, lingering in the background. 

"Hey, hope you weren't waiting long."

Harin looked up and it was that moment, seeing Kwanghoon and the feelings of butterflies in his stomach that made him glad he was there. 

"Not long at all," Harin smiled. Kwanghoon paused for a second before smiling back. 

"After you," Kwanghoon said, gesturing to the door.

"Such an alpha," Harin teased as he went into the restaurant. Kwanghoon chuckled as he followed after. The alpha spoke to the hostess and the two were led to a table. They sat down and began looking over the menus. 

"Can I admit something, Harin?" Kwanghoon asked. 

Harin looked up at the alpha. "Yeah?"

"I'm unbelievably nervous right now," Kwanghoon chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I want this to go well because I quite like you, I mean, obviously I asked you out so I must like you but I really like you and I'm just rambling a bit, sorry."

"No it's fine. I'm nervous as well. You are the first person I've been on a date with since my break up and the fact that it's you is almost surreal. I mean I honestly hated you until the other night but now, I don't know how to really explain it. There is something there, feelings and I'm glad I said yes to this," Harin explained with a small smile. 

"I'm glad you did too. Hopefully I don't bore you."

"Don't worry, if you do I'll just leave," Harin laughed. Kwanghoon joined in before the waiter stopped by their table and took their order.

The night went by surprisingly quickly as the two talked. Harin's nerves settled quickly as he found himself easily relaxing in the alpha's company. Kwanghoon truly wasn't the same person he was back in high school. He was a scentless, packless alpha who just wanted to live a good life now he was free from the person he thought of as a brother. Though it didn't absolve Kwanghoon of what he did in high school, it helped show what he was doing now to try and be a better alpha. 

After dinner, the two decided to walk around. Neither wanting the night to end. It was cold out as they walked along a path by the river. Harin kept his hands in his pockets but did think about holding Kwanghoon's hand for warmth. 

"I'm guessing I haven't bored you yet seeing as you're still with me," Kwanghoon said with a smile. "I hope that means there will be another date in the future."

"Definitely, I would love another date. I barely want this one to end, it's been so long since I felt this good," Harin took his hand out of his pocket and took hold of Kwanghoon's. This took the alpha by surprise at first before he gently squeezed Harin's hand. 

"You're welcome to come back to mine if you want to stay the night. We don't have to do anything, just be together. Maybe watch something," Kwanghoon suggested. 

"It's not like we haven't already slept together," Harin pointed out with a sly smirk. "So I'm not against it if the night does lead that way."

"I hope you're not teasing, Ginger Snap," Kwanghoon grinned. 

Harin raised an eyebrow. "Ginger Snap?"

Kwanghoon looked away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, alpha habit. I don't even know where that came from."

"It's ok. I like it," Harin squeezed Kwanghoon's hand. The alpha looked at him and smiled. 

"Come on then Ginger Snap, let's go back to mine."


	7. Chapter 7

"Who are you?" A small voice asked, stirring Harin from his slumber. He opened his eyes and jolted back, startled by the unexpected child in front of him. 

"Are you Uncle Kwangie's friend? Did you have a sleepover?" She asked. 

"Um…" Harin stared at the little girl confused. He wondered if he was dreaming. 

"Sookja, I told you to go to your room, not mine," Kwanghoon chided the child softly. Sookja looked up at him and pouted.

"I could smell gingerbread," she said as her defence. "Who is he?"

"This is Harin, he's my um… friend," Kwanghoon answered.

"Harin," Sookja muttered as she looked back at the beta. 

"Hi," Harin said weakly, still feeling confused at what was happening.

"Are you Uncle Kwangie's special friend?" She asked. 

Harin looked up at Kwanghoon, not sure what to tell the child nor how the alpha really saw him. 

'Sookja, go play in your room. I need to talk to Harin," Kwanghoon said, guiding the little girl out of the room.

"But I want to talk to Harin," she whined. 

"Later."

Reluctantly Sookja left the room, Kwanghoon followed after her and left behind a confused Harin. The beta got out of bed and began getting dressed. 

"I'm sorry about her. I wasn't meant to have her for another couple of weeks but they're going away, um… her grandparents, aunts and other uncles," Kwanghoon explained when he returned.

"That's ok. Was just a bit surprised. So she's your niece?" Harin asked.

"Technically she's my daughter but it's complicated," Kwanghoon answered slowly, watching for Harin's reaction.

The beta raised his eyebrows surprised. "Daughter?"

"Um…" Kwanghoon looked out the door unsure, hand to the back of his neck. "If I tell you this you have to keep it completely secret. From everyone, even your pack."

"Why?" Harin frowned.

"You'll understand when I tell you, I just hope it doesn't scare you off," Kwanghoon couldn't look at Harin, his shoulders dropped as concern crossed his face.

"Tell me and we'll see," Harin said. Kwanghoon looked at the beta and swallowed.

"Before I tell you, um… Dongju knows and Youngjo, Keonhee and Hwanwoong know some of this. Well, you see… Sookja is Mikyung."

Harin raised an eyebrow as sparks of recognition set his mind alight.

"Mikyung?" He questioned. "As in Sangwook and Dongju's Mikyung?"

"Yes but she was never Sangwook's. I slept with Dongju around the same time as Sangwook, within a week I think. It was consensual, I never forced him. I couldn't bring myself to," Kwanghoon explained.

"But she's…" Harin furrowed his brow. His mind glossed over what the alpha was saying.

"But she's..." he repeated. "She's dead. She died. There was a funeral."

"That wasn't Mikyung's body. Sangwook's mother was the first one to be informed about his death. Mikyung was still holding onto life. His mother was quick, pulling strings here and there. I don't know how the other child died but their records were swapped and Mikyung was adopted as Sookja. A while back, I told all of this to Keonhee and Youngjo. I think Youngjo told Hwanwoong and Dongju found out not too long ago. I've been helping with the investigation against Sangwook's family without them knowing."

"Fuck," Harin muttered. His mind was beginning to catch up.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in at once…" Kwanghoon hesitated, looking unsure at Harin. "I'll understand if you want to leave and if you want to never see me again."

The alpha hung his head and went to leave the room when Harin grabbed his hand. He stopped but didn't look up. The two stood there, neither speaking. Harin's mind was racing, he wasn't sure how he felt but he didn't want Kwanghoon to leave. 

"How do you see me?" Harin asked.

"What?" Kwanghoon looked up at him. 

"Before, when Mikyung asked me if I was your special friend, I didn't know how you saw me. I know we've had one date but where would you like this relationship to go?" Harin wasn't sure why it came to mind, why it felt important. It was too much to process everything he was told about Mikyung so instead he just wanted this to be answered. He hoped it would help him figure out how involved he wanted to be. 

"I…" Kwanghoon hesitated. "I'm not completely sure. I want to go on more dates with you, and spend time with you. I like you Harin, enough that despite knowing you're a beta my natural instinct was to claim you with a nickname, as if you were an omega I desired. I would like for this to become more one day, to properly call you mine if that's what you want in return."

"I don't want to leave," Harin stated, letting go of Kwanghoon's hand. 

"Even after I told you all that?" 

"You weren't completely involved, right? Regardless of you, I think Sangwook's mother would have still done that. She lost her son, she wasn't going to risk losing her only granddaughter. And if you're telling the truth, if you're really helping the investigations then you're trying to make amends right?" Harin reached up and softly caressed Kwanghoon's cheek softly. The alpha leaned into the touch. For the first time, Harin noticed that Kwanghoon's gasoline scent was coming back. It didn't smell bad to the beta, he wasn't sure if it was because the scent was still weak or if it was because he was falling for the alpha.

"I hope you don't regret this," Kwanghoon muttered. Harin guided him closer, pressing their lips together. Kwanghoon reached behind Harin's head, holding the beta and deepening the kiss. Not that Harin was complaining as he allowed the alpha's tongue to slip past his lips. 

Giwook was nervous about the ultrasound. Dongmyeong was sitting quietly beside him, holding his hand but seemed distracted. The beta had been quiet and distant since they left university the day before and it was making Giwook worry. He was worried that perhaps Dongmyeong was having second thoughts about having a child. It terrified the omega, to think that his boyfriend might not want children anymore. 

"Dong-"

The sonographer came into the room, smiling at Giwook and Dongmyeong. Giwook smiled back but wished she had been another few minutes. He wanted to talk to Dongmyeong, find out what was going on in the beta's mind. 

"Sorry to keep you both waiting. Lee Giwook?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Giwook confirmed. 

"Just lift your shirt up and unbutton your jeans," she instructed as she sat down beside him and got the equipment ready. She tugged a paper towel into the top of his pants, pushing them down slightly so his tummy was properly exposed. 

"This will be cold," she warned before putting gel on him. Giwook shivered. 

"Are you two ready?" She asked with a smile. 

"Yes," Giwook answered back. 

"Yeah," Dongmyeong said. 

The sonographer pressed the ultrasound wand against Giwook's tummy, pressing down hard. It was uncomfortable but not unbearable. Giwook and Dongmyeong watched the monitor, the beta squeezing the omega's hand as he leaned forward. They both could see something small on the screen.

"Ah there's your pup. I would say you're not too far along. I think you match the doctor's estimate of 7 weeks. How are you two feeling?" The sonographer asked.

"Our pup," Giwook said softly as tears of joy filled his eyes. "We're finally going to be parents."

"Yeah," Dongmyeong smiled gently, looking from the ultrasound to Giwook. "It's really finally happening."

The two just radiated joy as the sonographer finished up with the ultrasound, making measurements and notes.

"Would you like some pictures?" She asked. 

"Yes please," Giwook answered happily. She printed some photos off, giving them to the couple and letting them know when they should see the doctor again. They thanked her before leaving.

Giwook couldn't take his eyes off the ultrasound picture as he and Dongmyeong waited for Yonghoon to pick them up.

"Maybe I should work on getting my license," Dongmyeong murmured. "So we won't have to rely on Yonghoon-hyung all the time."

"It's not always Yonghoon-hyung," Giwook pointed out, frowning at the alpha being the only one mentioned. "Harin-hyung and Hyungu-hyung drive us too."

"Hmm," Dongmyeong hummed absently. He had a distant look on his face. Giwook wanted to ask what was wrong but felt unsure. Something was going on in the beta's head but it didn't feel related to the baby.

"Dongmyeong," Giwook said, getting the beta to look at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine," the beta answered, sounding defensive.

"You know you can tell me if anything is bothering you. I'll always listen to your worries," Giwook touched Dongmyeong's arm, hoping the contact would offer comfort for the other to talk.

"Yesterday, I saw you hugging that alpha in your class. Yangyang," Dongmyeong admitted.

"Dongmyeong, you know there's nothing between him and me, that there isn't anyone else for me but you. Yangyang was just excited for us when I told him about our pup. He became someone I would talk to when I needed to talk to someone. I know I could have come to you or to the pack but it felt nice having someone else I could always talk to," Giwook explained.

Dongmyeong looked away, before hiding his head in his hands. 

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice cracking and body trembling. "I should be happy, we're finally going to be parents but instead…"

Giwook wrapped his arms around his beta, holding him tightly. He was all too used to the beta's insecurities. Giwook had always promised to help sooth Dongmyeong's fears but it was beginning to wear him down. 

"My honeycomb, my honey bear, my beta," Giwook removed Dongmyeong's hand from his face and made him look up. "I think it might be time to see someone. Someone who can help you, who you can talk to. I love you more than life but we're going to be parents. I'm not going to be able to always do this, there's only so much I can do and say but it's clearly not enough."

Dongmyeong pulled away and got to his feet. "I don't need to see anyone. I'm sorry, I'll just keep quiet. I know you love me, I know you'll never leave me, I know that pup is mine. I don't need another person to tell me all of that. I'm going to walk home, to help clear my head."

"Dongmyeong," Giwook grabbed Dongmyeong's hand, stopping him from walking away. 

"I'm fine, Giwook," the beta pulled his hand away and walked away. Giwook remained rooted in place, not knowing what to do. He felt sick, nauseous to his stomach. He also went to cry but he refused to, not until he got into the car. He broke down the moment Yonghoon asked where Dongmyeong was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // ectopic pregnancy, pregnancy loss

Dongmyeong hated himself as he walked home. He knew he had upset Giwook with his insecurities, like he always did. He also knew he needed to see someone, to talk to someone professional but he hated how weak it made him feel. He wanted to be strong for his omega, to feel like he wasn't inferior to all the alphas around them but he wasn't strong. He felt like he didn't deserve Giwook, not with how he acted and how he constantly upset the omega. 

"I'm pathetic," he mumbled to himself as he kicked some stones. He didn't need an alpha to make himself feel lesser, he did a perfectly good job himself. 

A car horn made him jump as a car pulled up beside him. 

"Dongmyeong, want a lift?"

The beta looked up at Harin and nodded. He got into the car, not saying a word. 

"Are you alright?" Harin asked. 

"No," Dongmyeong choked out as tears stung the corners of his eyes. "I feel like I just keep screwing up with Giwook, just always upsetting him. I can't go a day without my insecurities running amok. What's wrong with me Harin-hyung? Why do I always feel this way?"

"I can't answer that," Harin answered. "Look, the whole pack is worried about you, Dongmyeong."

"Of course Giwook would have told you all," Dongmyeong sighed. 

"No, he didn't need to tell us anything. We have eyes you know, and ears. You haven't been much like yourself in a while and maybe it's time you get help. Talking to someone who is trained to deal with these sorts of things could help you a lot," Harin said. 

"But that just makes me weak."

"Look, in no way does it make you weak. If you were physically sick you would see a doctor right?" Harin asked, throwing a quick glance at the beta.

"Right," Dongmyeong muttered.

"How is seeing a psychologist for your mental health any different? Go see one, even if it's just the one appointment, just to see if it'll help you."

Dongmyeong let out a shaky sigh as he wiped the corners of his eyes before tears had a chance to fall. He knew Harin was right but he wished it helped rid the weak feeling he had inside. He just wanted to be strong for Giwook.

"Ok, hyung," Dongmyeong spoke in a small voice. "I'll find someone to see."

"This will be good for you," Harin smiled. Dongmyeong curled up in his seat and stared out of the window at the gray clouds in the sky. The gloominess matched how he felt inside, like the sun he usually was couldn't break through the clouds of his own mind. 

Back home, Dongmyeong went to go to his room, avoiding eye contact with Yonghoon as he walked past the alpha.

"Dongmyeong," Yonghoon said before the beta could disappear. 

"I'm tired, Yonghoon-hyung. I just want to go to bed," Dongmyeong didn't look back at Yonghoon, he felt like he couldn't. 

"Go talk to Giwook first. He's with Hyungu in my room."

"Ok," Dongmyeong muttered, deciding it wasn't worth fighting, before heading to Yonghoon's room. He knocked on the door lightly before entering. Hyungu and Giwook were cuddling in bed, both appeared asleep. Dongmyeong walked over to the bed and sat beside his omega, combing his fingers through Giwook's soft hair. 

"I'm sorry, Giwook," he said softly. "I'm sorry I keep putting you through all this pain."

Giwook shifted, rolling over and opened his eyes to look up at Dongmyeong. 

"Dongmyeong, I can't keep doing this. I love you so much, more than anything but I'm so tired. I'm sorry," tears began spilling from Giwook's eyes as he grabbed onto Dongmyeong and held him close. The beta looked at the omega with absolute guilt piercing his heart. He was finally realising the impact he truly was having on Giwook and it hurt badly to see. 

"I'm going to see someone, someone who I can talk to and who can help me. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I love you."

"Do you mean it? Are you really going to see someone?" Giwook asked, looking up at Dongmyeong hopefully.

"I mean it," Dongmyeong offered a weak smile. Giwook pulled the beta into bed, getting him to lie down. Dongmyeong did so willingly, pulling his omega into his arms and holding him tightly. 

Hyungu woke up with a groan as his abdomen felt like it was cramping. He curled up as he waited for it to pass but it didn't, instead it got worse. He got out of bed, immediately falling to the ground as he began feeling light headed. 

"Yonghoon?" He called out, his voice sounding weak. 

"Hyungu-hyung, are you ok?" Giwook asked. Hyungu looked up at the bed, seeing Giwook and Dongmyeong looking down at him. 

"I don't feel good," Hyungu mumbled as he laid his head down on the ground.

"I'll go get Yonghoon-hyung," Dongmyeong said as he climbed out of bed. Giwook got out as well, but went to Hyungu. He touched the older omega's forehead with a cold hand.

"You're burning up," he said as he pulled his hand away. Hyungu let out a small whimper.

"Put the hand back please," he pleaded. Giwook put his hand back and Hyungu hummed happily. 

"Are you in heat?" Giwook asked. 

"No, not in heat." 

Though some of the symptoms felt similar, Hyungu knew it wasn't his heat. It felt worse, like something was wrong inside of him. His hand went to his tummy, he was worried it had something to do with his pup. He just hoped the little one was ok.

Dongmyeong soon returned with Yonghoon. The alpha immediately went to Hyungu's side, picking the omega up and holding him close. 

"Tell me what's happening, Vanilla Bean?" Yonghoon said. 

"It really hurts and I feel dizzy, lightheaded. I don't feel right," Hyungu answered quietly. 

"We'll take you to the hospital, just in case it has to do with the little one."

"Little one?" Giwook asked with a frown. 

"Hyungu's pregnant," Yonghoon answered. "We were going to tell everyone soon, we just wanted to wait a little first. Dongmyeong, can you ask Harin to get the car ready?"

Dongmyeong nodded and left the room. Hyungu began feeling fuzzy, like his mind couldn't focus nor could his eyes. 

"Something's not right," he murmured before everything went black. 

Hyungu felt groggy when he woke up. He was lying in a bed, but he could tell it wasn't his own before he even opened his eyes. He found himself in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor that was beeping rhythmically. As he looked around, confused as to why he was in hospital, his eyes fell onto Yonghoon.

Yonghoon was sitting beside the bed, his body half lying on the mattress and eyes closed. He was asleep. Hyungu reached out and ran his fingers through the alpha's hair. This caused him to stir. He opened his eyes and looked at Hyungu, a smile graced his lips. 

"You're awake," he said, sitting up and stretching. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy," Hyungu's voice was hoarse, his throat felt dry. "Can I have a drink?"

Yonghoon nodded. He got up and left, coming back moments later with a plastic cup. He gave it to Hyungu who gratefully drank the cold water. 

"Thank you," he smiled. Yonghoon sat back down. He looked at Hyungu with concern, he reached out and brushed some of the omega's hair behind his ear. 

"What happened?" Hyungu asked. 

"I don't have good news," Yonghoon answered sadly. "The doctor said you had an ectopic pregnancy. They had to perform surgery on you and unfortunately that means, our little one had to be removed."

"Oh," Hyungu felt numb. Though it wasn't planned, he had been coming around to the idea of being pregnant. His fears had begun settling. Now he just felt empty, like a part of him had been ripped away and left an ugly hole. He didn't understand why this was happening. 

"Vanilla bean?" Yonghoon asked gently as he held Hyungu's hand. 

"I'm ok," Hyungu whispered as tears welled up, trying his best to convince himself with those words. 

"No one expects you to be, it's ok to not be," Yonghoon said softly, breaking the dam Hyungu was desperately trying to keep up.

"I was looking forward to having a child," Hyungu began crying, Yonghoon pulled him into a hug. "I grew to want this so why can't I have it anymore?"

"I'm sorry, my Vanilla Bean. I wish I could give an answer but I can't," Yonghoon stroked Hyungu's back. The omega cried into his alpha's chest, holding onto his shirt tightly as if letting Yonghoon go would make him drift away.


	9. Chapter 9

Harin's heart ached as he watched Hyungu cry into Yonghoon's chest from the doorway. It hurt that he couldn't do anything to take away his best friend's pain. 

"He'll be ok," Giwook said, as if sensing the older's thoughts. "He has Yonghoon-hyung and all of us to help him through this."

"I know, it's just hard seeing him like this," Harin let out a sigh. He went to enter the room, to help Hyungu anyway he could when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He checked it to see who was calling him. 

"Who's Unscented?" Giwook asked, peering at the caller ID on the phone. Harin was glad he changed the name, otherwise Giwook would be asking a very different question.

"The alpha I went on a date with," Harin answered.

"You had a date with an alpha?" Dongmyeong asked, sounding surprised. 

"You two should go be with Hyungu and Yonghoon," Harin said, shifting the subject. "I'll come in in a bit."

Giwook and Dongmyeong both agreed before heading into the room while Harin walked down the corridor and answered the call. 

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ok, so don't panic," Kwanghoon answered.

"Why?" Harin frowned.

"I'm at the hospital. Had a bit of a confrontation with an old packmate and my arm is going to need stitches. I don't much like hospitals so I was wondering if you could come here and keep me company while I wait."

"I'm actually already at the hospital. I'll explain when I get to you, you in Emergency?" Harin asked as he began heading that way.

"Yeah, the nurse told me to tell you to just say you're my boyfriend and they'll let you through to me," Kwanghoon answered. 

"Boyfriend hey? Bit soon to decide that don't you think," Harin said with a cheeky tone, unable to stop the grin on his face.

"I mean you could say you're the random guy I had one date with but I doubt they would let you through." 

Harin laughed. "See you in a bit."

"See ya."

Harin hung up the phone and continued on his way. He made it to the Emergency area and talked to the nurse at the desk. She directed him to Kwanghoon who was sitting on a bed and holding a rag to his arm. The alpha smiled when he saw Harin.

"Hey Ginger Snap," he said. "I already feel better just seeing you."

Harin scoffed at this as he tried pushing away the flustering feeling it caused. He took a seat on the bed next to the alpha and rested his head on Kwanghoon's shoulder. 

"Are you ok?"

"Hyungu was pregnant but the pup had to be removed because it was in the wrong place. He had surgery and is currently resting but he's beyond heart broken," Harin explained. 

"Vanilla Flower will get through it. He has a strong pack to help him."

Harin pulled away from Kwanghoon and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" The alpha asked. 

"You still call him Vanilla Flower?"

"Oh, it means nothing, I promise. Just an old habit from my asshole days. Sorry," Kwanghoon looked sheepishly. 

"Get yourself out of the habit and I'll forgive you."

Kwanghoon looked back at him and smiled. "Deal. You'll be the only one with a nickname then."

Harin leaned towards Kwanghoon, kissing him softly. 

The two fell into a small conversation before a doctor came in and started working on Kwanghoon's arm. Harin sharply inhaled when he saw the wound. It was about 5 inches long on Kwanghoon's forearm. 

"How did that happen?" Harin asked.

"Just a disagreement that got out of hand. I still have to deal with my old pack occasionally, even if I want to completely cut myself from them. One of my old packmates wasn't exactly happy that I abandoned them," Kwanghoon explained. He was looking directly at Harin, obviously not wanting to watch the doctor do the stitches. 

"Where's Sookja?" Harin asked, deciding to help distract the alpha.

"My neighbour is looking after her. She has a couple of kids around Sookja's age so she goes over there a lot when I have things to do. I've already let them know what's happened, mostly because I'm going to be late picking Sookja up."

"She's a cute kid. Definitely doesn't get it from you," Harin teased, giving the alpha a cheeky grin.

Kwanghoon's mouth fell open as he gave an offended look. "I like to think I'm plenty cute."

"Well, you can have your rare moments. Like when you're asleep you do this cute little nose scrunch," Harin scrunched up his nose, to mimic what Kwanghoon does.

"Oh my god, do that again. That was too cute."

"Of course you would find that cute," Harin muttered as he got flustered. 

"Alright, you're all good, Kwanghoon," the doctor said as she finished wrapping a bandage around his arm. "So you can either come here to get the stitches out or go through your GP."

Kwanghoon and the doctor had a short conversation before the two were allowed to go, heading back to the waiting room. Harin didn't want to let the alpha leave just yet. It helped him feel better strangely, having him there though he knew it wouldn't be for much longer. What time he got was enough for now.

Yonghoon watched Hyungu sleep, the omega had worn himself out by crying. In his heart, Yonghoon felt broken and cold. He hated seeing Hyungu in such distress and being unable to do a thing about it. He felt weak, incapable of the one thing he was meant to do. Protect his omega. 

Yonghoon took Hyungu's hand into his own and kissed the back of it. 

"I love you, my precious Vanilla Bean," he murmured.

"Yonghoon-hyung," Giwook put his hand on the alpha's shoulder. "You should go get yourself a coffee and a few minutes to rest."

"Yeah," Yonghoon agreed, getting to his feet and giving the chair to Giwook. 

"We'll look after him," Dongmyeong promised. The beta was sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you," Yonghoon said weakly before leaving the room and making his way to the waiting room. 

His eyes fell onto Harin, who was talking to a familiar alpha, Kwanghoon. Yonghoon paused and watched the two interact, ready to jump in if the alpha decided to mess with the beta. However, he instead became curious as the two talked. Kwanghoon was looking at the beta with a small smile. Harin seemed worried, fussing over the bandage on the alpha's arm. 

Yonghoon started walking over to the two when Kwanghoon hooked a finger under Harin's chin, making him look up before their lips connected. Yonghoon froze in place, stunned by what he just saw. He was now close enough to hear them.

"You worry a lot my Ginger Snap," Kwanghoon cooed. "I don't think anyone has cared as much as you."

"I only care because I want a second date," Harin gave a cheeky grin, making the alpha chuckle. 

"Are you two dating?" Yonghoon asked before he could really stop himself. He was positively stunned by what he had witnessed and heard given the history between Kwanghoon and Harin. The pair looked at him, startled before they stepped away from each other. 

"Yonghoon-hyung, how long have you been there?" Harin asked.

"Long enough to see the kiss and hear the nickname," Yonghoon answered. He wasn't angry by what he saw but instead, confused and shocked. 

"Yeah, not going to be able to explain my way out of it am I?"

Yonghoon shook his head.

"It's a bit of a long story, we ran into each other at a bar the other day and one thing led to another and here we are," Harin said. Yonghoon knew some details were being left out but he knew they weren't important for him to know. 

"I thought you hated Kwanghoon?" Yonghoon asked, still trying to make some sense of it all.

"I did but he's changed."

Yonghoon looked at the alpha who was fiddling with his bandage, looking a little anxious.

"Ok," Yonghoon looked back at Harin. "If this is what you need to move on from Hwanwoong, if this makes you happy and you're serious about this, then I have no problems with it. However, this might upset Dongmyeong. After what happened to Dongju, I doubt he'll forgive so easily. Not to mention if Hwanwoong finds out."

"I know, I am worried about that but I also want to give this a proper go. See where it goes. I'm prepared for any fallout that might occur but I don't want to regret anything," Harin stated.

Yonghoon looked back at Kwanghoon.

"If you hurt him, I won't hesitate to pay it back tenfold," Yonghoon warned. The younger alpha put his hands up in self defence.

"I would never ever hurt him on purpose," Kwanghoon promised.

Yonghoon wasn't overly sure about their relationship but Harin was an adult and sometimes mistakes needed to be made in order for one to grow.

"I should get going," Kwanghoon looked at Harin. "I need to pick Sookja up."

"I might stop by tonight," Harin said softly. 

"I hope you do," Kwanghoon pulled the beta into one last quick kiss before leaving. 

"I will admit, that was weird to watch," Yonghoon admitted, looking at Harin whose ears were going pink.

"How is Hyungu?" Harin asked, obvious with his attempt to change the subject.

"He's sleeping right now but he was absolutely heartbroken. I never want to see him like that again," Yonghoon sighed. "I feel the same, just broken and lost."

"You'll both be ok, you have each and I'm sure this will make your relationship stronger. You two also have all of us. We'll help you guys however you need," Harin touched Yonghoon's shoulder, his gingerbread scent swirling around the alpha and helping to calm him.

"Thank you, Harin. I think we're going to need everyone," Yonghoon gave a weak smile. He wasn't honestly sure if Hyungu would bounce back from this, he feared the change this all may cause. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harin was parked in Kwanghoon's apartment building's car park. He was deep in thought, thinking about his relationship with the alpha. He couldn't believe how much his opinion of the other had changed. It was only a week ago he despised the alpha and now he no longer hated Kwanghoon, in fact he had grown quite fond of the alpha. For the first time in a long time he felt wanted and needed by someone else. It felt nice. Even last night when Kwanghoon had fallen asleep, Harin enjoyed the simplicity of just holding the alpha. The warmth of the other's body, the rhythmic breathing and small noises that he made. Even his returning scent was pleasant to Harin, mild and oddly sweet smelling. He wanted to stay with the alpha for longer, to enjoy those small moments.

However, he was worried because he didn't want to hurt Kwanghoon and he often wondered if he was just desperate for love and affection. That he only thought he liked the other. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Kwanghoon. The alpha didn't deserve that.

Harin forced himself to leave the car. He wanted to see Kwanghoon, to talk to him. He didn't want to sit on these worries and he knew talking would help them both. He buzzed the intercom and the door unlocked a moment later. He went in and headed upstairs to Kwanghoon's home. The front door stopped him. He hesitated but the door opened and Kwanghoon looked at him with a happy smile. It sent a cascade of butterflies inside of the beta.

"We're just on our way out to have dinner," the alpha said. "Want to come with us?"

"Can we talk?" Harin asked.

"Serious talk?" Kwanghoon asked back. Harin nodded.

"Let's have dinner first. We can talk when we return."

"Ok," Harin agreed. 

"Thank you," Kwanghoon smiled softly. Harin already knew that smile. The alpha was feeling doubtful. It didn't take much for the beta to realise why. He grabbed Kwanghoon's hand and squeezed it.

"It's not what you think it is. I'm not going anywhere just yet," Harin said to reassure the other.

"Promise?" Kwanghoon muttered so quietly that Harin almost didn't hear.

"Promise."

Kwanghoon's smile brightened. He went to kiss Harin before being interrupted by Sookja.

"Ready," she announced grinning before she saw Harin. "We're going out."

"Are you? Can I join?" Harin asked. 

Sookja hummed in thought before finally nodding her head. "Ok."

Harin couldn't stop from smiling. "Honestly, how did you end up with such a cute little girl?"

"Absolute luck," Kwanghoon answered. Harin chuckled as the three made their way downstairs.

By the time they returned, Sookja had fallen asleep. Kwanghoon carried her to her room to put her down while Harin sat in the living room.

"So," Kwanghoon came into the room. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I'm worried that maybe I only like you because I don't want to be alone and not because you're you. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you," Harin admitted.

Kwanghoon sat down next to the beta with a small smile on his lips. "You don't want to hurt me?"

"No, I really don't."

"Because you like me?" Kwanghoon grinned.

"What?" Harin felt flustered as he stared wide eyed at the alpha.

"Ginger snap, I'm flattered," Kwanghoon nudged the other with his shoulder. 

"I will hit you," Harin threatened, making Kwanghoon fall back laughing.

"You don't need to worry, Ginger snap," Kwanghoon readed at Harin, his hand snaking behind the beta's head. "You wouldn't be so concerned if you didn't like me for me."

"How can you be sure?" Harin asked.

"Because no one has ever really cared about me like you do," Kwanghoon pulled Harin down and their lips connected. Harin wanted to scoff but became distracted when Kwanghoon's tongue slipped past his lips. He wasn't complaining, he was more than happy to wrap his own tongue around the alpha's.

"Are you staying tonight?" Kwanghoon asked after they broke apart.

"Is that ok?" Harin asked back.

"Of course. I like waking up to your scent, my Ginger snap," Kwanghoon smirked.

"If I'm honest, I don't mind waking up to your scent either," Harin admitted sheepishly. 

Kwanghoon looked at him surprised. Harin chuckled before kissing the alpha again.

Hyungu was relieved to finally be able to leave the hospital. He had wanted to leave in the morning but the doctors had insisted he waited until after lunch. He wanted to forget what happened and return to normal life, so he made Yonghoon take him to the university. It was the final day of Youngjo's experiment and Hyungu didn't want to be late.

"I can ask for us to leave the experiment," Yonghoon said as he parked the car.

"I need to do this. I just want to continue on like normal," Hyungu tried keeping his voice level but there was still a slight tremble. He was doing his best to force the emotions away, to completely erase any thought about what happened.

"Vanilla Bean, you don't need to push yourself. Youngjo will understand."

"Please my alpha, I'm fine," Hyungu insisted, really hoping the alpha wouldn't push it. He knew he was close to breaking, to letting all the tears out and he didn't want that to happen.

"Vanilla Bean…"

"Clover," Hyungu said with a firm tone. The alpha went quiet as he looked at the omega with surprised wide eyes. Never had Hyungu used their safe word outside of the bedroom but he wanted the alpha to stop and this was a way to do it, to show he was serious. He knew if he didn't stop Yonghoon now, the alpha would be able to force him to go home and rest. Normally, Hyungu didn't mind giving up control to the other but right now, after everything he just needed to be in control. 

"Hyungu?" Yonghoon spoke cautiously but the omega refused to acknowledge the lack of nickname. He just wanted things to be normal, Yonghoon saying his name wasn't normal.

"Vanilla Bean?" Yonghoon tried again. This time Hyungu looked at him.

"Let's…" the alpha paused for a moment, looking like he was carefully trying to pick his words. Hyungu simply waited for him to continue.

"Let's go in. If we're not too long, why don't we go out for dinner and a movie," Yonghoon suggested.

Hyungu gave a small smile. "I like the sound of that."

The two left the car and headed to the lab classroom. They found Youngjo talking to the other biteless pair, Kun and Ten.

"Ah, finally," Youngjo grinned as Hyungu and Yonghoon entered. "Take your shirt off and we'll begin."

Hyungu froze up. He had forgotten about that part. He didn't want to take his shirt off otherwise that would expose his bandages. The bandages would bring out the questions and Hyungu didn't want to talk about it. He felt Yonghoon wrap his arms around him.

"What do you need, Vanilla Bean?" The alpha asked quietly.

"I don't want to take my shirt off. They can't see them," Hyungu replied in a hush but panicked tone. He noticed Youngjo glance at them.

"Kun, we'll do you first," Youngjo stepped in front of Kun with the pheromone collector. Hyungu could feel his anxiety rising as he waited for his turn.

"All done. You're free to go."

Kun and Ten said goodbye and left. 

"You can keep your shirt on," Youngjo said as he fiddled with the device. "I'm guessing something has happened. I don't need to know. I'll just collect your pheromones."

"Ok," Hyungu's voice broke as relief washed over him. Yonghoon released him to allow the other alpha to use the collector.

"You're free to go," Youngjo smiled. "However, could I have a quick word with Yonghoon?"

Hyungu nodded and left the room. He wasn't surprised. Youngjo was smart enough not to ask Hyungu but caring enough to talk to Yonghoon at the very least. The omega knew his mate would need someone as support but Hyungu also knew he couldn't be that person. He wasn't strong enough to deal with his own feelings let alone Yonghoon's. He honestly just didn't want to think about it.

After a few minutes, Yonghoon emerged. He was smiling but Hyungu could see he had been crying. 

"Let's go see if anything interesting is on at the cinema," Yonghoon said as he took Hyungu's hand.

"Ok," the omega agreed as he put on a smile and pretended not to notice his mate's pain. 


	11. Chapter 11

"However, could I have a quick word with Yonghoon?" Youngjo had asked, making Yonghoon pause. Hyungu nodded and left the room.

"What do you want to talk about?" The older alpha asked, though he already knew. Youngjo was very observant, annoyingly so in fact.

"Look, I know about Hyungu's pregnancy. He told me last week when I was collecting his pheromones. He was concerned it might mess with my samples. You both smell in distress. You don't have to tell me but I'm here if you need to talk," Youngjo said.

Yonghoon couldn't stop the tears as they escaped him. He was tired of trying to keep it all inside. 

"It was an ectopic pregnancy. We had no… I had no other choice but to agree to the surgery for Hyungu. They said if they left it any longer it would have risked his health," Yonghoon explained as he tried wiping away his tears. "He wants to act like it never happened. I don't know what to do. He's hurting and I feel useless cause I just don't know."

Youngjo pulled Yonghoon into a hug and let him cry his heart out. Yonghoon was truly grateful for his friendship with the other. Youngjo was the only alpha he was willing to show weakness to and just having that in his life helped.

"Pregnancy loss is hard for omegas. Unplanned ones are a bit easier to deal with but can still be emotionally draining . You both are dealing with this loss in your own ways but you both also need to work through this together. I don't suggest this lightly but maybe have Hyungu bite you. A connection through an omega bite is temporary but it could help you both understand each other," Youngjo suggested. "Think it over and talk about it with your mate."

Yonghoon nodded in agreement as he pulled away from the other. 

"I'll talk to Hyungu about biting me. Thank you, Youngjo," he forced a smile and wiped away his remaining tears.

"I'm always here if you need me."

The two hugged goodbye. Yonghoon took a deep breath, collecting himself before leaving the room and returning to Hyungu with a smile.

"Let's go see if anything interesting is on at the cinema," he said as he took the omega's hand.

"Ok," Hyungu smiled but Yonghoon could tell it was being forced.

_ Movie and dinner, _ he thought.  _ Then I'll talk to him. _

Yonghoon forced everything out of his mind, focusing on the omega's happiness. They found a movie to watch, a suspense thriller. Yonghoon enjoyed sitting in the dark theatre with Hyungu snuggled up into his side. He tried focusing on the movie but found himself looking down at his omega, his Vanilla Bean. He ran his fingers slowly through Hyungu's hair. The omega hummed quietly but Yonghoon heard it, loud and clear. 

"I love you," he muttered as hot tears swelled up. Quietly, he let the tears run as he stared at the movie flickering across the screen. His fingers gently running through his mate's hair. 

Yonghoon carefully wiped away any evidence of his tears as the movie came to the end. Hyungu had fallen asleep on the alpha's lap. As the credits began to roll and the lights came on, Yonghoon shook Hyungu's shoulder gently. 

"Vanilla Bean, time to wake up," he said. Hyungu's eyes fluttered open as he sat up. 

"I'm tired, Yonghoon," he muttered as tears began rolling down his cheek. "I'm so tired."

Yonghoon pulled Hyungu into a hug. "Let's go home then."

The omega nodded as he wiped his eyes with the alpha's sleeve. He clung onto Yonghoon's arm as they left the cinema and went to the car. The drive home was quiet, Hyungu curled up in his seat as Yonghoon focused on the road. Once home, they both went straight to bed. Neither saying a word to the rest of the pack. 

"Hyungu," Yonghoon said after closing the bedroom door. Hyungu looked over at him. 

"I'm fine," he muttered. Yonghoon approached him and pulled him into a hug. 

"You don't have to be in here, my Vanilla Bean. In here, you can let it all out and I'll hold you, cry with you and just love you forever," he said. Hyungu's body shook as he grasped onto Yonghoon's shirt and cried into his chest. The alpha held him tightly as he too cried, feeling relief in letting his tears spill freely.

"I don't want to try again," Hyungu said with a muffled voice. "It hurts so much. I never want to go through this again."

"You never have to if you don't want to, my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon promised. Hyungu looked up at him.

"But… I know you want children one day. I don't think I can anymore and I can't take that from you," he pulled away from Yonghoon and hugged himself.

"We could adopt or maybe one day in the future you might feel like trying for one. And if it so happens we never have children, I can live with that too. I can live with that, I can't live without you, my beautiful Vanilla Bean. I love you, nothing will change that. You have my heart, no matter what."

"I don't know why you would want to be with a broken omega like me," Hyungu's voice cracked as he looked away. It hurt Yonghoon so deeply to see him in pain like this, to hear him talk about himself like that.

"You're not broken, you're in pain. It will take time before everything feels normal again but I'll be here, every moment you need me. I can even take leave from work," Yonghoon pulled the omega back into his hold. "It's our five year anniversary in a few days. We could go on a trip, wherever you want to go."

"I don't know. I just want to go to sleep, I'm tired," Hyungu pulled himself away from Yonghoon once again. "Can we just go to bed?"

"Of course," Yonghoon agreed. He ignored the pain that was etching into his heart and the feeling that Hyungu was rejecting him as the two got ready for bed. 

Dongmyeong felt nervous as he waited for his appointment. He still felt unsure seeing a psychologist but more than anything he wanted to stop causing Giwook pain. He played with his fingers, pushing all negative thoughts from his head. He was going to be ok, he was going to make himself a better person for the one he believed was his soul mate.

"Dongmyeong," the doctor called, startling the beta. He got to his feet and followed her into her office. 

"Take a seat," she said with a smile, gesturing to the sofa. Dongmyeong sat down and took a breath as the doctor took her seat. 

"I'm Doctor Song Hyekyung. Why don't we start off with you telling me why you made this appointment?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, I've been with my partner for almost five years and he's an omega. I'm constantly feeling insecure when it comes to him and alphas that he knows. I know he loves me, we're even having a child together but I'm scared he's going to leave me because I can't give him what an alpha can," Dongmyeong explained. He swallowed back the anxious feeling crawling up his throat. He was in a safe place, Hyekyung could help him, he just had to keep thinking that. 

"That's a very common feeling for a beta dating an omega and I'm proud you've taken this step. Many try to ignore it but it is definitely something that needs to be addressed. I'm going to run through some questions with you and together we'll work out an end goal, what it is you want to get out of these sessions," Hyekyung smiled. 

The two talked as the hour went by, Dongmyeong finding himself more at ease by the end of it. They had set out a goal for him and a few little activities that he could do if he had another panic attack. For the first time in a long time, Dongmyeong was beginning to feel certain of things. 

"Thank you, Doctor Song," Dongmyeong said with a smile as the doctor led him back to the waiting room. 

"I'm always here to help. I'll see you in two weeks," she smiled before disappearing back to her office. 

Dongmyeong felt lighter as he waited outside for Harin to pick him up. He messaged Giwook, telling his omega about the appointment. He thought back to what the doctor had said, about giving Giwook a claiming nickname. He had never thought about it before, he wondered if he should talk to Giwook first or just use a nickname. He thought about a suitable name and marshmallow came to mind.

"Marshmallow," he muttered with a smile. It was perfect. Dongmyeong looked out to the car park to see if Harin had turned up when his eyes fell onto a familiar alpha. He narrowed his eyes as anger and hatred boiled inside of him. 

"Why are you here?" He asked with a venomous tone. 

"I have an appointment," Kwanghoon answered with a flat tone, not even looking at the beta as he went for the door. 

"Think they can help you with your toxicity?" Dongmyeong knew he was being mean but after what his twin went through, he felt the alpha deserved it. 

"How about you fuck off, Honeypot?" Kwanghoon growled. "I don't need this right now."

Dongmyeong scoffed. "You should have left this city. My brother doesn't need to worry about you lurking around. No one needs you here."

Kwanghoon sighed as he finally opened the door and went inside. Dongmyeong felt justified with the way he spoke to the alpha and yet something inside was gnawing at him. He pushed it aside when a text came through from Harin, saying he was in the parking lot. 


	12. Chapter 12

Giwook stared at the watermelon. He had an assignment to make a song using something random and he decided to use the fruit. It had been sitting on the kitchen counter so he took it to the study, not particularly caring if it belonged to one of the other members. He knew he could make something based on it but still his mind was refusing to work.

"Is this your fault my pup?" He asked, pressing a hand on his tummy.

"Already blaming our child?" Dongmyeong asked from the study door. "Why do you have earphones plugging into a melon?"

"It's for school," Giwook answered as he got to his feet and went to his beta, happy that he was finally home.

"For school?" Dongmyeong raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around the omega.

"Yeah," Giwook confirmed but didn't elaborate with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel lighter," Dongmyeong smiled before pressing a kiss onto Giwook's lips. "I love you… Marshmallow."

Giwook felt his heart soar at the nickname. Secretly he always wanted one from the beta but never voiced his desire out of fear it would set off Dongmyeong's insecurities. Claiming nicknames were an alpha thing but regardless of partner, all omegas desired one. He pulled Dongmyeong into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues entangling.

Giwok felt breathless when the kiss finally broke. His heart beating as fast as when Dongmyeong had first kissed him years ago. 

"I love you so much my beta," he said with all the love he could muster and more. "So very very much."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that response. I felt anxious about giving you the nickname. I wasn't sure you would accept it," Dongmyeong admitted.

"Dongmyeong, I love you with my very soul. I've always wanted you to give me a nickname. I'll never need an alpha because I have everything I could ever need and more with you," Giwook professed. 

"I'm sorry, I've risked us so much because of my insecurities. I'm going to get better, to appreciate you more, I promise my Marshmallow. For you and for our pup," Dongmyeong touched Giwook's tummy. The omega put his hand over Dongmyeong's.

"Can you believe it'll be five years in a few days?" Giwook grinned. 

"Yeah, it'll be five years for Yonghoon-hyung and Hyungu-hyung too. The day before us," Dongmyeong commented. 

"Do you think they are alright? I'm worried for them, they just constantly smell of distress," Giwook looked in the direction of the older couple's room. Since losing their pup, both Yonghoon and Hyungu had been like ghosts of their former selves. Giwook wished he could do something, anything to take away their pain but instead all he felt was guilt.

"I feel bad," he admitted in a quiet voice, almost afraid to say it out loud. "Like guilty that we have our pup but they lost theirs."

"You have nothing to be guilty about, Marshmallow. It's unfortunate what happened but they're both strong. They have each other and they'll pull through."

Giwook felt tears well up. "It's just so unfair. I know they weren't planning but I bet they were both excited. Knowing Yonghoon-hyung, he probably said something about our pups being the same age, growing up together. They would have been amazing parents but now they are in so much pain and we're helpless to stop it."

Dongmyeong held Giwook tightly, letting him cry on to his shoulder. Giwook gripped onto the beta's shirt, glad he had the other to hold him. He hated how helpless he felt, how much he wished he could help his hyungs. He wanted to save them from the pain, to take it all away but he knew there was nothing he could do but be there for them as much as possible. Still, it just didn't feel like enough.

Hyungu found it calming to clean. It was routine, normal, just an everyday requirement that didn't need much thought process. He could easily zone out, washing dishes with music playing. All he wanted was to feel normal again, for the pain in his heart to just vanish and to just forget the loss of his pup. 

Hyungu moved onto the laundry, putting away the clean clothes into everyone's rooms. He was home alone, something he enjoyed just for the tranquility it gave. As he sorted through Yonghoon's draws, he felt his fingers brush something hard. He pushed aside the clothes and saw a small ring box.

Anxiety gnawed at his insides as he picked it up and opened it. Hyungu closed it again, quickly before he could properly see it but he still knew what it was. An engagement band. Yonghoon was planning to propose. Panic gripped the omega. Though he did know it was coming, seeing the ring made it completely real.

Hyungu threw the box back into the draw, covering it with clothes before leaving the room. He wanted to marry his alpha, truly he did but he also didn't want Yonghoon to chain himself to a broken omega. He left the house, leaving behind his phone and wallet. He needed to leave, to escape. He just walked, with no destination in mind.

Hyungu had no idea how long he walked but he found himself at a playground. He sat down, feeling exhausted and watched the children as they played. He wondered what his own pup would have enjoyed. The swings, the slide or maybe they would have made quick friends with the others, playing games like tag and hide and seek. Hyungu hid his face as tears began pouring. He wanted to be a father so badly, to be like the other parents around but now he was terrified to be pregnant. Scared to go through the pain of possibly losing another pup.

"Va… Hyungu?"

Startled, the omega looked up to see Kwanghoon. There was a moment of fear but he pushed it aside. Harin said the alpha had changed and he trusted his oldest friend.

"Are you ok?" Kwanghoon asked.

Hyungu shook his head in response. The alpha sat down beside him.

"Ginger Snap told me what happened. I'm really sorry, I honestly can't imagine how much pain you must be in."

"It really hurts," Hyungu murmured, his voice cracking. He leaned his head on Kwanghoon's shoulder and was grateful when the alpha put an arm around him. Kwanghoon held him tightly as he cried. 

"Uncle Kwangie," a small voice said as a girl stopped in front of them. "Is he ok?"

"He's in pain, Sookja," Kwanghoon answered softly, in a tone Hyungu had never heard him use before.

Sookja sat on Hyungu's other side and hugged him.

"You'll be ok," she said.

"Come on. Why don't I take you home so you're with your pack?" Kwanghoon offered.

"I don't want to, I just can't," Hyungu said. "I'm broken, Yonghoon is better off without me."

"I highly doubt that. He loves you," Kwanghoon argued, still with that soft tone.

"Please I don't want to go home," Hyungu begged.

"Ok, how about you come back to mine? You can sleep and I can call Harin," the alpha suggested. Hyungu nodded in agreement, the idea of sleeping was very welcomed. He couldn't deny how tired he felt.

The three left the park, with Kwanghoon driving them back to his apartment. Hyungu felt a pang of guilt for heading to another alpha's home alone and without his own alpha knowing but he couldn't bring himself to ask to go home. He wished he could vanish, that Yonghoon could find another omega who wasn't broken and who could give him children. Hyungu felt he no longer deserved the alpha's love.

"Sookja, go play in your room please," Kwanghoon said as they entered his apartment. "I'll make you something to eat in a minute."

"Will Uncle Harin be coming over?" Sookja asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok," She ran off. 

"Are you alright sleeping in my bed? I have some of Ginger Snap's clothes if you want to sleep with them for comfort," Kwanghoon offered. 

"It's cute that you call Harin-hyung Ginger Snap," Hyungu commented. 

Pink dusted Kwanghoon's cheeks as he chuckled nervously. "I know I haven't dated him for long but I honestly feel smittened. After all the shit I put your pack through though makes me feel like I don't deserve him or his love."

"You make him happy. I think he's smitten with you too," Hyungu said with a tired smile.

"Yeah?" Kwanghoon smiled. "That makes me really happy to hear. I honestly want to be with him for as long as he'll let me. I know it's not going to be easy for us. Especially when Dongmyeong finds out."

"I'm sure Dongmyeong will come around one day. You're honestly not that teenager anymore and you deserve a chance if you're really putting the effort in to change yourself."

"I am. I'm trying so hard. Come on, you look exhausted," Kwanghoon led Hyungu to the bedroom. He grabbed a shirt off a set of draws and handed it to the omega. Hyungu recognised it as one of Harin's.

"Thank you."

"I'll go call Ginger Snap."

"Just Harin-hyung please. I don't want to see Yonghoon right now," Hyungu said quietly as he hugged the gingerbread scented shirt.

"Hyungu, you need to let him know you're safe," Kwanghoon argued.

"Tell Harin-hyung to let him know I'm ok but not where I am, please."

Kwanghoon sighed as his hand went to the back of his neck. He didn't look too comfortable with the idea.

"Ok, I will," he agreed. "Get some sleep. I'll send Harin here as soon as he arrives."

The alpha left, closing the door. Hyungu changed into Harin's shirt, grateful to have it and got into the bed. His eyelids felt heavy as he curled up into a ball. Guilt gnawed at his insides, he hoped Yonghoon wouldn't be angry at him but he also knew the alpha definitely wouldn't be. Yonghoon rarely got angry, he always remained calm. 

"I'm sorry my alpha," Hyungu murmured to himself as his eyelids dropped and sleep hugged him like a much welcomed friend. 


	13. Chapter 13

Harin arrived at Kwanghoon's apartment soon after receiving a call from the alpha. He was worried about Hyungu and his mental state. He knew losing the pup was difficult but Hyungu not wanting to see Yonghoon wasn't good. Harin hoped this wasn't the beginning of the end of the couple.

"He's sleeping in my room," Kwanghoon said after opening the front door.

"Thank you for looking after him," Harin kissed the alpha before heading to the bedroom. He found Hyungu curled up in bed, asleep. He slipped into the bed and slowly stroked the omega's soft hair.

"Yonghoon doesn't deserve a broken omega," Hyungu mumbled as his eyes fluttered open and he looked at Harin.

"You're not broken, Hyungu," Harin said. "You're in pain. What happened was horrible but it doesn't define you."

Tears spilled from Hyungu's eyes. Harin pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly as he cried. He cried until he fell asleep. Harin didn't let him go, knowing he needed to be held while he slept. 

Harin felt conflicted, he wanted to call Yonghoon but didn't want to go against what Hyungu had asked. It just felt wrong leaving the alpha in the dark. The bedroom door opened and Kwanghoon poked his head in.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked quietly.

"Not sure. I want to convince Hyungu to go home and talk to Yonghoon-hyung," Harin answered. Hyungu shifted in his sleep but didn't seem to stir.

"Maybe we should bring Yonghoon here. I can call him," kwanghoon offered. Harin nodded before he could think himself out of it.

"Please," he said. Kwanghoon left, closing the door behind him.

"I don't want to see Yonghoon," Hyungu said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked up at Harin with a pleading look.

"You need to, Hyungu. I know you're in pain but he loves you. Even if you can never have children again, he'll still love you. You're his omega, his mate. Don't shut him out," Harin begged.

Hyungu looked conflicted but after a moment he nodded his head. "I'll talk to him when he gets here."

"Thank you," Harin hugged him tightly. "Try and get a bit more sleep."

"Will you stay?"" 

"Of course."

Hyungu snuggled up closely to Harin and closed his eyes. The beta held him tightly, sending out his scent to help him sleep.

An hour went by before there was a knock at the door. It opened and Yonghoon came in. He looked worried as he walked over to the bed.

"He's asleep," Harin said as the alpha sat on the bed and touched Hyungu's hair.

"It feels like everything is falling apart," Yonghoon admitted. "My omega is hurting so badly and I'm failing as an alpha to protect him from this pain."

"You're doing the best you can, hyung," Harin tried reassuring the alpha. Yonghoon didn't look convinced as he got into the bed, lying on Hyungu's other side. The omega rolled over and moved closer to Yonghoon who gladly took him into his arms.

"My omega, my Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon murmured. "I love you with my very soul."

"I'm sorry," Hyungu muttered. "I saw the ring and panicked."

"We can wait to get engaged if you're not ready ," Yonghoon said before kissing the top of the omega's head. "I don't mind waiting."

"You deserve better than me, Yonghoon."

"There's no one better than you, Vanilla Bean. You're my future, my entire life. Everything that I am and will become belongs to you. And without you, I am nothing."

Hyungu shook as he began sobbing into the alpha's chest. Harin's heart ached for the couple. Neither deserved such heartbreak but there was little he could do to take away the pain. He was just a bystander, unable to stop the tragedy playing out before him.

Harin got out of bed, to give the two time alone and because he needed Kwanghoon to soothe the aching inside. Neither said a word to him as he left. He went searching for Kwanghoon, finding the alpha on the balcony having a smoke. Harin went out and hugged him from behind.

"How are they?" He asked, putting his free hand on Harin's arm.

"They're in so much pain. I wish I could take it away. I want to believe they will be strong enough to pull through but I'm worried this might be the beginning of the end," Harin buried his face into Kwanghoon's back. There was the slightest hint of the alpha's scent, weak enough that it was almost sweet smelling. Harin liked it, it was comforting in a strange way.

"They will be ok. They just need time," Kwanghoon patted Harin's arm, signalling the beta to let go as he stubbed out his cigarette. He turned around, pulling Harin into a proper hug. He tilted the beta's head up slightly and kissed him softly.

"I have to take Sookja home soon. Why don't we go on our second date and catch a movie?" Kwanghoon suggested.

"I like the sound of that," Harin smiled before kissing Kwanghoon once again.

They headed back inside after a few moments in each other's arms. Kwanghoon went to get Sookja as Harin went back to the bedroom. He knocked on the door before entering. Yonghoon and Hyungu were out of bed, the omega gripping onto the alpha's arm.

"We're going to head home," Yonghoon said. "We don't want to overpower your scent. Doubt Kwanghoon will be happy if his bed doesn't smell like his beta."

"That's ok, I'm probably going to stay the night," Harin smiled slightly.

"Harin, Hyungu and I fully accept your relationship with Kwanghoon however, if this is going to be a long term thing, you need to tell Giwook and Dongmyeong," Yonghoon spoke in a soft tone but it still held the authority of the pack leader's demand rather than a simple suggestion.

"I know. Kwanghoon is reluctant. He ran into Dongmyeong and it didn't go well. I don't think he'll accept us but I'm happy. I really like being with Kwanghoon."

"I know, I can tell. Just be aware of the possible fallout and be prepared for it."

"Trust me, I am."

Yonghoon patted Harin's shoulder with a caring but worried look before he and Hyungu left. Harin followed them out, saying goodbye to them both as they left the apartment.

"Unce Harin!" Sookja called out happily as he was closing the door. She ran up to him, letting him pick her up for a hug.

"I don't want to go home," she whined.

"I'm afraid you have to, sweetheart," Kwanghoon said. She looked over at him and pouted.

"Don't worry, Sookja. You'll see me again soon," Harin promised.

"Ok," she murmured sadly. She stayed in Harin's arms as they headed downstairs to Kwanghoon's car.

Giwook was looking forward to hanging out with his classmates. The group decided to see a movie and have drinks afterwards, though the pregnant omega was ditching that part. 

The group spent a good amount of time trying to decide which movie to see. The omegas mostly wanted to see the new rom-com, the alphas mostly wanted to watch the new superhero movie and the beta were stuck in between.

"How about this?" Yangyang pointed to a poster for a new comedy. The group all agreed. Yangyang collected everyone's money to get the tickets while the rest of the group went to the concessions. As Giwook waited in line, he started smelling a familiar gingerbread scent. He looked around and went wide eyed as he saw Kwanghoon and Harin kissing before the beta headed into the toilets. As the alpha was waiting, his eyes locked with Giwook's, widening in surprise.

"Here's your ticket, Giwook-hyung," Yangyang said as he appeared in front of Giwook, breaking his eye contact with the alpha and handing him a ticket.

"Thank you," Giwook smiled, taking the small piece of paper. He tried finding Kwanghoon again but the alpha had disappeared. 

"Everything ok?" Yangyang asked.

"Yeah, just thought I saw someone I knew," Giwook answered. He felt unsure if he believed what he just witnessed. The idea of Harin kissing Kwanghoon seemed unreal yet he did see it. He decided not to mention it to the others in his pack, not until he could ask Harin. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

After the movie, Yangyang gave Giwook a lift home.

"For a comedy, it was kind of boring," Yangyang said. "I feel bad for suggesting it."

"I enjoyed it," Giwook smiled.

"Yeah? That's good to hear," Yangyang grinned. "Hopefully the others did too otherwise they might make me buy the first round of drinks."

Giwook chuckled. He enjoyed the alpha's company and would be lying if he claimed he didn't sometimes wonder if they would have ended up together if Dongmyeong wasn't in his life. He tried not to think about it, feeling guilty at the very thought. It almost felt like cheating. 

"I hope you have a good night," Yangyang said after pulling into Giwook's driveway. 

"You too. Don't get too drunk," Giwook got out of the car and waved goodbye, watching the alpha as he left before heading inside. He found Yonghoon in the kitchen making dinner and Hyungu sitting at the counter on his phone. Both still smelt like distress. 

"Hey," Giwook smiled gently, greeting them both.

"How was the movie?" Hyungu asked quietly, like he was afraid to talk too loud.

"It was good," Giwook answered as he walked around the counter and sat next to the older omega. "How are you?"

"I'll be ok," Hyungu murmured in response. 

"We've decided to go to couples counselling," Yonghoon stated. "Just to help us work through our loss. I know we're both not handling it the best and I can tell you and the others are worried for us."

"I'm sorry."

Giwook frowned with concern at Hyungu. "You have nothing to apologise for, hyung. Neither of you deserve any of this and I'm sorry that you had to go through his heartbreak. In fact, I feel guilty, like it's wrong that I…"

"No, no, no," Hyungu said quickly. "Please don't feel guilty. I'm so happy that you still have your pup growing in there. Please don't feel guilty because we lost ours. It's not your fault and you're allowed to be happy. Don't let our tragedy take away from your happiness."

Hyungu placed his hand on Giwook's tummy, staring at it lovingly. 

"I'm looking forward to meeting your little one, to being their uncle," he said. It was the most animated Giwook had seen Hyungu since the hospital. Just that small spark of happiness in his eyes and his scent losing the notes of distress for a moment.

"We both are," Yonghoon added. "We can't wait to meet them."

"I don't know still if I ever want to be pregnant again, I'm scared of going through this heartache but knowing I'll get to be in someone's child's life is enough for me, for now," Hyungu said softly. Giwook put his hand over Hyungu's. 

"I'm glad you're both going to be in my pup's life. Honestly, I couldn't have asked for a better pack," he said with a smile. Hyungu pulled Giwook into a hug, holding him tightly as he buried his face in the crook of the younger omega's neck, breathing in deeply. Giwook happily sent out his pheromones, knowing how much Hyungu enjoyed and found comfort in the smell. 


	14. Chapter 14

Giwook hadn't seen Harin for a couple of days and he desperately wanted to ask if he had really seen the beta with Kwanghoon. During his lunch break, he went to the engineer department to find Harin. He found the beta in his classroom, reading while eating lunch. He looked up when Giwook approached.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as he closed his book.

"Um… I want to talk to you about who your boyfriend is," Giwook answered nervously.

"Ah, you did see us then. Have you told anyone?"

Giwook shook his head. "I wanted to talk to you first. To make sure. So you're really dating Kwanghoon?"

"Yeah, I am. Yonghoon-hyung and Hyungu already know and I was planning to tell you and Dongmeyong soon. We're just not sure how it'll go," Harin admitted. "I understand if you're upset. He wasn't nice to any of us in high school but he's really changing. Honestly, he's nothing like how he used to be."

"I was shocked but I'm not upset. I guess I'm more confused than anything. I mean, you hated him so much for what he did to us, to Hwanwoong. How are you able to date him?"

Harin patted the seat next to him, signally the omega to sit down before he replied.

"If I'm honest, I never planned to date him. We ran into each other at a bar and hooked up. Afterwards, we started texting and he asked me out so I decided to go for it. I didn't expect much, nor did I expect myself to start falling for him but I have. I love being with him, he's attentive to my needs and wants. He's caring, always worrying about how our relationship could affect my standing in the pack and he honestly doesn't want me to get hurt. I love that about him. He's nothing like the asshole we knew in high school. He just wants to live a normal life, he's left his old pack and makes himself scentless. I really want to see where this goes, I honestly feel like we could be long term," Harin explained with a soft smile. Giwook could see it in his face and hear it in his words, he honestly was in love with Kwanghoon and as foreign as that felt to the omega, as impossible as it felt, he did find himself feeling happy for Harin. After his break up with Hwanwoong, Harin hadn't been happy for so long and for him to be sitting there with the smile on his face and love in his eyes, it was nice to see. However, Giwook knew Dongmyeong would have the hardest time accepting this.

"Dongmyeong won't accept this," Giwook said quietly. "He honestly hates Kwanghoon so much that I don't think you'll be able to change his mind, no matter how much Kwanghoon has changed."

"Yeah, I know. If it ends up being that I have to leave the pack to stay with Kwanghoon, I'm ok with that."

Giwook's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe what Harin just said. For the entire relationship with Hwanwoong, leaving the pack was one thing he was hard against so to hear he was willing to leave to be with Kwanghoon seemed surreal. 

"Wow, you must really like him," Giwook said. 

Harin chuckled. "Yeah, well, I screwed up with Hwanwoong. I really did love him but I was so unwilling to leave the pack for him and in the end I lost him. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Besides, I'm a beta, we don't have a strong need for a pack so I can easily live outside of one and it's not like we wouldn't still see each other."

"I guess. It just wouldn't be the same without you around but I want you to be happy and if Kwanghoon makes you happy then stay with him," Giwook smiled. 

"Thank you, Giwook," Harin pulled the omega into a hug. Giwook relaxed into his hold, enjoying the Gingerbread scent swirling around. 

"When you tell Dongmyeong, I'll try my best to get him to accept you two. You deserve happiness and Kwanghoon deserves a chance," Giwook said. 

"I really hope he can accept us," Harin murmured. Giwook had no idea what the outcome would be, how Dongmyeong would truly react but he did hope he was able to get his beta to see Kwanghoon as the alpha he is now and not as the alpha he once was.

Yonghoon looked at the engagement band in the restaurant's bathroom. He was on his anniversary date with Hyungu and impulsively brought the ring along. He wanted to propose but knew his omega wasn't ready for it. He closed the ring box and put it back into his pocket. He gave himself a moment to settle his thoughts before returning to Hyungu. 

Hyungu smiled as he sat down. 

"Sorry for taking so long," Yonghoon apologised. 

"That's ok. What do you want to do after dinner?"

"I was thinking we could go for a walk. The night is beautiful this time of the year," Yonghoon answered. Hyungu nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good."

They fell in comfortable conversation, getting a dessert to share before heading off for their walk. Hyungu held onto Yonghoon's hand tightly, walking close to him which gave the alpha a sense of comfort. He loved having Hyungu as close as possible. It almost felt like everything was normal again. Hyungu pressed up against Yonghoon to let another couple walk by them before looking up at the alpha confused. He reached into Yonghoon's pocket and pulled out the ring box making the alpha panic. 

"You brought the ring with you," Hyungu said softly.

"I'm sorry. I know you're not ready, I wasn't planning on proposing. I just grabbed it when we left, I don't know why," Yonghoon explained, hoping Hyungu wasn't going to be upset with him. 

Hyungu opened up the ring box and looked at the engagement band inside. 

"It's really pretty. You have a good eye," he said before looking up at Yonghoon. "After the other day, I've been thinking. I know I panicked when I saw this and I'm sorry that I did, but I really do want to get engaged. I really want to marry you and be yours forever, I'm just scared that one day you'll wake up and regret staying with me."

Yonghoon took the box off of Hyungu and pocketed it before taking the omega's hands into his own.

"Hyungu, my Vanilla Bean, I'll love you forever no matter what. Until we're old and grey, and even after we die and return to the stars, I will still love you," he proclaimed. "You are my one and only, my true soulmate and you can never convince me otherwise. I'll never regret being with you, I promise."

Hyungu's bottom lip quivered as a tear escaped and rolled down his cheek. Yonghoon wiped it away before pulling him into a tender kiss. 

"Yonghoon," Hyungu murmured against his lips.

"Hmm," he hummed as he pressed their foreheads together and looked into his eyes.

"Could you perhaps show me where you were going to propose to me? Maybe even show me how you were going to propose?" Hyungu asked quietly. 

Yonghoon gave a small smile. "I think I could do both of those."

Hyungu smiled back shyly before kissing Yonghoon one more time. Still holding hands, the alpha led them to the exact spot he had originally planned to bring Hyungu. It was a small gorgeous community garden Yonghoon had happened across one day during a walk. At night it was even more beautiful with fairy lights decorating the gates that bordered the colourful plants. In the centre was a small water feature with a pond full of koi fish. Hyungu looked around in awe before going to the pond and staring at the colourful fish. 

Yonghoon stood behind the omega, his hand in his pocket as he fiddled with the box, wondering if Hyungu had really been hinting for him to propose. He took a deep breath and pulled the box out, deciding to risk it.

"Hyungu, my Vanilla Bean," he said softly, getting Hyungu to turn around. 

"Yes, my Alpha," he said with a shy smile.

"Would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my husband?" Yonghoon asked as he snapped the box open. 

"Of course," Hyungu grinned at Yonghoon, looking at him with absolute love. "There's nothing in this world that I want more than to be with you forever and beyond."

Yonghoon put the ring on Hyungu's finger, looking at it lovingly before he was pulled into a kiss by the omega. After so long feeling so heartbroken and in pain, Yonghoon was grateful for this single moment of pure love and bliss. He didn't want the night to end. 

"Yonghoon, please take me home and show me exactly why you're my alpha," Hyungu pleaded, making Yonghoon grin. 

"It'll be my absolute pleasure," he said, taking Hyungu's hand and leading them back to the car. It had been too long since they were truly last intimate and Yonghoon desperately wanted to hold his omega close. To feel Hyungu's body under his fingertips and to hear him moan and beg for more.

"What's your limit?" Yonghoon asked as the two arrived home and went to the bedroom. It was a common question for him to ask, to make sure he knew exactly what Hyungu desired and to avoid having the safe word used. 

"No limit," Hyungu answered as he pulled Yonghoon's shirt out of his pant's waistband and began unbuttoning it.

"Are you sure?" It was rare for Hyungu to give him no limit. It didn't necessarily mean the omega could handle it but more that the omega wanted absolutely no control until he couldn't take anymore and needed to use the safe word. 

"100 percent. I want to think about nothing but you tonight," Hyungu smiled. 

Yonghoon grabbed Hyungu's chin, forcing him to look up before kissing him hard. His omega moaned, holding on tightly to the alpha's unbuttoned shirt. Any worry about pushing Hyungu too far was put to the back of Yonghoon's mind as he forced the omega onto the bed and got on top. If Hyungu wanted to think of nothing but Yonghoon then that was exactly what the alpha was going to give him. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover and Citrus Bites are now running on the same time line completely ^^ Originally Clover was a week or so behind but I've skipped a little bit of time to line it up better

"Are you sure about this?" Kwanghoon asked for the umpteenth time. They had been together for a month now and Harin felt it was time to finally tell Dongmyeong. He wanted it done, to figure out if he would still have a place in the pack. Also given that Dongju now knew, he didn't want to force the omega to keep a secret from his twin, he already felt bad that Giwook had to keep it secret. 

"We have to do this eventually," Harin answered as he held Kwanghoon's hand tightly. "I've already discussed everything with Yonghoon-hyung. He wants to talk to you first. If by some luck, Dongmyeong accepts us, you can be considered a part of our pack if you want to."

Kwanghoon looked at Harin surprised. "You serious?"

"Yeah. We are all considering moving soon, for Giwook's pup when they arrive. One of the houses we looked at has a granny flat out back. It has two bedrooms, a kitchenette, adjoining living area and it's own bathroom. It'll be perfect for us and Mikyung," Harin smiled.

"I would love that. To be a part of a pack again would be amazing."

Harin pulled Kwanghoon into a kiss before the two left the car and headed inside. Harin was nervous, he knew Dongmyeong would be upset but he hoped somehow the younger beta could accept them. They found Yonghoon sitting in the lounge room, watching TV as Hyungu was lying down. His head was on Yonghoon's lap as he was reading. They both looked at Harin and Kwanghoon as they came in.

"Hi there, Kwanghoon," Yonghoon said with a smile.

"Hi, thank you for letting me into your home," Kwanghoon smiled nervously.

"That's ok. I feel if you tell Dongmyeong here, we can help contain any possible fallout."

"Come sit over here, Kwanghoon," Harin pulled the alpha to the free sofa and the two sat down.

"Now, Harin has told me a lot. About Mikyung, about an encounter you had with an ex-packmate and that you seem to be on somewhat good terms with Youngjo's pack. Vanilla Bean, Giwook and I are all ok if you would like to join our pack but it really depends on Dongmyeong. My main concern however is your ex-pack. I'm worried about possible future clashes you may have with them," Yonghoon explained.

"Hyesu-noona is doing her best to keep the pack under control. After the death of her omega and unborn child, she really changed as a person. She's working hard to reform the alphas in the group," Kwanghoon answered. He put his hand on Harin's thigh, squeezing it lightly. The beta could sense his anxieties.

"Ok, I might need to talk to her. Depending. Dongmyeong and Giwook should be home soon. Giwook is aware you're here."

As if on cue, the front door opened and they could hear Dongmyeong and Giwook talking. It abruptly stopped when they entered the lounge room. Kwanghoon froze up when the young beta's eyes landed on him and hardened into a glare.

"Why is he here?" He asked in a deadly tone.

"My beta," Giwook said softly, touching Dongmyeong's arm. "Hear them out and please don't be mad."

Dongmyeong looked at the mega. "Did you know he was going to be here?"

"I did."

"Dongmyeong, we need to tell you something," Harin said, getting the other's attention. "Kwanghoon is my new boyfriend."

Dongmyeong's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could you date him?"

"Kwanghoon isn't the same alpha as back then. He's honestly changed," Harin answered.

"Changed? Alphas don't change, especially toxic ones like him."

"Dongmyeong," Yonghoon said softly. "I understand what he put everyone through but he is changing."

"Wait, so you all know about this and accept it?" Dongmyeong looked at everyone in disbelief. 

"We do. So does Hwanwoong and to a lesser degree, Dongju," Yonghoon answered. "We understand accepting this will be hard but I think you should give him a chance."

"Why? He doesn't deserve a chance. No one who has done what he's done deserves a chance," Dongmyeong argued.

Kwanghoon tried shrinking himself, letting go of Harin and bowing his head in shame.

"If that's how you feel then you are truly blinded by your own hate for alphas," Harin said angrily. "Because every alpha we know has done questionable things. Yonghoon-hyung was pretty much the Kwanghoon of his teen years."

"No he wasn't. Right?" Dongmyeong turned to Yonghoon.

"There was a reason I was packless before I met you. I ran with the wrong crowd in high school. Both Youngjo and I hurt a lot of omegas. Treating them like they were simply placed on this earth to serve us alphas. If it wasn't for Youngjo almost doing something he would have regretted and convincing me to leave the pack, I wouldn't be here right now. I probably would have continued down that path," Yonghoon explained. Hyungu sat up and held Yonghoon for comfort.

"I would probably be hurting a string of omegas," Yonghoon continued. "Alphas can change. If I didn't believe Kwanghoon was putting the effort into changing, I would have put a stop to this sooner."

Dongmyeong turned to leave, only stopping when Giwook grabbed his hand. He pulled it out of the omega's hold. 

"I'm going to mum and dad's," he said. "Don't follow me."

He left, shutting the front door roughly on the way out. Hyungu and Harin immediately got up and went to Giwook, pulling him into a hug as his scent went bitter. 

"He rejected me," he said with a small voice.

"He hasn't rejected you. He's upset but he still loves you," Hyungu said to reassure him.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault," Kwanghoon hugged himself.

"It's not your fault, Kwanghoon. That actually went a lot better than I expected. Dongmyeong just needs time," Yonghoon stated.

"He just rejected his omega," Kwanghoon argued.

"He's a beta. They don't work the same as us. This is a rejection. He just needs time."

Kwanghoon stood up. "I should go."

Harin let go of Giwook and went to his alpha.

"My Ginger Snap, I love you so much," Kwanghoon caressed Harin's face. "But I don't want to be the reason you leave your pack. I'm not worth it."

Harin leaned into Kwanghoon's hand. "To me you're more than worth it."

"I'm scared you'll wake up one day full of regret and resent me for it," Kwanghoon admitted quietly. 

"I won't. Even if it turns out we're not destined to be together forever, I'll never regret being with you."

Kwanghoon kissed Harin. "I really hope you don't and also I hope we are destined forever. I just want you in my life until the end of my days."

Dongmyeong laid curled up in his childhood bed. He felt betrayed by his pack. He couldn't comprehend why they all easily accepted Kwanghoon after what he did to them. He definitely couldn't understand how Harin could even date him.

There was a light knock at the door before it opened.

"Mum, I'm ok," he said sitting up before his eyes fell on Dongju. "Ju? Why are you here?"

"Mum called me," Dongju answered as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "What happened? She said you're upset."

"Harin is dating Kwanghoon but you already knew that, didn't you?" Dongmyeong asked quietly.

"Yeah, I found out the other day."

"And you're ok with it?"

"I don't particularly agree with it but they are allowed to date whoever they want. And Kwanghoon has changed a lot. I think you should give him a chance."

"Dongmyeong frowned. "How can I after what he put us through? After what he did to Hwanwoong-hyung? After what he did to you?"

Dongju shifted slightly. "I can't speak for Hwanwoong-hyung but I know he's found his peace with what happened. As for me, well, I need to tell you the truth. You see, Mikyung isn't Sangwook's daughter. She's Kwanghoon's. Shortly after Sangwook bit me, he left me at home. It was almost torture, the seperation sickness. Kwanghoon looked after me and we ended up sleeping together. It wasn't forced, he didn't coerce me into it. I was the one to initiate it because I wanted something to take away how sick I felt. And when Sangwook started getting bored of me and would give me to his pack mates, Kwanghoon was the only one not to force anything. He would just hold me and let me sleep. I know this doesn't make up for what he did but I do believe now without Sangwook's influence that deep down he's a good person," Dongju explained. 

"I just can't forgive him."

"You don't have to straight away or even ever. But you should give him a chance. Let him prove himself to you."

Dongmyeong let out a shaky sigh before holding his arms out so Dongju would hug him. The omega slipped under the covers and snuggled up with his twin. It felt calming being engulfed in Dongju's sugar scent. He couldn't really remember the last time they cuddled. They had been close growing up but became distant after Sangwook. Dongmyeong knew Dongju felt guilty after everything that happened but he never blamed his twin. Dongju fell for Sangwook's charm and ended up in an abusive relationship. It wasn't his fault everything that happened because of it. 

"I love you, Ju," Dongmyeong kissed Dongju's forehead. Dongju looked up at him and smiled. 

"I love you too Myeong."

"I'll try," Dongmyeong murmured. "I'll give him a chance."

"Good. Do you want to hear some good news?" Dongju asked. "To offset the shocking news you learnt."

"Sure, good news would be very welcomed."

"Well I have two lots. The police finally got Mikyung away from Sangwook's family. I got to see her again as her father. It's going to be a long road but she seems to be accepting me. Finally she's back in my life again." Dongju said with a smile.

"That's amazing," Dongmyeong grinned as he hugged his twin tightly. "What's the other news?"

"Well, don't tell mum or dad, or anyone yet because it's still early but I'm pregnant. Seoho and I are going to be fathers."

"Oh my gosh, really? That's awesome, Ju. Congratulations. Our pups will be the same age, we can have play dates together and you can help me out when I have no idea what I'm doing," Dongmyeong chuckled. He was really happy for Dongju. 

"I love the sound of that," Dongju snuggled up closer .

Dongmyeong felt better now, less upset with his pack. He reached over to his nightstand for his phone to message Giwook, to apologise for leaving and that he was willing to give Kwanghoon a chance. He told Giwook he would come home soon but for now, he was happy being close with his twin. 


	16. Chapter 16

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the apartment, waking up the slumbering alpha. He pushed himself up with a groan, not particularly ready to be awake but curious as to who was at the door. He picked up a discarded shirt and threw it on before answering the intercom by his front door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Kwanghoon, can we talk?" Came a familiar voice from the other side. Kwanghoon frowned as he pressed the button to let the visitor in and opened the front door to wait. Dongmyeong, alone, came up the stairs. He looked uncertain about being there as Kwanghoon stepped aside and let him inside.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked, keeping his tone soft despite his annoyance of being woken up.

"Has Harin already told you?" Dongmyeong questioned.

"Yeah, he said you're willing to give me a chance and I'm honestly grateful for that."

"You should thank Dongju. He convinced me and he told me you're Mikyung's father. I came here because I'm still unsure. I can't just erase my memories of you from high school. You hurt so many people I cared about and I'm scared that you're still that alpha, that you're just tricking everyone like Sangwook tricked Dongju. I'm going to be a father, I want nothing more than to keep my pup safe," Dongmyeong explained. "I need to be sure having you around is safe."

Kwanghoon nodded his head, understanding where the young beta was coming from. He felt the same for Mikyung, wanting to protect her from everything. She had already been tested for her secondary gender, she was an alpha and he feared her getting caught up with another like he had done, for her to do things she would regret years later.

"I understand but I do promise you, I'm not tricking anyone. I've hated who I was for so long, to the point that if I hadn't met Harin that night at the bar… well... I was going to end my life that night," Kwanghoon admitted, looking away from the surprised beta in shame. Not even Harin knew about that but he wanted Dongmyeong to have faith in him, to believe him when he said he was changing. It wasn't the easiest thing to admit to, especially to someone he knew didn't like him but he honestly felt like he needed to.

"Fuck," Dongmyeong muttered. 

"Don't tell Harin, please. I don't want him to worry. I've been doing a lot better since we started dating, even if it's had a lot of ups and downs due to my past history with your pack. I wish more than anything that I could be a different person. That I wasn't the same person from your memories but I will show you, prove to you that you made the right choice by giving me a chance and allowing me to join your pack," Kwanghoon promised. 

"I will admit, I feel like I'm taking a huge risk. I'm so terrified that this will end badly but I am going to put faith in you and in my pack's alpha. I do trust Yonghoon-hyung's judgement," Dongmyeong stated.

"He's a good alpha, that one. I wish I had met him before I met Sangwook. Maybe my life would have been a lot different," Kwanghoon smiled sadly.

"Maybe," Dongmyeong agreed lightly. "Yonghoon-hyung is finalising the purchase of our new pack home. We all decided on the house with the granny flat so you and Harin could live in that. Giwook and I are getting the top floor while Yonghoon-hyung and Hyungu-hyung will have the bottom floor."

"Awesome," Kwanghoon grinned. "I'm looking forward to being in a pack again, and being in one I know will be good for me."

The apartment door opened, startling the beta but Kwanghoon knew it would be Harin. His Ginger Snap was surprised to see Dongmyeong.

"Hey," he said carefully. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Kwanghoon alone, to make sure he wasn't trying to trick us," Dongmyeong answered. "Just to be sure."

"And?" Harin looked tense, which made Kwanghoon itch to hold him, to sooth his worries.

"It'll take time until I completely trust him but I know he's not Sangwook and without his influence, I feel he'll be a good edition to our pack," Dongmyeong offered a reassuring smile.

Harin smiled back, his shoulders relaxing. "I feel he'll be too."

He finally went to Kwanghoon, wrapping his arms around the alpha's mid section.

"I'm surprised you're awake, didn't you have a late shift?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually going back to bed. I assume you're coming to join me," Kwanghoon smirked.

"That might have been the plan," Harin gave a sly smile.

"I'll leave now. Thank you for letting me talk to you, Kwanghoon," Dongmyeong said with a soft smile.

'Thank you for giving me a chance," Kwanghoon smiled back. Dongmyeong nodded slightly before leaving the apartment. Once they heard the door close, Harin pulled Kwanghoon into a kiss. 

"You don't want to go straight back to sleep, do you?" He asked.

"I might be convinced to stay awake depending on what you're offering," Kwanghoon grinned. 

Harin chuckled as he took the alpha's hand and led him to the bedroom, Kwanghoon being more than happy to come along. 

Dongmyeong felt a weight lifted off his shoulders after talking to Kwanghoon. He knew the alpha was being sincere and he could tell both him and Harin were truly in love. It was sweet to see if Dongmyeong ignored his memories. Still there was a hint of doubt lurking inside his mind.

He walked back home, going through the city centre and stopping in front of a jewellery store. He looked over the engagement bands on display. He had talked about marriage before with Giwook but his omega was more set on having children first. Marriage was more of a beta custom, though some alpha and omega couples did partake in it.

"Hey Dongmyeong."

The beta jumped at the voice before turning to see Hwanwoong. 

"Oh, hey Woongie-hyung," Dongmyeong smiled, happy to see a familiar face.

"Looking at engagement bands?" Hwanwoong asked, his eyes looking over the rings.

"Kinda. Giwook is more set on the family side of our relationship. He's not bothered if we're married but I can't bite him, marriage is pretty much how betas bond."

"You should tell Giwook that. You don't need to have a wedding straight away but being engage would probably help. The ring will show he's claimed," Hwanwoong smiled. 

"Maybe," Dongmyeong noticed a bite mark peeking out from Hwanwoong's shirt collar. "Did Soot bite you?"

Hwanwoong's hand went to the bite, covering it. "It's a long story but we're ok. He regrets it a bit because it wasn't exactly planned, he's constantly feeling guilty but I like being connected to him. I love that I'm his and that I can feel his love for me."

"I wish I could have that. I wish I could have a connection with Marshmallow, to feel his love for me," Dongmuyeong said sadly.

"He does love you, there's no doubt about that. I know true mates are more alphas and omegas but I honestly believe you two are true mates."

Dongmyeong smiled at Hwanwoong. "Yeah, I feel that way too sometimes. What are you up to hyung?"

"Little shopping," the omega answered, lifting up a black paper bag. "Brought a little present for myself and Youngjo. Actually, I was planning on stopping by yours to find something I left in Harin-hyung's room."

"Walk with me, I could use the company," Dongmyeong smiled.

The two walked back to Dongmyeong's home, chatting about this and that. It was calming, talking to the omega.

"Hwanwoong-hyung. Can I ask you something?" Dongmyeong asked once they reached his house.

"Yeah?"

"Are you really ok with Harin-hyung dating Kwanghoon?"

Hwanwoong paused for a moment. "It's hard knowing my ex is dating the guy who sexually assaulted me in high school but I have found my peace in what happened back then and I can acknowledge that Kwanghoon is putting effort into changing himself. Besides, they're adults and maybe this relationship will help them both."

"You don't think he's trying to trick us?"

Hwanwoong shook his head. "No, I believe he's genuine. So how did you find out? Did they tell you?"

"Yeah, it was a shock and I really wasn't happy that everyone already knew and had already accepted him but after talking to Dongju, I decided to give him a chance. He's joining our pack and will be living with us when we move," Dongmyeong said. "I am trusting everyone and putting faith into the fact he is changing but I'm still scared. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"I get that, I do. I don't think he wants to hurt anyone, I don't think he ever has. Honestly, he's just someone with a terrible home life who clung onto the first person who acted like they cared. I think if he is in your pack, being around actual people who will genuinely care about him, he'll become a much better alpha."

"I really hope that's true. Do you want help looking?"

"Nah, I already messaged Harin-hyung and he told me where it was. I won't be long," Hwanwoong disappeared down the hall to Harin's room.

Dongmyeong decided to go to his room to begin packing for the move. 


	17. Chapter 17

Moving day was exhausting for the pregnant omega. He was already tired before they finished bringing everything upstairs. He was grateful they had Kwanghoon to help out, even if Dongmyeong kept being short with him. Giwook was surprised that the alpha hadn't snapped back yet but he guessed Kwanghoon was keeping his temper in check. Still, Giwook felt that he was within his rights to get angry given how Dongmyeong was acting.

"My honeycomb," Giwook said gently, taking Dongmyeong's hand and pulled him into the future nursery so they could talk. He did see Kwanghoon give them a look but the alpha simply continued to bring boxes upstairs without complaint.

"What's wrong, Marshmallow?" Dongmyeong asked, looking and sounding concerned. "Is it our pup?"

The beta's hand went over Giwook's tummy. He had yet to show but he was certain he could feel their little one moving inside. 

"Our pup is fine," Giwook answered with a soft smile, his hand over Dongmyeong's. "I think you should let up on Kwanghoon. You're being very harsh and I can kinda sense him holding back his anger."

"You can sense it?" Dongmyeong frowned. 

"Not hard to sense an alpha's anger, even one who's suppressing his scent. I know you won't pick up on it but it's there, please don't be so harsh with him. He didn't need to help us today but he did because he knew I wanted to be settled into our new home tonight and because he wants to prove to you he's trustworthy and genuine," Giwook explained, speaking calmly and hoping his beta would understand. 

Dongmyeong sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm feeling stressed out, this is the first big move for all of us and I'm worried that this just won't feel like the other home. I'm taking it out on Kwanghoon without meaning too."

"Maybe you should apologise, be the bigger person. I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Giwook gave a small smile. 

"Yeah, I"ll talk to him. You look exhausted Marshmallow. There isn't much left, leave it to Kwanghoon and me, and get some sleep," Dongmyeong said as he caressed Giwook's check. The omega leaned into the touch. 

"So long as you two don't kill each other," Giwook said in jest. 

"I promise you we won't," Dongmyeong chuckled. The two left the nursery, finding Kwanghoon carrying up another box.

"Kwanghoon, I'm sorry for getting short with you," Dongmyeong apologised, taking the alpha by surprise. 

"It's ok, we're moving and that can be stressful. I'm not taking it to heart," Kwanghoon said with a slight smile. 

"Giwook is going to rest so it'll just be you and me," Dongmyeong said, keeping his tone light.

"There's not much left, I can finish it off. You should rest with your omega. It's better for them to be with their mates after all when they're pregnant," Kwanghoon smiled. 

"Only if that's ok," Dongmyeong said, uncertain.

Kwanghoon waved him off. "I honestly don't mind. You two rest, I'll finish up then I'll head off."

Dongmyeong smiled, gratefully at the alpha. "Thank you, Kwanghoon-hyung."

Kwanghoon was taken aback slightly, pink dusting his cheeks before he scoffed. 

"It's nothing," he muttered as he put the box down and headed back down the stairs. 

"I think I can see what Harin likes about him. He gets embarrassed easily and it's kind of endearing to see," Dongmyeong commented. 

"You shouldn't tease Kwanghoon," Giwook scowled lightly. 

"I wasn't teasing," Dongmyeong argued. "I just wanted to see how he would react. Anyway, let's go snuggle."

Giwook smiled as he took Dongmyeong's hand and led them to their new bedroom. So far everything was still in boxes but the bed was put together and Dongmyeong made quick work of making it up. Giwook slipped into bed first as Dongmyeong closed the blinds, darkening the room before he got into bed and wrapped his arms around his omega. Giwook pressed his lips against Dongmyeong, enjoying the moment of peace with his beta. Dongmyeong's honey scent swirled around him, making his whole body relax as the beta pushed him onto his back. 

"I thought I was meant to be resting," Giwook said with a small grin as Dongmyeong began kissing down his jaw and neck. 

"I'm just helping you relax my Marshmallow," Dongmyeong murmured against Giwook's skin, the vibration making him shiver. 

"I suppose you are," Giwook agreed. He felt Dongmyeong smile before he continued his assault of kisses. The beta's hands began roaming under his shirt, pulling the piece of clothing up and helping the omega out of it. 

"We shouldn't go too far," Giwook commented, knowing sex with his beta made his scent more promiment. It was why he was grateful they got the top floor to themselves. He hated making Yonghoon uncomfortable, knowing the alpha was the only one who could smell him afterward and now with another alpha in the pack, Giwook felt they should be more careful.

"Just a bit of fun to begin with, Kwanghoon should be gone soon and then it's the entire house to ourselves for the night," Dongmyeong said. The next day was the official move in day for the pack but both Dongmyeong and Giwook had university so instead the pack agreed to let them move in first rather than last with Kwanghoon offering to help them as everyone else was unavailable. 

"A whole night to ourself, I wonder what we could get up to," Giwook smirked. 

Dongmyeong grinned in response as he hovered above Giwook. He was about to capture the omega's lips when there was a light knock on the door.

"Everything's upstairs. Take care you two," Kwanghoon called out.

"Thank you Kwanghoon-hyung," Giwook yelled out. There was a moment of silence.

"Seriously, it's nothing," the alpha spoke quietly but both Giwook and Dongmyeong heard it, both hearing how flustered he sounded. They looked at each other and began laughing quietly. Dongmyeong was right, it was kind of endearing how easily flustered Kwanghoon got. Once they were sure Kwanghoon had left, they delved back into making out, Dongmyeong's hands freely roaming the omega's body.

* * *

"You really don't have to cook for us, Kwanghoon," Yonghoon commented as he watched the alpha make dinner, their last dinner in their old house. It was some kind of european dish Yonghoon knew about but had never eaten. It smelt delicious and he couldn't keep himself from hovering around the kitchen, watching the other. 

"I like cooking and Harin said he's never had ratatouille before so I wanted him to try it. Hopefully I can do it justice, it's been awhile since I've made it," Kwanghoon commented. 

"Harin said you're really good at cooking. Though I'm surprised you can make an all vegetable dish and he'll still eat it," Yonghoon commented.

"I don't really eat meat. Maybe I'll have chicken or fish once in a while, usually when Mikyung wants it. So when Harin eats at mine, he has to deal with vegetables."

"Oh, so you're a vegetarian?" Yonghoon asked.

"Kinda I guess. I don't really call myself one cause like I said, I do sometimes eat chicken and fish," Kwanghoon covered the pan with foil and put it in the oven. "That'll take about an hour to cook."

"How was it helping Dongmyeong and Giwook today? I was a little worried Dongmyeong might have done something to upset you," Yonghoon said, watching Kwanghoon's expression carefully. Being the new addition to the pack, Yonghoon was concerned about him settling in. Especially with Dongmyeong and the two omegas. As leader, it was his job to make sure the transition of a new member went smoothly for everyone.

"I kept my temper under control but Dongmyeong did kind of push me. I know he didn't mean to, with the stress of moving and still getting used to me after what happened in high school I can't really blame him and he did apologise. He seemed fine by the time we almost finished," Kwanghoon answered, offering a small smile.

"It'll take Dongmyeong time but I feel like he is warming up to you. Harin has definitely been happier, it's nice to see" Yonghoon smiled. 

"Yeah, it's weird knowing I'm the one making him happy. If I'm honest, I keep worrying that this relationship only exists for him to get over Hwanwoong, that once he really is he'll realise he doesn't want me," Kwanghoon admitted quietly. 

"I promise you, that's not the case Kwanghoon. He truly loves you, otherwise he wouldn't have risked losing the pack for you. I think he has some insecurities with your relationship as well," Yonghoon said.

Kwanghoon frowned. "He does?"

"The typical worries of a beta dating an alpha or an omega. He fears one day you'll find an omega and leave him," Yonghoon explained. Harin had told Hyungu his fears, who in turn had told Yonghoon. He felt bad revealing this to Kwanghoon but he knew if he didn't Harin would just stew in his own self-doubts and could possibly self-sabotage the relationship. 

"Ah, I suppose after what happened with Hwanwoong, it would make sense he would worry about it happening again with me. I have no plans to ever leave him. I love him to bits and while it sucks I can never bond with him, I don't want to ever lose him."

Yonghoon smiled hearing this. He could tell how genuine the other was with his feelings. 

"If Dongmyeong and Giwook can make it work, I'm sure you two will as well. And you have the entire pack to support you both, I promise."

Kwanghoon looked taken aback before his face scrunched up, like he was going to cry. He grabbed Yonghoon, pulling him into a tight hug and burying his face in the older alpha's shoulder. 

"Thank you," he said in a quiet and muffled voice. Yonghoon recovered from the shock of being hugged and wrapped his arms around Kwanghoon, knowing the younger alpha needed the comfort. He couldn't begin to imagine how much the other was holding back at the moment. Yonghoon knew bits from what Harin had told him, how much Kwanghoon lost when he helped Dongju get Mikyung back. From having a pack, a family to having nothing. Yonghoon did know how scary that experience was but he had been fortunate to have Youngjo to go through it with, even though the two decided not to create a new pack together, they stuck with each other until Youngjo created his pack with Geonhak and Seoho. Yonghoon had resigned to being packless but was grateful for that single moment when Giwook asked him to come over for a sleepover, to keep an eye on everyone. Without that moment, Yonghoon doubted it would have met Hyungu, he doubted he would have this pack now. 

"You don't need to thank me. You're a member of my pack, as the leader it's my duty to protect, guide and support you and I take that duty seriously," Yonghoon said as he stroked Kwanghoon's back, pushing out his scent hoping it would calm the other. 

"I honestly never thought I would have a pack again," Kwanghoon admitted truthfully as he pulled away from Yonghoon and wiped away unshed tears. "I thought I would just be alone for the rest of my life. I lost my pack, I lost any support I had from Sangwook's family and I honestly believed I would lose Mikyung too once she was back in Dongju's arms. Now look at me, I'm going to be Mikyung's primary carer, I have Harin and this pack and I have support from all of you, even Dongmyeong despite his current feelings towards me, I know he'll also help me if I need it. Being born a toxic alpha, I never expected a life like this, a life where I'm really actually happy, where I'm looking forward to my future instead of dreading an early death."

"Trust me, we are happy to have you in our pack. You helped Harin who we all watch suffer for so long with heartbreak and now we can see how happy and in love he is, all because of you. I'm glad Dongmyeong agreed to let you join us, I think you will be a good addition. Honestly though, never thought I would accept another alpha into this pack," Yonghoon chuckled softly. "But I know you won't challenge my leadership."

"No, I have no desire to be a leader and you're the leader this pack needs, I don't think anyone else could suit the role," Kwanghoon smiled.

"Come on, let's go see what our boyfriends are up to," Yonghoon said. Kwanghoon nodded in agreement, following the older alpha to the others. 


	18. Chapter 18

Hyungu fiddled with the ring on his finger. He was nervous about seeing the couples counsellor. He didn't think they really needed it anymore but Yonghoon insisted they at least go to one appointment. The two were currently waiting in her office.

"It'll be ok, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon promised as he enveloped Hyungu's small hands with one of his. 

"I don't think we really need to see her anymore. We're fine," Hyungu argued. 

"My beautiful Vanilla Bean, I know you would like to just push away the past month or so and continue on as if none of it happened but that's not healthy, for you or for our relationship. I don't want to lose you, I don't want this ticking time bomb to blow up on us weeks, months or even years from now. Let's just talk to her, give me at least one session. If you honestly think we don't need them, and if she agrees, we won't come again," Yonghoon promised. 

"Fine," Hyungu relented.

The door opened and a female beta came into the room with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting. I'm Dr Baek. Yonghoon and Hyungu right?" She asked as she sat down in the armchair opposite them.

"Yeah," Yonghoon smiled. Hyungu stayed quiet, feeling anxious.

"Hyungu," Dr Baek looked at the omega. "Could you please tell me what brings you two here today?"

"Can't Yonghoon tell you?" Hyungu asked quietly, not really wanting to talk.

"I find alphas never tell the complete story. No offense to you, Yonghoon," Dr Baek smiled. "Omegas tend to be more open, as they don't feel pressured to keep up a facade."

"None taken, I understand," Yonghoon smiled back.

Hyungu sighed. "I was pregnant and it was an ectopic pregnancy."

"Oh, I'm truly sorry to hear," Dr Baek said sympathetically.

"I… umm…" Hyungu hesitated, looking at Yonghoon for help. Dr Baek also looked at Yonghoon, seemingly giving him permission to talk.

"It's been hard on both of us and our relationship," Yonghoon explained.

"That's completely understandable. Pregnancy loss can be very stressful and there is no right or wrong way of handling it."

"Vanilla Bean thinks he's broken, he doesn't want to be pregnant again but I keep telling him he isn't and if he never wants to try again, I'm ok with it."

"I don't believe you," Hyungu admitted quietly. "I know you'll resent me for it one day, Yonghoon.

Yonghoon looked at him shocked. "I swear I never will. I can live without children but never without you."

"And what about when Giwook gives birth? What about when they have more children and you're stuck with me, watching them have their family while we won't? I see how you look at Mikyung, how you look at me when I'm playing together with her. I know you want children," Hyungu argued, feeling himself getting worked up. 

"We have other routes we can take, Vanilla bean. We can go through a surrogacy or we can adopt. It's true, I do want children one day when you're ready but I don't ever expect you to get pregnant if you don't want to. Never will I force that on you or make you feel lesser for it. I love you, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon said. "I don't want to lose you. I don't care how we have kids or honestly even if we do, so long as I have you, I will be happy."

"That's a lie," Hyungu yelled. "You do care, you will care."

"Ok, deep breaths," Dr Baek said as the scent of maple syrup swirled around them, helping to calm Hyungu down. He settled back into his seat, not able to look at either Yonghoon or Dr Baek.

"Ok, how long have you two been together?" The beta asked, after everything calmed down.

"Five years," Yonghoon answered. 

"And no bite?"

"No, we decided to wait until our wedding."

"I see," Dr Baek hummed in thought. "You two seem to assume the other's feelings, which does happen with a lot of relationships. We're constantly trying to understand our partners. However, alpha/omega relationships do have the benefit of the bond, allowing the pair to feel what the other is feeling. Have you by chance ever heard of an omega bite?"

"Yeah," Yonghoon answered. "A friend of mine actually suggested it but I never felt like I could find the right time to bring it up to Vanilla Bean."

Hyungu looked at Yonghoon, already easily guessing which friend suggested it. He was curious about what exactly an omega bite was, he had heard of it but never looked into it.

"As you probably already know, omega bites are similar to alpha bites. It allows a connection though it is temporary. I honestly recommend it. I feel it could help you both understand the other," Dr Baek suggested.

Yonghoon looked at Hyungu. "What do you think?"

"Maybe," Hyungu muttered. "I think I might need time to decide."

The appointment finished after a small discussion between Yonghoon and Dr Baek that Hyungu half listened to, he was tired and just wanted to leave. 

On the way out, Dr Baek stopped him, handing him a business card.

"I'm proud of you both taking this step for your relationship but Hyungu, I feel you would benefit with some one on one. Dr Pae works with a lot of omegas who have suffered pregnancy losses. I think she could truly help you," Dr Baek said.

"Ok, thank you," Hyungu took the card and pocketed it. The couple thanked the therapist and left. 

"How are you feeling?" Yonghoon asked once they were back in the car. 

"Tired, I might wait in the car while you do the shopping," Hyungu said quietly.

"I can shop later, let's go home," Yonghoon offered with a soft smile.

"Ok," Hyungu mumbled as he slumped back in his seat and stared out the window.

* * *

Yonghoon got halfway through reading his book when he realised Hyungu had been in the shower for a lot longer than usual. He put the book down and went to the ensuite. He knocked on the door before peering in. He was shocked to see Hyungu, still dressed, just curled up on the shower floor. He immediately went to the shower, shutting it off. Hyungu didn't react but Yonghoon could see his body shaking and could hear quiet sobs. 

"Hyungu, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon said softly as he crouched down and touched his omega. 

"I wish you would just leave me," Hyungu said as he finally looked at the alpha, tears falling down his face. "I hate waiting for the day you'll just leave me anyway, once you finally realise I'm just broken."

"I'm not going to leave you, Vanilla Bean. How many times do I have to tell you that until you finally believe me? I love you, more than anything. You're my omega and nothing will change that."

"I just don't understand how you would want to continue being with me," Hyungu said as he forced himself up. He drew his knees in and hugged them, refusing to look at the alpha.

"Because I love you. I always have and I always will," Yonghoon let out a sigh. "I thought therapy would help us but I feel like it's set us back. I know it was only one session but still."

"I'm sorry," Hyungu muttered dejectively.

"Don't, please. You have nothing to apologise for. I know you're having a hard time, I just wish I was more the alpha you need. I feel useless, I can't even stop you from hurting," Yonghoon sat on the tile floor, outside of the shower, not sure what to do anymore. All he knew for sure was he didn't want to lose the omega before him. 

"Do you really think if I bite you, it could help us both?" Hyungu asked, his voice barely a whisper. 

"We won't know until we try and it won't be permanent."

Hyungu went quiet. Yonghoon could tell he was thinking with the way he just stared off at nothing. After a few minutes passed by, Hyungu got to his feet and held his hand out for Yonghoon. The alpha took it and was helped to his feet. 

"Will you join me in the shower?" Hyungu asked as he wiped away his tears. "We haven't showered together yet in this new house and we have heaps of space now."

It was true, the shower in their en suite was a double shower, twice the size of their previous one with two shower heads. 

"Ok," Yonghoon smiled. 

"I think I will bite you," Hyungu said as he reached out and began unbuttoning Yonghoon's shirt. "Here in the shower. Feels weird to just bite you without us doing something."

"True, bites are rarely done without something else involved," Yonghoon smiled down at Hyungu as the omega made quick work of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and letting it drop to the ground. He hesitated for a moment before pulling off his wet t-shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Vanilla Bean?" Yonghoon asked, concerned that Hyungu was forcing this. "You are running high on emotions."

"Which is why I want to do this, you always help take my mind off everything. It's why I love when you dominate me. You make me think of nothing but you," Hyungu smiled softly. "Nothing else matters. Nothing else exists. Just you and me."

"Is that what you want right now?"

"Yes, I'm going to bite you and then I want you to punish me for it, my alpha."

"Fuck, Vanilla Bean," Yonghoon growled lightly, already feeling aroused by the suggestion. He let Hyungu finish undressing him and himself before they got into the shower, turning it back on. Hyungu pushed Yonghoon against the wall and began kissing at his neck. 

"Do you care if it's noticeable or should I make sure it can be covered?" Hyungu asked between kisses. 

"I do have a job I need to be presentable for," Yonghoon answered. Hyungu nodded as trailed kisses down until he reached the crook of the alpha's neck. There was a moment of hesitation and Yonghoon was about to say something when Hyungu bit down hard. It took Yonghoon's breath away, it was both painful and pleasurable. It felt like a gate had been suddenly thrown open and with it, Yonghoon could feel Hyungu entirely. Every emotion the omega was feeling, his love for Yonghoon, his fears of the future, his current need to just be dominated and forget everything. It was raw, nothing being able to hide. They were both mentally naked to each other, open for everything to be seen and felt. 

Hyungu pulled away and for a moment they looked at each other, slightly overwhelmed by the new emotions but both beginning to develop a proper understanding. 

Hyungu smiled, "well my alpha, you gonna punish me?"

Yonghoon scoffed, unable to stop himself from laughing lightly before he grabbed Hyungu's face and pulled him into a rough kiss. He loved the way the omega felt as he did so, the excitement bubbling inside Hyungu simply spurred Yonghoon on. Truly, it felt like there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. 


	19. Chapter 19

Harin loved watching Kwanghoon as he slept. The alpha looked peaceful, with a loose strand of his long black hair falling across his face. Harin pushed it back and couldn't resist kissing his alpha. Kwanghoon's eyelids fluttered open, revealing his blue green eyes.

"I love your eyes," Harin said.

"They're my father's," Kwanghoon muttered quietly, as if it was something to be ashamed of.

"I've always been curious. Are you mixed?" Harin asked.

"Yeah, my father is from somewhere in Europe."

"You never really talk much about your family," Harin noted. This was the most he had ever gotten from Kwanghoon about the subject. It made the beta always wonder if Kwanghoon just happened to be an orphan before meeting Sangwook.

"No, I don't," Kwanghoon agreed. "It's not something I like talking about."

Harin pulled the alpha into a gentle kiss. "You don't have to then but don't be ashamed of your eyes. They're not your father's, they're yours and I think they are truly beautiful."

Kwanghoon smiled softly. "I love you so much, Ginger Snap."

"I love you yoo," Harin kissed Kwanghoon again, pushing him onto his back and getting on top. He could feel Kwanghoon smiling as his hands went to the beta's hip, gripping them firmly. Harin began trailing kisses down the alpha's jaw, reaching his neck and beginning to suck at the soft skin. Kwanghoon let out small moans, tightening his grip momentarily. 

The alpha's phone began ringing, interrupting the couple. Harin pulled away, allowing Kwanghoon to answer it.

"Hello?" He paused for a moment. "Yeah, that's me."

He tapped Harin's thigh, signalling the beta to get off so he could sit up. His expression hardened.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know. Yeah I'll be there tomorrow," the alpha hanged up the phone, dropping it on the bed and covering his face with hands.

"Kwanghoon?" Harin asked unsure.

"That was um.. My grandfather's attorney I think. He's dead," Kwanghoon explained as he looked at Harin, tears trailing down his cheeks as a gleeful grin was on his lips. "That bastard is finally burning in hell."

Harin raised his eyebrows in shock at the alpha's reaction. Kwanghoon stopped grinning and wiped away his tears.

"Sorry, that's probably not an acceptable reaction but that man…" he paused, looking uncertain about continuing before he took a deep breath. "He sexually abused me when I was a child."

Shocked, Harin reached out and pulled Kwanghoon into a hug as the alpha began to shake.

"He's finally gone," Kwanghoon cried.

"Fuck, Kwanghoon, I had no idea," Harin said as he stroked the alpha's back and sent out his scent to calm him. Though Kwanghoon had never told him, he felt a sense of guilt for not knowing. 

"I've only told three people really. Sangwook, my psychologist and recently Hwanwoong. It's the reason for my nightmares," Kwanghoon admitted. "Apparently grandfather left me something in his will. His funeral is tomorrow so I've been asked to attend, if I want whatever he has left me I have to according to what he wrote."

"Let me come with you, this isn't something you should have to do alone," Harin offered, pulling away so he could see Kwanghoon's face. The alpha smiled at him gratefully. 

"Thank you," he said before leaning in and kissing Harin. "I truly don't deserve you."

"You deserve all the happiness and love, my alpha," Harin said softly.

"I don't feel like I do," Kwanghoon muttered.

Harin cupped Kwanghoon's face and pulled him into a tender kiss.

"One day, you'll see what I see," he promised. Kwanghoon leaned into his hand, eyes closed before letting out a sigh.

"I hope so. The funeral, it's in Busan, we probably should leave this afternoon and find somewhere to stay. I'll have to get someone to look after Mikyung for a couple of nights," Kwanghoon said as he picked his phone up.

"Busan?" Harin frowned. "That's a bit of a trip."

"It's where I'm from. Both Sangwook and I live there before a certain… incident involving him. His family decided to relocate here, and you know mostly what happened after that."

"Hmm," Harin hummed. "Giwook and Hyungu should be fine looking after Mikyung."

"Yeah but I was thinking this might be a good opportunity for Dongju to have her for a couple of nights. She needs to meet his pack and I think it'll be good for them both. Now she's ok with Seoho, it's the next step right and I would like for us to have shared custody over her. Dongju deserves to have her in his life as much as possible," Kwanghoon smiled softly. "You wouldn't happen to have his number would you? I only have Youngjo."

"I have Hwanwoong and Keonhee," Harin offered, knowing it probably wasn't helpful. "Dongmyeong has his number, message him."

"Right," Kwanghoon began tapping away on his phone before he paused. Harin looked at him with concern before noticing tears were falling.

"Are you alright?" He asked, wrapping an arm around the alpha.

"Part of me is happy he's dead after everything he did to me but, fuck, suddenly I feel so alone. He was the last of my family. I know I have a few distant cousins and such, descendants of his siblings but all I had was him, grandma and mother. He was the last one to die," Kwanghoon explained as he wiped his tears away. 

"You're not alone, you have a new family and Mikyung," Harin said, holding the alpha tightly. 

"I know," Kwanghoon leaned his head on Harin's shoulder. "I hope I never lose you."

"I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Giwook equally hated being pregnant as he loved it as he clung onto the side of the toilet after throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"Are you ok, Marshmallow?" Dongmyeong asked as he handed Giwook a bottle of water. The omega went to answer but his stomach lurched, making him throw up bile. Tears stinged the corner of his eyes, his throat hurt and his abdomen was sore. He drank the water, knowing he was going to throw it up but also knowing it wouldn't be as bad. 

"I can't do this," he muttered as his body shook. Dongmyeong sat beside him and stroked his hair, knowing that hugging him would just make him feel trapped while he was like this.

"I know it's tough now but think what we'll have when this is over," Dongmyeong said.

"Yeah, we'll have a gorgeous baby," Giwook smiled before throwing up the water he had just drunk.

"They say it'll ease up by the second trimester," Dongmyeong offered as a small bit of comfort.

"I hope so," Giwook sighed as he leaned on the beta, the nausea finally easing up. A knock at the open bathroom door made them both jump.

"Sorry," Kwanghoon apologised as they looked at him. "I was going to message you Dongmyeong but I thought it would be quicker to just come up and ask. I need Dongju's number. I need to go to Busan for a couple of nights and wanted to ask him to look after Mikyung."

"Busan? Why are you going down there?" Dongmyeong asked.

"My grandfather's funeral is tomorrow. Just got a call not too long ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear," Dongmyeong offered a sympathetic smile. 

"It's fine."

"Let me message Ju. I want to be sure it's ok to give you his number but I can ask him about looking after Mikyung. Doubt he'll pass up the opportunity."

"Thank you," Kwanghoon smiled. 

"Are you going to be ok for a moment?" Dongmyeong turned to Giwook.

"Yeah, my morning sickness has seemed to calm down," Giwook smiled weakly. Dongmyeong got to his feet and left.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat? It's what I used to make Dongju after he had morning sickness. It's small and nutritious plus it will make you feel better," Kwanghoon offered.

"Yes please."

Kwanghoon held out his hand and helped the omega up. He felt wobbly now standing up but Kwanghoon kept his hold on him until he was steady. 

"Go back to bed, I'll bring it up when it's ready."

"Ok, thank you Kwanghoon-hyung," Giwook said, smiling at the tall alpha. He blushed as he always did when the younger two called him hyung.

"Think nothing of it," he muttered before leaving. Giwook made his way back to his bedroom, feeling exhausted and hungry as he changed his shirt and got back into bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // hyperemesis gravidarum / morning sickness

Dongmyeong was playing with his keyboard, absentmindedly. He didn't have much to do for the day. Giwook asked to be left alone to sleep, still not feeling well after his morning sickness. The beta didn't mind, he knew the omega didn't like feeling cooped up while he was nauseous, out of fear of throwing up in bed. They were both grateful for the lemon ginger chews Kwanghoon had made for Giwook. They seemed to help a bit. 

"I wonder when Kwanghoon's birthday is," Dongmyeong murmured as he slowly played 'Happy Birthday'. It occurred to him that he didn't know and he liked knowing his packmate's birthdays to make sure the day was properly celebrated. He decided to ask the alpha when he returned from Busan.

A knock at the door got Dongmyeong's attention before it opened, Yonghoon coming in looking concerned.

"Giwook's throwing up again and is complaining about feeling light headed. You should go to him, he's seriously in distress," Yonghoon said. Dongmyeong frowned in worry as he rushed past the alpha and headed upstairs to Giwook. The omega was in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet bowl while Hyungu rubbed his back. 

"Are you ok, Marshmallow?" Dongmyeong asked as he kneeled down beside Giwook. Tears were streaming down his face.

"It hurts and it won't stop," he sobbed. Yonghoon passed Dongmyeong a bottle of water to give to the omega.

"Drink as much as you can," he said, twisting off the cap and helping Giwook drink. It wasn't long until it all came back up again. 

"Maybe we should take him to the hospital," Yonghoon suggested. 

"We'll give him ten minutes, if it doesn't let up by then, then we'll go. Is that ok, Marshmallow?" Dongmyeong asked Giwook. The omega nodded as he wiped away his tears. He drank more water. Dongmyeong took over rubbing his back. 

"You'll be ok, Marshmallow," he said softly. "It'll pass, I promise."

"Ok," Giwook sniffled before once more vomiting into the toilet bowl. 

Ten minutes passed by and Giwook didn't improve. They helped him to the car, giving him a bucket and a bottle of water. Dongmyeong sat beside him, stroking his hair, as Yonghoon drove them to the hospital. Hyungu opted to stay home, unable to handle going to the hospital.

Giwook was admitted to the hospital soon after they arrived, the doctor wanted to play it safe. He was finally given relief after they gave him anti-nausea medication. Dongmyeong sat by his side, still stroking his hair.

"How are you feeling?" The beta asked softly.

"Tired," Giwook weakly answered.

"Get some sleep, I'll stay right there," Dongmyeong promised. Giwook grabbed his hand, and held it close to his chest as he closed his eyes. His breathing evened out and Dongmyeong could tell he had fallen asleep. 

"How's he feeling?" Yonghoon asked as he came in, holding two coffee cups. He handed one to Dongmyeong, who breathed in the hot cocoa inside. It wasn't as nice as Giwook's scent but it still felt settling.

"Tired," Dongmyeong repeated Giwook's answer from earlier. "But the doctor said he'll be ok and so will our pup. They suspect um… I think it was hyperemesis gravidarum. They want to keep him in for a few nights, to monitor him. "

"Are you allowed to stay with him?" Yonghoon asked. 

Dongmyeong nodded. "I told the nurse I am the paternal father, she assumed it was you and was apologetic for it. They're letting me stay thankfully."

"Good," Yonghoon smiled. 

"You should go home, I doubt Hyungu is enjoying sitting home alone."

"He's cleaning. I sent him a message to see if he was ok, he's worried, I can feel that," Yonghoon's hand went to the bite mark that barely peeked out of his shirt's collar. "But he's keeping busy. I think he'll get mad if I go home before making sure Giwook is ok."

"Fair, we should let Harin know as well. He'll be upset if we keep him in the dark," Dongmyeong commented, knowing the bond Harin, Hyungu and Giwook had with each other as the original three of the pack.

"I'll give him a call. I'll be back in a bit. Want anything to eat from the cafe?"

Dongmyeong shook his head. "Thank you Hyung."

Yonghoon gave one last smile before leaving the room. Dongmyeong looked down at Giwook, brushing hair out of his face. He hated seeing his omega like this, wishing more than anything he could take away all the pain that pregnancy had brought on. It made him wonder if Giwook would even be up to having more children after this but he felt that was a discussion for another day. 

* * *

"Is he going to be ok?" Harin asked after Yonghoon finished explaining over the phone what happened to Giwook.

"Yeah, their pup is going to be ok. Giwook on the other hand is probably not going to have a good time. They're keeping him in to monitor him for a couple of nights," Yonghoon said.

"Give him a hug from me. We'll be home in a couple of days."

"How's Kwanghoon? Can't imagine he's handling his grandfather's death well."

Harin looked at the sleeping alpha beside him. "He'll be ok. He's sleeping at the moment."

"Sleep should hopefully do him good. Message when you're off the train and at the hotel so I know you both got there safely."

"Will do Hyung," the two said their goodbyes before Harin hung up the phone. He settled back in his seat, feeling worried for Giwook. He really hoped that the young omega would be ok. 

"Everything ok?" Kwanghoon murmured as he turned in his seat and rested his head on Harin's shoulder.

"Giwook's at the hospital. Hyper something so they're keeping him in to monitor him," Harin answered before pressing a kiss against the alpha's forehead. 

"Poor thing," Kwanghoon sat up and stretched. "I hate sleeping on the train."

"I thought about waking you up, but you're too cute when you're asleep," Harin cooed, getting a scoff from Kwanghoon.

"Why do you say shit like that?" He complained.

"For your reaction," Harin grinned as he tenderly touched Kwanghoon's face and pulled him into a kiss. 

"Kissing me doesn't make me less annoyed," Kwanghoon half-heartedly argued. Harin chuckled, before he noticed an old woman looking at them weirdly. He ignored her but in the back of his mind he felt bothered. He had noticed similar looks throughout his relationship with Kwanghoon. He knew it was because they were an alpha/beta relationship. If he had been female, it would have been different. Procreation was too highly valued in their society, so their relationship had no place. 

"Something's bothering you," Kwanghoon stated. "Can see it in your eyes."

"Just tired of being judged," Harin admitted, knowing it was pointless keeping it from the other. 

"Try not to let it bother you, it's mostly just old people who mean nothing to us. So long as your friends and our pack accept us, that's all that matters."

"I suppose. I keep thinking about introducing you to my parents, but I never told them you're an alpha because I'm afraid of how they will react," Harin confessed. 

"Do they think I'm an omega or something?" Kwanghoon asked, looking curious. 

"I think they do, given I was dating one before you. I know I should tell them the truth but I'm just… I love you Kwanghoon, so much but what if my family can't accept us? I don't want you to feel unwelcomed if they visit or when we visit them because I want you by my side, no matter what. However I'm never going to make you put up with it but they are my family. I honestly feel conflicted."

Kwanghoon took Harin's hand into his own, threading their fingers. "It's not like you can hide me or what I am forever. What are your parents?"

"Alpha dad, omega mum, so they'll realise you're an alpha straight away," Harin sighed. "And yeah, I can't hide you forever."

"You're not ashamed of being with me, right?" Kwanghoon asked as he pulled his hand away and fiddled with his bracelet. An anxious habit Harin had long since picked up on when it came to the alpha.

"Never, in a million years, would I be ashamed of you. I'm just scared of my parents not accepting us and forcing me to choose between them and you. My dad, I've felt he's always been disappointed in me since I presented as a beta. Then I didn't go into the field he wanted me too and this is just going to add to it," Harin explained, taking the alpha's hands to stop him from fiddling with the bracelet.

"I'm sorry," Kwanghoon murmured, looking away with a sad look. Harin placed a hand on his cheek and forced him to look back.

"Don't. If they can't accept us, so be it. Our pack has and they are just as much my family," he said, before kissing the alpha softly.

"Yeah, they are," Kwanghoon agreed with a small smile. He put an arm around Harin and held him close.

"You are too," Harin said. He leaned his head on the alpha's shoulder. The two fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the trip, Harin falling asleep in Kwanghoon's hold. 


	21. Chapter 21

Harin felt a little out of place at the funeral. It was being held at a large estate that Kwanghoon explained belonged to his grandfather. Harin couldn't stop looking around in awe, surprised that the alpha grew up rich before he met Sangwook. The beta felt guilty for assuming Kwanghoon was from a more middle to low class family given how he acted sometimes but he guessed it may be the alpha's way of rejecting where he came from. 

The funeral went by quickly and soon the pair found themselves sitting in a study, waiting for the will to be read. They were alone originally, until the door opened and a woman walked in. She paused for a moment upon seeing them. 

"No," Kwanghoon muttered as he got to his feet. Harin looked at him, his eyes were wide as they stared at the woman in disbelief. His face drained of colour and his jaw tensed.

"Kwanghoon," the woman said softly. 

"How?" Kwanghoon asked. "How are you here? Grandfather said you died. You overdosed."

Harin frowned as he looked from Kwanghoon to the woman. She held an expressionless face. He got to his feet and moved to stand beside the alpha, taking his hand as he could sense the other was becoming distressed. 

"I did overdose but it didn't kill me. Father had me institutionalised and when I got out, you were already gone. He never told me where you went so I couldn't find you," the woman explained and that's when it dawned on Harin that this was Kwanghoon's mother.

"He didn't know where I went because I was escaping him," Kwanghoon stated, looking away from his mother.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, I never thought he would use you. It's my fault. I treated you so horribly when you were just a child. You had no choice coming into this world. I am sorry, I made you worthless to the world through my actions."

"I need fresh air," Kwanghoon said, pulling his hand from Harin and leaving the room without glancing at either the beta or his mother. The room fell into a momentary silence before Kwanghoon's mother broke it.

"Are you a part of Kwanghoon's pack?" She asked. 

"Yeah, um… I'm his boyfriend," Harin answered. He felt conflicted, he wanted to go after Kwanghoon but wasn't sure if the alpha would really want him too. 

"I see. I'm glad he found someone. I feel like this is a cruel joke my father is playing beyond the grave. Bringing us both together like this. I never knew he told Kwanghoon I died," Kwanghoon's mother let out a sigh. "It's obvious he doesn't want to see me. I should leave."

"Stay," Harin said. "He's upset, I mean he thought you were dead but I just think he needs a moment to process. I'll go find him and bring him back."

"Thank you."

Harin left the room and went searching for Kwanghoon. He had no idea where to even begin looking. He headed outside, looking around until he heard quiet sobbing. He followed it, finding Kwanghoon hugging his knees on a bench in the courtyard. 

"Kwanghoon," Harin said softly as he sat beside the alpha and wrapped his arms around him.

"I have no idea how to feel," Kwanghoon murmured as he looked at Harin. "I'm a product of rape, mother was forced to have me by my grandparents and she never showed me love. Honestly, I was born toxic long before my scent became noticeable."

"You're not toxic, Kwanghoon, you just had an unfortunate roll in life. I think your mum wants to see you, I think she's sincere with her apology but if you want to leave instead, then we can leave," Harin said. 

"I don't know. I just want to sit out here for a bit. Will you stay with me?"

"Always," Harin leaned towards Kwanghoon and kissed him softly. The two sat in silence, Kwanghoon releasing his legs and leaning onto Harin. Though weird to feel, Harin could sense Kwanghoon was calming down. He was curious why he could feel the other like this, he knew it wasn't common for betas to be able to. He thought about talking to Youngjo when they returned to Seoul, though he was still unsure of his feelings toward the smoky alpha. He still held a bit of a grudge against him, for taking Hwanwoong but now he was with Kwanghoon, he knew it was time to let go of those feelings.

"We should head back in," Kwanghoon said, pulling away from Harin and getting up. He held his hand out to the beta, who gladly took it. After being helped to his feet, the two went back inside. Their hands still clasped together. 

There was another person in the room when they entered. 

"Hello, you must be Kwanghoon," they said, looking at the alpha. "I'm your grandfather's attorney."

"Hi," Kwanghoon muttered as he took the seat beside his mother. Harin took the spot on his other side. The beta focused on the alpha as the attorney talked, Harin could tell he was feeling stressed from sitting next to his mother. Harin sent out his scent to calm the alpha, not caring if the others in the room could also smell it, not that either the attorney or Kwanghoon's mother complained. 

"Your grandfather, Kwanghoon, instructed that his entire estate was to be left to you, on the condition you attended his funeral which has been met. Kyoungja, your father simply instructed me to give you this letter," the attorney handed over an envelope. Kyoungja, Kwanghoon's mother, took it. 

"Wait, the entire estate? Are you sure?" Kwanghoon asked.

"Yes," the attorney confirmed. 

"Why?"

"I honestly can't tell you why," the attorney went on about legal stuff, things that went over Harin's head mostly. He just focused on Kwanghoon, who honestly looked baffled. Once done, the attorney took his leave. Leaving Kwanghoon and Harin with Kyoungja.

"Kwanghoon," she said, turning to the alpha. "I truly am sorry for how I treated you as a child. I don't expect you to forgive me but I do hope that perhaps we could start anew."

"I don't know," Kwanghoon admitted. "My most vivid memory of you is when you wished I had died instead of grandmother. It's hard to just forget that but… maybe. I'll need time."

"Of course, I'll give you as much time as you need. Let me give you my number, when you're ready, please contact me," Kyoungja handed Kwanghoon a business card before standing up. "I do hope I hear from you soon."

Kwanghoon nodded as he looked at the card, an unreadable expression on his face. Kyoungja left without another word.

"Are you ok?" Harin asked. 

"I just want to go back to the hotel and sleep. I'm exhausted," Kwanghoon answered.

"Ok."

* * *

Hyungu let out a yawn as he worked on his university assignment. He had extensions on all his assignments but he wanted to finish them sooner rather than later.

"You know you can work on them at home," Tatsuo, the lit major TA, said as he sat down beside Hyungu.

"I know but the house is too empty at the moment."

"Ah right, Giwook is still at the hospital."

Hyungu nodded. "Though I will be heading off soon. Yonghoon is coming to pick me up," he noted after looking at the time on his phone.

"Yonghoon," Tatsuo murmured under his breath. "I want to meet your alpha," he added. 

"You keep saying that but I feel like there's something going on with you."

Tatsuo sighed sadly. "I knew an alpha called Yonghoon my first year in university. He dated my older brother and it didn't end well. He bit my brother, supposedly by accident so they went through the bond scrub. I warned my brother not to, he never told that alpha he was pregnant. That increases your chances of dying and unfortunately, he did. He originally planned on going back to Japan, raising his pup on his own and never letting that alpha know."

Hyungu went pale. He tried convincing himself it was just a coincidence but he knew it couldn't be.

"What did that alpha smell like?" He asked, his voice weak. 

"Cloves."

Hyungu felt sick, unsure what to think or feel.

"That's my Yonghoon," he said, his voice barely audible.

Tatsuo frowned at him. "What?"

Tears pricked Hyungu's eyes. He was feeling overwhelmed, he knew Yonghoon would never have gone through the process if he had known. The fact it was kept from him and for years the alpha blamed himself, it hurt Hyungu's heart to now know.

"You should leave him, Hyungu. He's trouble," Tatsuo warned.

Hyungu shook his head. "I've been with him for five years. He's never once hurt me. He's a good person, Tatsuo-hyung. I know deep down he never would have gone through with the scrub if he had known."

The omega began packing up his belongings, needing to leave, needing to get away.

"Alphas don't change, Hyungu."

"They do," Hyungu growled, angry that the other could believe such a thing. "Alphas can and do change. Both of the alphas in my pack are proof of that so don't you dare say Yonghoon hasn't changed. He is remorseful for what happened to your brother, I know he is, I feel it from him. He never wanted that to happen and regrets agreeing to the bond scrub. What your brother did and had planned was unfair to Yonghoon. He blames himself for what happened, but in reality it was your brother's fault. He decided to withhold his pregnancy, to go through the scrub even though the risks had doubled for him."

"Hyungu…"

"No, I'm not going to stay here and let you say another bad word about my alpha. I'm sorry what happened to your brother, I can't imagine the pain you experienced from losing him but Yonghoon never intended for that to happen. It's not his fault. Accidental bites happen," Hyungu finished packing his belongings and headed for the classroom door. As he walked down the hall, not paying attention to where he was going as he tried to calm himself down, he ran into someone. A moment of panic washed over him before the scent of cloves hit him and the feeling of his alphas being right in front of him had him bury his face into Yonghoon's chest, not needing to look up to confirm it was him.

"Vanilla Bean, are you ok?" The alpha asked as he wrapped his arms around Hyungu. The omega shook his head. He just wanted to go home. He wasn't sure if he should tell Yonghoon what he just learned. He feared what learning the truth could do to the alpha. Hyungu decided to give himself time to process the information before revealing it to the other.


	22. Chapter 22

Harin felt apprehensive as he stood outside of one of the university's labs. He was told it belonged to someone named Namjoon but that Youngjo frequently used it. He thought about walking away, to not worry about why he could faintly feel Kwanghoon's emotions but his curiosity won as he finally knocked on the door. It opened, revealing a surprise Youngjo.

"Harin?" He questioned as if he didn't believe his eyes.

"Could we talk?" Harin asked.

"About?"

Harin sighed. "I think I can feel Kwanghoon's feelings and I know it's not something betas can do."

"Oh," Youngjo's eyes widen in surprise. "Definitely not something betas can do. Come in, there's a simple test I want to perform, might answer your question."

Youngjo stepped aside for Harin to come in. The alpha had him sit down on a stool.

"Take your shirt off," Youngjo instructed. Harin did as told, not enjoying how cold the room was. The alpha frowned at him. 

"Kwanghoon's handiwork?" He asked, gently touching bite marks on Harin's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Harin answered, feeling his face heat up. "He does it occasionally when we… you know."

"Hmm," Youngjo hummed before stepping away to retrieve something from a draw. "The first time you two hooked up, it was just a one night stand right?"

"Yeah, how do you know about that?" Harin asked.

"Yonghoon-hyung told me. I asked him about it after Hwanwoong found out cause I wanted to make sure he was ok with it. He said you two met in a bar and one thing led to another. Kinda easy to guess it started with a one night stand," Youngjo explained. "Did he bite you that time?"

"He did, he apologised for it afterwards."

"After that you two started dating?"

Harin nodded. Youngjo hummed in thought as he returned to Harin with a syringe.

"You ok if I take a sample from your scent gland?" Youngjo asked. "It won't hurt much. It's like getting blood taken."

"Sure."

"Try not to tense up," Youngjo went behind the beta. Harin did his best to relax but found it hard when he felt the needle enter him. He closed his eyes until it was taken out.

"This shouldn't take long, it's a more reliable test then what we get as children to determine our secondary gender," Youngjo explained as he walked over to an expensive looking piece of medical equipment. "You can put your shirt back on."

Harin did as told while Youngjo fiddled with the equipment. While he waited, he distracted himself with thinking how the piece of equipment was made, delving into his engineering side. Thankfully it didn't take long for it to beep.

"Oh," Youngjo muttered surprised. "Wow, ok I wasn't expecting that. I thought maybe you were a dormant omega, not that your build would make sense for that. Even dormant omegas don't get to your height."

"What is it then?" Harin asked, frowning at the alpha.

"You're not a beta, you're both an alpha and an omega," Youngjo answered as he watched Harin carefully for his reaction.

"That machine must be broken," Harin stated, not truly making sense of what he was just told. "No way that's possible."

"Oh it's very possible. Extremely rare though, the last recorded case was a decade ago. A body scan should confirm it if you want a second opinion. They won't be regular sized but you should have both a knot and a womb. The reason you can feel Kwanghoon is because you're bonded to him."

"What?" Harin felt cold. It didn't upset him to be bonded to Kwanghoon but it was shocking to learn.

"You two probably became bonded the first time. Might explain why you started dating him. Hard to resist someone you're unknowingly bonded with," Youngjo explained. 

"So if he hadn't bitten me, we might not have dated?" Harin asked, suddenly feeling unsure about his feelings for Kwanghoon.

Youngjo shrugged. "Hard to say. Try not to overthink it, a lot of couples who end up with accidental bites date and have amazing relationships. Geonhak and Keonhee are truly in love and I feel it's more than because Keonhee bit Geonhak when they both fell to their instincts. It could be the catalyst to how your relationship started but you both love each other."

"Yeah, we do but it's just surreal to think about," Harin admitted.

"It is. I'm honestly surprised, never would have guessed this. At the very least though, if you two were to break up the bond will disconnect over time. Being a half, you won't be able to get permanently bonded to anyone, it's also why it probably took you a while to notice. Your bond is weak, it'll strengthen each time he bites you but yeah it'll never be permanent."

"Oh," Harin murmured, unsure how to feel about that bit of information. "Um, thank you for doing this for me."

"It's the least I could do. Besides, I find this fascinating. I would love it if you would agree to some experiments but I'll give you time to come to terms with this discovery. It might also help you understand yourself," Youngjo offered.

"Maybe, I'll think about . Um, I should go," Harin got up and left without another word to the alpha. He felt in a daze at the news as he headed to his car and drove home, he barely registered he was pulling into the driveway until he turned his car off. He headed into the main house and immediately went to Hyungu's room to find the omega. Thankfully he was there, cuddling with Yonghoon but seemed to sense something was wrong.

"Can we talk, Hyungu?" Harin asked. 

"Of course. Yonghoon, you don't mind giving us privacy right," Hyungu turned to the alpha. 

"Sure," Yonghoon pressed a kiss to Hyungu's forehead before getting out of bed and leaving the room so the two could talk. Harin made his way to the bed, getting on and immediately being pulled into a hug by Hyungu.

"What happened?" The omega asked. "Kwanghoon didn't do something did he?"

"No, no, nothing to do with Kwanghoon… well actually I suppose a bit of it is," Harin hesitated for a moment. "Um… I found out something just a short while ago and I just don't know how to completely process it."

"Take your time," Hyungu said softly as his vanilla scent swirled around them. He held Harin tightly, running his fingers through the ex beta's hair.

"I realised I could feel Kwanghoon's emotions, so I went to Youngjo to ask if it's a thing betas can possibly do. He did this test on me… Hyungu, I'm not a beta," Harin explained.

Hyungu looked at him with a frown. "What? Are you like Seoho-hyung?"

Harin shook his head. "Not exactly. I'm half alpha, half omega." 

Hyungu's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a thing?"

"Apparently. Because we thought I was a beta, Kwanghoon has bitten me a few times. We're bonded but apparently it won't last forever. I don't know how to feel about this. It's too much," Harin could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

"It's ok," Hyungu shushed him gently as he held him close. 

* * *

Yonghoon wasn't sure what to do now after being kicked out of his room. He didn't mind, he understood that Harin was in distress and needed Hyungu but he hadn't particularly planned to leave bed. He heard noise coming from the kitchen and wasn't surprised to find Kwanghoon in there. Dongmyeong was also with him, listening carefully to instructions on making something to help Giwook's morning sickness. The omega was still in the hospital but had forced Dongmyeong to go home to rest for a few hours, not that the beta was doing that. He was obviously antsy, wanting to return back to the hospital as soon as he could.

Mikyung was sitting at the kitchen island, colouring in a bit too enthusiastically. 

"Yonghoon-hyung, did Harin come home?" Kwanghoon asked once he noticed the older alpha. It was only then Yonghoon realised Harin hadn't gone to Kwanghoon for comfort.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk with Vanilla Bean," he answered.

"Oh," Kwanghoon frowned. "Is he ok? I can't explain it but I feel that he's upset."

This made Yonghoon frown back. "Like, as in, you can feel his emotions?"

"Yeah, it's weird I know. I shouldn't be able to feel him but I swear sometimes I do."

"You can sense Harin-hyung?" Dongmyeong asked. 

Kwanghoon nodded. Yonghoon didn't have Youngjo's knowledge on betas but he did know enough that it wasn't possible for the younger alpha to sense Harin's emotions.

"I don't know how to explain it, it's been like this for a while. Especially if he's upset, I can just sense it," Kwanghoon stated. 

"There's no way you can feel Harin," Yonghoon pointed out.

"Oh?"

"He's a beta. They can't bond with us or omegas."

"Yeah just rub it in," Dongmyeong pouted.

"Sorry," Yonghoon sincerely apologised. He forgot it was a sore spot for the young beta.

"So it's completely impossible?" Kwanghoon asked. "Because I'm so used to Namjoon-hyung going on about genetic oddities I thought maybe it was one of those sort of rare things."

"Maybe Harin-hyung is like Seoho-hyung," Dongmyeong suggested. "Maybe he's actually an alpha. Alphas can kind of bond."

"Only if you bite the back of their neck," Kwanghoon said, his hand going to the back of his neck. "I know that one from experience."

"Yeah it's only the back of the neck. I also know that one from experience," Yonghoon chuckled lightly as he remembered the experiments he let Youngjo perform on him. For a short while during their university days they dated, it was after they had left their pack and simply to seek comfort with each other. It had been interesting dating another alpha, especially someone Yonghoon considered a close friend. Though it was hard to explain the number of bite marks Youngjo had given him back then to his classmates.

"Maybe I'll ask Namjoon-hyung about it tonight," Kwanghoon said. "Anyway the first batch of chews are done. Let me pack them and I'll drop you off at the hospital."

"Thank you Kwanghoon-hyung," Dongmyeong smiled. The tips of the alpha's ears went red, much to Yonghoon's amusement. Kwanghoon was getting better at not becoming flustered by the two younger members calling him hyung but it still obviously affected him. It was a sign of their acceptance of the alpha. It honestly made Yonghoon happy to hear, his worries about adding the alpha to their pack pretty much gone because of it. 

"Yonghoon-hyung, can you look after Mikyung for a little while?" Kwanghoon asked.

"Want to colour with me?" Mikyung asked with wide eyes. Yonghoon just couldn't say no.

"Of course," he sat beside her and joined in while Kwanghoon and Dongmyeong left.


	23. Chapter 23

Hyungu was relieved to have Giwook back home. He missed the younger omega but couldn't bring himself to go to the hospital, scared of the memories it would bring to the surface. The time apart left him desperate for some omega only time, especially after what he had learned the other day. Currently the two were cuddling in the spare bedroom. Hyungu had finished telling Giwook what he had learned. 

"That's a lot," Giwook commented.

"I feel like I need to tell Yonghoon," Hyungu stated. "He has a right to know that what happened with Ren wasn't his fault."

"This could end up hurting him more, hyung. What would you gain from telling him this?" Giwook asked.

"Probably more pain, but I hate that I know this and he doesn't. Even though it will hurt him, I can't just keep it from him, can I?" Hyungu asked, he felt frantic and uncertain.

Giwook frowned. "I don't know. This is a hard one. Maybe we could talk to Youngjo-hyung? He was friends with Yonghoon-hyung back when they were starting university. Maybe he might know the best way to approach this."

"Give Hwanwoong a call and see if he's free."

Giwook grabbed his phone off the nightstand and called up Hwanwoong. Hyungu waited anxiously as Giwook talked on the phone. 

"They'll be over soon," Giwook said as he put the phone down. Hyungu felt nervous. It wasn't common for him to invite an alpha over though he knew he would be safe as he wouldn't be alone and it was someone Yonghoon trusted.

Hwanwoong and Youngjo turned up at the house shortly after the call.

"Not to be rude, but why did you invite me over?" Youngjo asked once the pair was inside the house. His tone was light and curious.

"Do you know Ren?" Hyungu asked. Youngjo frowned as he stared at the omega. Hyungu shifted, slightly uncomfortable under the alpha's gaze. Youngjo didn't look happy at the question.

"Yeah I remember that omega. Why are you asking?"

"His younger brother is my TA," Hyungu answered, avoiding Youngjo's eyes. Giwook shifted closer to him, using his pheromones to calm the older omega.

"Tatsuo?"

"Yeah. He told me something about Ren."

Youngjo sighed. "Fuck."

Hyungu frowned, finally looking at him properly. "You know, don't you?"

"Yes, I could smell the change in Ren's scent even with him trying to cover it up. I tried convincing him to not go through the bond scrub, I was worried it would kill them both. He obviously refused to listen to reason. I wanted to tell Yonghoon-hyung so badly but Ren convinced me not to. He claimed he was going to tell Yonghoon-hyung but by the time I realised I was lied to, it was too late," Youngjo explained. Hwanwoong wrapped his arms around the alpha, the tension was obvious in his shoulders. He wasn't happy talking remembering this.

"So you just kept it to yourself since?" Hyungu asked. He didn't blame the alpha for doing so but it didn't help the current situation.

"There was no reason for him to know. Look, he was in a bad place before he met you and joined your pack. I felt telling him would just push him over the edge and I couldn't risk losing him at the time. Even now, I have no idea how he will react. Ghosts should stay in the past, Hyungu. We have no reason to tell him."

"I can't just keep it a secret from him."

"Keep what a secret?"

Everyone froze as Yonghoon stepped into the room. 

"What's going on?" He asked, looking from Youngjo to Hyungu. No one answered, silence falling over them. Hyungu could feel his heart racing, uncertainty filling him. He had no idea what to say, anxiety and panic was taking him over. Yonghoon stepped towards him and pulled him into a hug. 

"Calm down, Vanilla Bean. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not bad," Yonghoon said softly.

"Ren was pregnant," Hyungu blurted out before he could stop him. Yonghoon deserved the truth. The alpha tensed up before letting him go and stepping back.

"What?" He asked, looking unsure.

"Tatsuo is my TA. He told me that Ren was pregnant…" Hyungu explained quietly. 

Yonghoon looked at Youngjo. "And you knew?"

"Yes," the younger alpha answered quietly. The tension in the air was thick, almost suffocating for the omegas as angry energy rose from Yonghoon. He was understandably upset. He grabbed Youngjo's shirt, pulling him closer.

"What the fuck, Youngjo? How could you let me go through with it?" He growled.

"Ren told me he was going to tell you. I didn't realise until it was too late," Youngjo explained calmly. Hyungu could see his hands were balled into fist and shaking, he was holding back from getting angry himself. 

"This entire time you knew, you knew he was pregnant and at no point you decided to tell me?"

"Yonghoon-hyung, calm down. I understand you're upset but you can't change what has happened and if you keep going like this, I won't hold back. You're hurting the omegas," Youngjo warned with a deadly tone. Yonghoon pushed him away before storming off. The omegas flinched when they heard the door slam. 

After a moment of silence, Youngjo dropped to his hands and knees, breathing erratically. 

"I've never felt that before," he said. "He's never been that angry for as long as I've known him."

Hwanwoong knelt down beside the alpha and rubbed his back. Hyungu could feel Yonghoon's anger, could feel how upset he was. As much as it scared him, he felt compelled to go to his alpha. No one stopped him as he made his way to the bedroom, the anger radiated from behind the closed door. Hyungu took a deep breath before opening it and slipping in. Yonghoon was sitting on the bed, head in his hands as his entire body shook. 

"My alpha," Hyungu murmured. Yonghoon didn't move. Carefully, the omega approached until he was able to put a hand on the alpha's shoulder.

"I had no idea," Yonghoon said quietly. "I had no idea he was pregnant. How could I not notice?"

"He hid it from you. It's not your fault. He should have told you," Hyungu pulled his alpha into a hug. Yonghoon cried into the omega's chest as he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly.

* * *

Giwook didn't like the energy in the air after Yonghoon and Hyungu left. Youngjo was still on the ground, sitting down looking a little dazed while Hwanwoong comforted him. 

"My alpha," the older omega murmured.

"I'm ok, Tigerlily. I knew Yonghoon was strong but I never honestly expected that," Youngjo said. He looked over at Giwook.

"Are you ok?" He asked. "That sort of energy can be stressful."

"I'm fine," Giwook gave a small smile, his hands going to his tummy. "I think the little one is too."

"It'll take time for Yonghoon-hyung to properly calm down, even now I still feel overwhelmed. Come back with us, it'll be better for you and your pup to be away from this," Youngjo offered. He got to his feet with Hwanwoong's help.

"Will it be ok for Dongmyeong to stay as well?" Giwook asked quietly.

Youngjo smiled. "Of course."

Giwook headed upstairs to pack a bag for himself and Dongmyeong with Hwanwoong's help. They took them downstairs and put them into Youngjo's car. 

"Thank you, for letting me stay. Do you think Hyungu-hyung will be ok?" Giwook asked as he sat in the back of the car. 

"He's Yonghoon-hyung's omega and I know Yonghoon-hyung well enough that he won't hurt Hyungu. In fact, it's best they are just left alone. Hyungu will be able to heal him the best," Youngjo answered as he pulled out of the driveway. Giwook stared out the window at the house, hoping his two pack mates would be ok. 

Giwook enjoyed being around Dongju. Currently his mate's twin had Mikyung so the three were playing together, having a tea party.

"Is Uncle Myeong coming over too?" Mikyung asked.

"Yeah, he'll be here later," Giwook smiled.

"Can we make him a cake?"

Dongju giggled. "She loves baking any chance she gets."

"I'm not good at baking," Giwook admitted.

"That's okay. I can show you," Mikyung got to her feet and took Giwook's hand. The omega got up and let the little girl drag him downstairs to the kitchen.

By the time Dongmyeong turned up, Giwook was covered in flour and the kitchen was a mess but he managed to make a decent cake with Mikyung. 

"I hope you two plan to clean up," Dongmyeong chuckled as he scruffed Giwook's hair to get the flour out of it.

"Of course," Giwook laughed. Dongmyeong helped the two clean before they sat down to enjoy the cake while Mikyung had a bath.

"So what happened?" Dongmyeong asked after a moment. 

"Something about Yonghoon-hyung's past. He's hurting now because of it, like old wounds that have been ripped opened," Giwook explained sadly. "He was so angry, Dongmyeong. I've never seen him like that before."

"Hopefully Hyungu-hyung will be able to calm him down. I'm worried about leaving them alone, what if Yonghoon-hyung hurts him."

"He won't, you know Yonghoon-hyung couldn't hurt a fly let alone Hyungu-hyung. I've messaged Harin and Kwanghoon so they know to stay away from the main house tonight but they will check on them in the morning."

Dongmyeong looked unsure. Giwook reached over and squeezed the beta's thigh. 

"They'll be fine," he said, trying to reassure the other. 

"I hope so. They've already been through enough."

Giwook nodded his head, agreeing to that. He had faith in the pair, knowing together they will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my quality is just getting worse and worse. Hopefully it'll get better soon. I hope you all enjoy <3


	24. Chapter 24

Yonghoon felt empty inside. He wasn't sure how long it had been since finding out Ren had been pregnant. He lost track of the days as he spent most of them lying in bed, barely moving and barely eating. He felt guilty, not for what happened with Ren but for Hyungu, for his omega who had so far done whatever he could to help Yonghoon. His Vanilla Bean hadn't for a moment gotten upset that he was mourning another omega and something about that just made him feel bad.

Yonghoon pushed himself out of bed, forcing himself to get up. He needed to get himself together but he couldn't figure out how. He just wanted to get back into bed, instead he forced himself to the en suite to have a shower. The hot water felt soothing against his skin, relaxing the tension that had built up in his body. 

He felt his stomach grumble angrily. Yonghoon couldn't remember the last time he ate properly. Hyungu tried getting him to eat but he kept refusing. More guilt ate at him. He got dressed and went to find food. He found himself feeling overwhelmed at the thought of making something. He didn't know what to eat but he needed to eat. After staring at the contents of the fridge for a good five minutes, he closed the door and made his way to the granny flat.

The granny flat's door was unlocked so Yonghoon let himself in. He went through the smaller home, looking for Kwanghoon, hoping the younger alpha could feed him. He found the scentless alpha sleeping. Yonghoon went to wake him but stopped himself, worrying about being a bother. He went to leave but couldn't bring himself to move. He didn't want to be alone. He hesitated before getting into the bed. As if on instinct, Kwanghoon wrapped his arms around Yonghoon and pulled him close. 

"Are you ok, hyung?" Kwanghoon asked in a voice thick with sleep. 

"No," Yonghoon admitted as he curled up into the younger alpha's chest. "It hurts so much. I feel like I'm just drowning no matter how desperately I try to reach the surface."

"Hyungu told me what happened, he asked me to keep an eye on you this week. I didn't want to intrude into your room. This is the first time I've seen you leave," Kwanghoon commented. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Soon, I just want to stay like this for a little longer," Yonghoon answered. Kwanghoon tightened his hold, keeping Yonghoon close.

"Yonghoon-hyung, will you come with me after we eat?" Kwanghoon asked. Yonghoon looked at him.

"Where will we be going?" He asked.

"To the cemetery, there's a grave I need to clean."

"Ok," Yonghoon agreed to go.

They stayed in bed for another half hour before Yonghoon couldn't go without food for a moment longer. He was grateful that Kwanghoon didn't make him anything heavy. After that, Kwanghoon drove them out to the cemetery. Yonghoon was curious, as they made their way past the graves, who's exactly they were visiting. Kwanghoon was fidgeting a little, looking nervous. They stopped in front of a gravestone and Yonghoon immediately understood why they were there. 

"Don't tell the others, please?" Kwanghoon asked as he crouched down in front of Sangwook's grave.

"I think they would understand," Yonghoon commented, hoping to placate the younger alpha's worries. 

"Maybe a couple of them, but not all. As much as a bastard he was, he was still family to me. I tried to forget about him when I joined your pack, because I know he's nothing more than bad memories but I couldn't. So the very least I do is visit to clean his grave," Kwanghoon explained. 

"You don't need to justify any of this. Some things aren't just as simply as good or bad. Sangwook was someone close to you, it's reasonable that you miss him."

Kwanghoon looked up at Yonghoon and gave a small smile. "I do but it makes me feel guilty that I do."

"Don't. You're allowed to miss him."

"Thank you, hyung," Kwanghoon murmured before going back to cleaning Sangwook's grave. Yonghoon crouched down beside him and began helping him. He couldn't hold the younger man's attachment against him, he felt he would have been the same with the leader of his high school pack. Despite their clashes, he did care for his ex-leader. It made him begin wondering what had happened to that alpha. He thought about asking Youngjo but something about that made his stomach twist. He was mad at Youngjo, for keeping Ren's pregnancy secret. He let out a sigh, something Kwanghoon did notice but thankfully didn't question as the two just quietly cleaned. Yonghoon knew he would need to confront his closest friend sooner or later.

* * *

Hyungu felt bad that he almost didn't want to go home. Over a week had gone by and Yonghoon had spent every moment holed up in the bedroom, barely eating or responding to anyone. Even now the omega could feel the emotions swirling around from his alpha. The only rest Hyungu got from them was when Yonghoon was asleep. However he did feel surprisingly calm at that moment.

"I think Yonghoon might be feeling better," Hyungu commented, looking over at Harin. The beta was driving them and their younger two pack members home, but first they were on their way to get Mikyung from day care. 

"That's good to hear," Harin smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. 

"I really hope he is," Hyungu admitted. "I feel so at a loss on what to do. This whole week, it's felt like I've been drowning and I can't imagine how much worse it must be for him. I wish I hadn't told him, nothing was gained from him knowing. Nothing but pain."

"Perhaps but maybe it was better he found out now. Could you imagine the fallout if he found out years from now, especially that you knew. He'll be ok, he's strong and he has all of us to help too. You're not alone, Hyungu," Harin promised. 

"I know I'm not," Hyungu smiled. 

Harin pulled into the day care's car park. 

"I'll get her," Hyungu offered as he undid his seatbelt. Harin said thanks as the omega got out of the car. He headed to the front entrance. Hyungu enjoyed picking Mikyung up, she always was happy when he did, though he was sure she was happy no matter who it was. It got him wondering if his own child would have been the same but he was quick to get rid of those thoughts. All they caused was heartache and he knew he wasn't ready to even begin opening himself up to the thought of children, though it was there, that perhaps one day he could.

Hyungu signed the form to have Mikyung released before heading to the room she was in. He watched her through the door window for a moment, smiling as she played with the other children before entering. She looked over at him and grinned.

"UNCLE HYUNGU!" She shouted as she ran to him, letting him pick her up and hug her.

"Hey, Mikyung, ready to go home?" He asked. 

"Yep."

He let her back down and helped her collect her belongings before they headed out to the car. Mikyung talked about her day, speaking a little too quickly for Hyungu to keep up but he smiled and made noises to show he was listening. He enjoyed any time he got with Mikyung. She was kind hearted and protective, he could see she was going to grow up and be an alpha even without Kwanghoon having already confirming it. 

"Uncle Hyungu, is Uncle Yonghoon ok?" Mikyung asked when they were mere feet from the car.

"Yeah, he's ok," Hyungu lied but she looked up at him with a look that reminded him of Dongmyeong. That knowing look that said she wasn't stupid, she knew something was up.

Hyungu sighed. "Yonghoon, well, he found out something that really hurt but he'll be ok. He's got me and the pack."

"Ok," Mikyung said as she pursed her lips. "Is being a grownup always painful?"

"No, but sometimes, there are moments that even we have trouble dealing with. I'm sure even Uncle Kwanghoon has had rough days, yeah?"

Mikyung nodded. "He misses my dad, the mean one. Not daddy."

"They were close friends, I'm sure he misses him a lot."

"Even though he was mean?" Mikyung asked with a quizzical look.

"Sometimes, it's complicated. Your dad wasn't the nicest guy but I'm sure he was a lot nicer to Kwanghoon and was family to him. Anyway, let's get into the car before the others wonder why we're standing out here."

"Oh, okay."

They got into the car, Hyungu strapping Mikyung into her booster seat before getting into the front. As Harin drove them home, Hyungu thought about what she had said. It never occurred to him that Kwanghoon could possibly miss Sangwook. It was understandable why the alpha would keep it secret from the pack, it made Hyungu wonder how the others would react if they knew. 

"Uncle Harin, can we get take-away for dinner?" Mikyung asked, pulling Hyungu from his thoughts.

"Can we?" Giwook added excited, making the others laugh.

"Why not? Give Uncle Kwanghoon a break from cooking tonight," Harin said. 

Mikyung made a gleeful high pitch squeal. Hyungu laughed softly at it, the little girl's happiness was truly contagious. He hoped that perhaps Yonghoon could feel the emotion through him and begin to feel better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter <3 self doubt always eats at me but whenever I read comments from those who enjoy my story, it filled my heart with pure joy and bliss <3


	25. Chapter 25

Yonghoon stared out the window as Kwanghoon drove them home. He felt better now he had eaten, showered and left the house but still there was this ache inside. He wanted his Vanilla Bean. 

"Yonghoon-hyung, can I talk to you about something?"

Yonghoon looked over at Kwanghoon. "Yeah?"

"Do you know if something is wrong with Harin? Like, lately, I feel like he's been pulling away from me and I can't stop this overwhelming feeling that maybe he wants to break up," the younger alpha explained. Yonghoon frowned. As far as he knew, everything between Kwanghoon and Harin seemed fine but he did recall that time the beta wanted to talk to Hyungu. Kwanghoon had mentioned he could sense Harin was upset.

"Can you still sense him?" Yonghoon asked.

"A little, it's fading and I think it might be because I haven't bitten him in awhile. I asked Namjoon-hyung if it was possible for me to bond with Harin, he said technically it wasn't if Harin is a beta but if Harin isn't one then it's completely possible. The only problem is, if he's an omega, we would be fully bonded but we're not, it fades and only strengthens when I bite him. If he's an alpha, I would need to bite the back of his neck, any other bite wouldn't work, so I have no idea what's going on. I think Harin knows something but he's scared to tell me which made me think maybe he's planning on breaking up with me to spare me or himself from whatever it is."

"Not a beta, not quite an omega and not quite an alpha," Yonghoon mumbled. He thought through some of Youngjo's textbooks he had read out of curiosity, trying to see if anything he could remember matched what seemed to be going on with Harin.

"Maybe he's both," Yonghoon said. "It's extremely rare but it makes the most sense. It would also explain why he would be scared to tell you. He must feel like a freak, worried that you might reject him."

"I would never reject him. I don't care what he is, I'll always love him," Kwanghoon stated.

Yonghoon smiled. "I suggest talking to him when we get back. Clear the air and find out what's going on. I can't imagine Harin wanting to break up with you, not after what he risked to be with you."

"I hope you're right. Thank you, hyung."

Kwanghoon pulled into the driveway, moments before Harin's car pulled in behind them. Yonghoon got out and felt relief coming from Hyungu. He looked over at the other car as his omega got out and smiled. He wanted nothing more than to have his Vanilla Bean in his arms so held them open. Hyungu ran into them, wrapping his own arms around Yonghoon's waist as the alpha held him tightly. 

"It's good to see you out of bed," Hyungu said as he looked up. 

"I'm sorry for making you worry. I am feeling better," Yonghoon leaned down and kissed his omega softly. "Now I just want to be with you."

"We brought home dinner but if you just want us to be alone, we can eat it in bed."

"I would like that," Yonghoon smiled. The two headed inside, the rest of the pack behind them but Yonghoon disappeared into the bedroom while Hyungu helped sort out dinner. He did feel bad for not having dinner with everyone but he wanted time alone with Hyungu, with his omega. He just wanted to forget everything else.

Hyungu soon returned with food and the two settled in bed to eat. They ate in silence but it was comfortable. Yonghoon felt at peace being with his omega and Hyungu felt the same in return. After they ate, they cuddled in bed. 

"I'm sorry for how I've been lately," Yonghoon murmured. Hyungu looked up at him.

"Don't apologise. You learnt something truly devastating. I wish I had never found out. I don't feel anything was gained from either of us knowing."

"That's not true. For years, I put the entire blame onto myself but now, well I still hold some blame. I'm the one who bit him but he could have survived. If he had just waited but he obviously didn't want me to know he was pregnant. He was going to keep it from me completely," Yonghoon let out a sigh as he tightened his hold on Hyungu. "I know it's not my fault entirely now."

"He should have told you. He was selfish to keep it from you," Hyungu said. Yonghoon could feel the anger coming from him. He kissed the omega's forehead. He was glad to have Hyungu, to have an omega who wanted to be with him. He tried not to think of Ren anymore, that was in the past and gave nothing to his future. All he needed was his Vanilla Bean and his pack.

* * *

Harin tucked Mikyung into bed. The little girl looked tired but kept insisting she wasn't. She was holding onto her doll tightly, pouting up at Harin. He couldn't help but awe at her. She was too adorable.

"Come on, Mikyung, it's time to sleep," he said softly.

"I'm not tired," she insisted. 

"Now, now, it's already late. If you are a good girl and go to sleep, I'll get Uncle Kwangie to make pancakes for breakfast in the morning."

Mikyung thought for a moment before nodding her head and settling back in her bed. Harin kissed her forehead before saying goodnight and leaving, turning off the light as he went. He closed the door and let out a tired sigh, he was still getting used to being in a parental role but he didn't hate it. He adored Mikyung and was glad to be in her life.

Harin went to bed, finding it empty but he could hear the shower running. As he got changed, he began thinking about telling Kwanghoon the truth. It terrified him, he was unsure how the alpha would take it and feared losing the relationship over it. Harin thought about keeping it secret but found himself feeling guilty. He knew he had been distant from Kwanghoon since finding out. He let out a sigh, he needed to talk to Kwanghoon. He couldn't keep it to himself any longer.

Harin heard the shower turned off and decided to sit on the bed while he waited for the alpha to come in. Kwanghoon came into the room, hair still wet and with a towel wrapped around his waist. He paused when he saw Harin.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"You really should dry your hair better," Harin chided him lightly. 

Kwanghoon chuckled. "Sorry, I know I should."

"I'll go get the hair dryer," Harin stood up and quickly went to the bathroom to retrieve the hair dryer. When he came back, Kwanghoon had his pyjama pants on and the towel now around his shoulder as he sat where Harin had been moments before. The beta grabbed a hair brush off the dresser and got on the bed behind Kwanghoon before working on his hair. They both stayed silent, it felt awkward. Like there was something they both wanted to say but neither knew how to begin. Eventually, Kwanghoon broke the silence.

"Ginger Snap, you know that I'll love you no matter what right?" He asked. "Like it doesn't matter what you are."

Harin felt a moment of panic. Kwanghoon knew, but he couldn't figure out how. Hyungu wouldn't have said anything, he was good at keeping Harin's secrets. The only other person who knew was Youngjo. Harin knew Kwanghoon saw Youngjo at the fight clubs he went to but the older alpha didn't seem like someone who would spill secrets like that. 

"How do you know?" Harin decided to ask.

"I don't know anything," Kwanghoon admitted. "It's a guess. We have some kind of bond, I can feel you. That's not possible if you are a beta."

"No, it's not. I noticed I could feel you too so I went to Youngjo to find out what I was," Harin felt hesitant. Despite Kwanghoon saying he would love him no matter what he was, it was still terrifying. What if Kwanghoon didn't? 

"Are you both an alpha and an omega?" Kwanghoon asked gently as he looked over his shoulder at Harin. 

Harin nodded but he found he couldn't speak. Fear and panic was setting in. Kwanghoon shifted around, taking the hair dryer and brush from Harin's hands and setting them down. Harin didn't move, it felt like his body had stopped working. He couldn't think, couldn't breath. Kwanghoon moved closer, holding Harin and pressed lips against his neck. This instantly helped calm Harin down. Kwanghoon was gentle as he kissed Harin's neck. Soft pecks that helped Harin breath again. He let out shaky breaths as he reached out and held the alpha.

"It's ok," Kwanghoon murmured. "It doesn't change a thing. I love you so much, my Ginger Snap."

"I love you too, I was scared you would see me as a freak," Harin admitted. "I was scared you would leave me."

Kwanghoon pulled away and cupped Harin's face. "Never. Alpha, Beta, Omega or something in between, I will love you no matter what."

Tears rolled down Harin's face. He felt lucky to have Kwanghoon, to have someone to accept him so easily. He leaned forward, the alpha meeting him halfway so they could kiss. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // fighting , strangulation
> 
> This chapter runs at the same time as chapter 64 of Citrus Bites, Cinnamon Kisses so I highly recommend reading both

Yonghoon lied in bed, staring at an empty condom packet. A thought had occurred to him mere moments ago as he was cleaning the bedroom. He had found the wrapper stuck between the bed and the wall, he had no idea how long it had been there. A night long ago when Hyungu and him didn't have a care in the world. But the wrapper had him thinking about Ren.

"What are you doing?" Hyungu asked as he got into bed. "Why are you staring at that like it insulted your mother?"

"Just thinking," Yonghoon replied.

"About?"

Yonghoon put his hand down and looked at his omega. He wasn't sure about speaking his thoughts. 

"My alpha?" Hyungu pressed his hand against Yonghoon's chest.

"Would it bother you if I talk about Ren?"

"Yonghoon, it won't bother me at all. I rather you talk about it over keeping it in," Hyungu answered as he cuddled up to Yonghoon's chest.

"When I was with Ren, we were always careful when we had sex. Always wore a condom and always checked it afterwards. Ren was always insistent," Yonghoon explained. "The fact he was pregnant, makes me wonder if it was even mine."

Hyungu frowned. "So you think he cheated?" 

"Well I knew he was sleeping with other betas and omegas. I was meant to be the only alpha."

"One of the betas could have gotten him pregnant," Hyungu suggested.

"Maybe but he never kept his pregnancy scares from me when it involved the betas. It makes me think, maybe it was another alpha. Maybe it was someone we both knew," Yonghoon let out a sigh. 

"You already have someone in mind, don't you?" 

"Youngjo," Yonghoon felt dizzy with saying the name. He felt it was wrong but at the same time, it made the most sense. He remembered a day, a day where he came back to the dorm and it smelt so strongly of Youngjo's smokiness, mixed with Ren's roses. At the time, he thought little of it. Youngjo had stayed the weekend and Ren's scent was always prominent but there had been something else, something he never could pinpoint. 

"I need to go out for a bit," he knew what he needed to do. "Do you know if Kwanghoon is home?"

"Pretty sure he is. Why?" Hyungu asked, frowning with confusion as he pulled away from the alpha.

Yonghoon silently debated lying to Hyungu but by the look on the omega's face, he could sense the alpha's inner turmoil. It was best to tell the truth, even though he knew Hyungu wouldn't be happy.

"I want to go to the fight club."

If looks could kill, Yonghoon would be at the morgue. Hyungu was not happy with him.

"Are you serious? After what happened last time?" The omega was pissed. Yonghoon could feel it, angry energy just boiling over. He grabbed the alpha's shirt and pulled it up, showing the scar he received from his fight years ago.

"You were stabbed!"

"It'll be different. I want to… no I feel like I need to fight Youngjo to deal with these feelings. What happened back then, it won't happen again, I promise," Yonghoon pulled his shirt down.

"Fine, if you feel like you need to, then go," Hyungu said, pulled away from Yonghoon.

"Vanilla Bean?"

"Go, I don't want to know. Just come home in one piece. Because I won't visit you in the hospital," he got under the covers and pulled them up to hide himself. Yonghoon got up and went to leave but stopped. He could feel his omega's worry.

"Vanilla Bean, I'm sorry. I know you're scared," he walked over to the bed and crouched down on Hyungu's side. "If you don't want me to go, just tell and I'll stay."

Hyungu pulled the cover away from his face. "Do you really feel like you need to do this?"

"Yes, I'm so angry right now. I'm sure you can feel it. Youngjo is my oldest friend, we were packmates once. If he was the father, he would have know somehow. I need to know the truth, I need to know how much he was hiding from me," Yonghoon explained as he reached out and brushed hair out of Hyungu's face. "I know you might not get it, but for alphas, fighting is just one of the best ways to work through stuff like this."

"Just, please don't get hurt. I was scared last time, and I know you have gone without me knowing before, I'm not stupid. But knowing you're going is different than knowing you've been. Please, please be careful my alpha," Hyungu pleaded.

"I swear, I will be careful. I'll come home," Yonghoon leaned over and kissed his omega softly. "I love you, my Vanilla Bean."

"I love you too."

Yonghoon kissed Hyungu one last time before standing up and leaving the bedroom to go find Kwanghoon. 

The younger alpha was in the granny flat, looking like he was about to leave. 

"Something you need, Yonghoon-hyung?" Kwanghoon asked.

"Do you know if the fight club is on tonight?"

"You know the first rule about fight club is to not talk about fight club."

Yonghoon rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm heading there now," Kwanghoon chuckled. "Why? Want in?"

"Do you know if Youngjo will be there?" Yonghoon asked. 

"He's covering for Namjoon-hyung for the first few hours."

"Then I want in."

Kwanghoon frowned but didn't question it. The two left together, the younger driving them to an abandoned looking warehouse. 

Yonghoon felt nervous as he followed Kwanghoon to the back entrance. He was glad to bypass everyone, he disliked the pressure of all the alphas. It made his skin itch. He made his way to the board, finding Youngjo's name on it. He took the marker but hesitated.

"Why do you want to fight Youngjo?" Kwanghoon asked. 

"I can't explain here," Yonghoon answered as he put his name on the board. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Sure," Kwanghoon showed Yonghoon to an empty infirmary room. "So what's up? Ginger Snap messaged me, wanting me to keep an eye on you because Hyungu is worried. I'm guessing it's because of… last time."

"I need to fight Youngjo. I need to find out if he slept with Ren," Yonghoon explained.

"Oh," Kwanghoon raised his eyebrows. "What do you get out of knowing if he did?"

"I don't think Ren's pup was mine. Do you know what happens when you have sex with a pregnant omega who has no bond mark?"

Kwanghoon shook his head. 

"Omegas let out this pheromone, it's subtle and if you're not expecting it, it can take over your instincts. It's like the body of a pregnant omega needs to be bonded to an alpha. I always wondered why I lost control, and now I know. And I need to know if it's because of him."

"Yonghoon-hyung, I get you're upset by all this but I don't think this will end well," Kwanghoon looked concerned.

"Maybe not. But I won't know unless I do this."

"Ok, I'll go talk to Ten. See when you'll be fighting," Kwanghoon left, leaving Yonghoon alone with his thoughts. He was beginning to doubt himself, thinking about what Kwanghoon said but he needed to know and he knew once he asked he would find it hard to keep in his anger. He thought back to the other day when he learnt of Ren's pregnancy, how angry he was with Youngjo. He sat down and took a deep breath. That anger was still in there, bubbling underneath the surface. He was worried about it coming out around the omega, he hoped that fighting Youngjo would help.

The night went on, Kwanghoon returned twice, the first time to let Yonghoon know he wouldn't be fighting until the end and the second time to let him know Namjoon didn't want them to fight until the fight club was over. Yonghoon was fine with this decision, not particularly wanting to fight in front of a large crowd. When Kwanghoon reappeared for the third time, Yonghoon knew it was time for the fight. He got off the ground and followed Kwanghoon out to the ring. The area was empty now, remnants of scents lingering in the air. 

"Are you really sure about this?" Kwanghoon asked.

"I am."

"Namjoon-hyung wants me to leave but even if I hadn't been asked to keep an eye on you, I wouldn't leave. I'm worried. I just have this bad feeling," Kwanghoon admitted as he stared at Yonghoon, concern evident in his eyes. 

Yonghoon went to say something, to hopefully calm down the younger alpha's worries when Youngjo and Ten entered. He could see the nervousness on his oldest friend's face but at the same time, he felt the anger beginning to boil inside. He needed to know the truth, he needed to confirm the truth.

"Ok, Yonghoon V. Youngjo. Kwanghoon and Ten are simply here as witnesses and because neither would leave when I told them," came Namjoon's voice over the intercom. 

"Honestly, I want to see who would win," Ten admitted.

"Ginger Snap told me to stay and look after Yonghoon-hyung for Hyungu's sake," Kwanghoon stated.

"Excuses," Namjoon complained. "Now out of the ring Kwanghoon."

Kwanghoon sighed as he headed outside of the ring, joining Ten. Youngjo and Yonghoon took their spots inside at opposite ends.

"Ok, this is an off the books fight, no rules but if I feel like you need to stop, let me just say maybe I'm a little glad those two didn't listen," Namjoon said. "Three two one, FIGHT!"

Immediately, Yonghoon sent out his scent, he could feel the pressure change around them as their scents battled. He knew by the way he couldn't smell Youngjo's smokiness that they were either equal or his was stronger. The anger inside fuelled him, making him determined to win. 

Youngjo took a step forward, confirming to Yonghoon that his scent was stronger. The other needed to bring in physical strength, something he was certain Youngjo had but he wasn't about to lose. He decided it was time to find out the truth.

"I need to know something, Youngjo," Yonghoon said as he moved forward. "Did you sleep with Ren?"

Youngjo faltered as he reached Yonghoon, surprise and guilt evident on his face. It confirmed exactly what Yonghoon thought. The younger alpha had slept with Ren. The anger inside roared like an inferno. Yonghoon swung a fist at the other, hitting his hard across the cheek and sending him stumbling. Youngjo only just managed to stay up but he seemed dazed as he looked at Yonghoon. 

"Yonghoon-hyung…"

"It was your child, wasn't it?," Yonghoon growled as he grabbed Youngjo's shoulders and dug his nails in. "Why? You knew how I felt about Ren."

"I know," Youngjo muttered. "But he never loved you back, not like that."

The anger exploded inside of Yonghoon at those words, all he could see was red. He threw Youngjo to the ground. The alpha hit the concrete hard.

Yonghoon got on top of him before he had a chance to get up, grabbing the sides of his head and slamming it down hard. 

"You fucking bastard," Yonghoon growled as he wrapped his hands around Youngjo's throat. He wanted the other to suffer, to feel his pain. He ignored how desperately Youngjo clawed at his arms as he tightened his grip. He just wanted to make him suffer.

Youngjo stared up at him, with fear and desperation before quietly, a single word fell from his lips.

"Clover." 

The word made Yonghoon pause, it was the safe word his mind had long since registered to mean stop. His grip loosened as he stared down at Youngjo, feeling confused as the anger slowly vanished.

"Clover!" Youngjo yelled as loud as he could. 

Yonghoon looked at Youngjo in absolute horror as the realisation of what he had done slammed into him. He felt someone grabbed his arms and pulled him up. He looked at Kwanghoon who looked equally as horrified.

"Yonghoon-hyung, are you ok?" He asked carefully. Yonghoon didn't respond as he looked back down at Youngjo, realising the other wasn't conscious.

"Youngjo?" He pushed past Kwanghoon and went to Youngjo's side. He pressed his ear to the alpha's chest, listening carefully. It didn't sound right.

"Namjoon!" He shouted out before he began doing chest compressions.

"Already here," Namjoon said as he dropped down on Youngjo's other side, holding an AED. He put the electrode pads on Youngjo and turned the machine on as Yonghoon stopped. He felt anxious, his heart racing as they waited for the defibrillator. 

_ "Shock advised. Stay clear of patient,"  _ the machine said. Namjoon pressed the button, letting the machine shock Youngjo. 

"Keep going," Namjoon instructed Yonghoon, who went straight back to doing heart compressions.

"Ten, call for an ambulance. Kwanghoon, go wait for them," Namjoon commanded. The two hurried off. 

"Please don't die," Yonghoon begged as he kept going. "I'm sorry, please."

"Stay clear. I'm going to shock him again," Namjoon stated. Yonghoon felt reluctant but knew he had to, he trusted Namjoon. He just hoped they were able to get him back, that he hadn't killed his friend because of his anger. He just wanted Youngjo to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 💜💜


	27. Chapter 27

Hyungu was jolted awake by someone getting into bed. He could feel it was Yonghoon. He rolled over and reached out, pulling the alpha close.

"You're ok," he murmured.

"I almost killed Youngjo," Yonghoon confessed. Hyungu opened his eyes and looked at his alpha in the darkness.

"What?" 

"I lost control. He did sleep with Ren, it was his child and all I saw was rage. I just wanted him to suffer and I almost killed him because of it," Yonghoon broke into sobs. He cried into Hyungu's chest, letting the omega hold him tightly. 

"You said almost, so he's ok right?" Hyungu asked. He felt Yonghoon nodded his head before shaking it but he didn't say anything to properly clarify it, he simply cried harder. Hyungu felt at a loss as Yonghoon cried, his sobs slowly getting quieter until the alpha had fallen asleep. Hyungu didn't know what to do but decided talking to Kwanghoon might give him a better idea of what happened. He gently pulled himself away from Yonghoon, careful not to wake him up. 

Hyungu left the room, carefully closing the door when he heard a knock at the front door. He answered it, surprised to see Seoho and Dongju.

"Hi," Hyungu frowned. "Why are you two here so late?"

"Hwanwoong is at the hospital and maybe Youngjo-hyung," Seoho explained. "We don't know but we've already called Dongmyeong."

"I'm staying the night while Seoho and Keonhee-hyung go to the hospital," Dongju added quietly. Hyungu stepped aside, letting the younger omega come inside. Dongju kissed Seoho goodbye before heading for the stairs. 

"Is Hwanwoong ok?" Hyungu asked.

"I really don't know. I have no idea what's happening," Seoho answered. "But I'll be back tomorrow to get Sugar Cane. I need to go."

Hyungu nodded, letting the alpha leave before closing the door. He now felt more confused. He went out to the granny flat to look for Kwanghoon. He let himself in, knowing Harin and Kwanghoon didn't lock their front door and paused when he came across the pair kissing on the couch. He thought about leaving but Kwanghoon pulled away from Harin and looked over at him.

"Is everything ok?" Kwanghoon asked as he got off of Harin and stood up. Pink dusted his cheeks.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Hyungu muttered. "But it's Yonghoon. What happened tonight?"

"His fight with Youngjo-hyung kind of got out of hand. It was… sort of terrifying. Yonghoon-hyung looked like he was really going to kill Youngjo-hyung. I don't know. I'm sorry, I had this bad feeling all night. I shouldn't have let him fight," Kwanghoon looked away ashamed. Hyungu grabbed his hands, getting him to look back.

"Even if you tried, I don't think you could have stopped Yonghoon from going through with this. Don't blame yourself," the omega said, squeezing the alpha's hands in reassurance before letting them go. "What happened to Youngjo-hyung, it affected Hwanwoong. Seoho-hyung just dropped off Dongju and was heading to the hospital."

Harin stood up. "Is Hwanwoong ok?"

Kwanghoon side glanced at him but didn't say anything.

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll find out in the morning. I'm going to go back to Yonghoon, let you guys get back to what you were doing," Hyungu said.

"Actually I'm going to have a shower," Kwanghoon murmured before walking off. Hyungu looked at Harin confused. Harin looked concerned.

"Is he ok?" Hyungu asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. You should go back to Yonghoon-hyung," Harin forced a smile. Hyungu looked at him, unconvinced but knew his friend wasn't going to say anything else. Reluctantly he left, though worried for his friend, he knew he needed to keep his attention on his alpha. He had a feeling Yonghoon was going to slip into another depressive slump and Hyungu was adamant to avoid it. 

* * *

Harin waited until Hyungu was gone before going to find his alpha. He had felt something when he showed concern for Hwanwoong, jealousy from Kwanghoon. He knew he needed to put a stop to it, to reassure his alpha that the one he loved was Kwanghoon and Kwanghoon only. He could hear the shower running so he headed to the bathroom.

Kwanghoon was standing under the shower spray, leaning his head against the tiles. Stealthily, Harin stripped off his clothes and joined the alpha. Kwanghoon either didn't notice him or was actively ignoring him, either way Harin ran his hands up the alpha's bare back, enticing a soft moan and forcing his attention.

"Are you ok?" Harin asked. Kwanghoon shook his head before turning around. He looked down at Harin with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't feel jealous but…" he trailed off. 

"It's ok to be jealous sometimes, it'll happen. Even I get jealous, especially when I see you with Dongju and Mikyung. It's hard sometimes, you guys look like a proper family. I even wish I was just an omega because I know I don't look even close enough to be seen as an omega and I see the way people look at us, I…"

Kwanghoon cupped Harin's face and pulled him into a kiss, stopping him from talking. 

"Stop that. Who cares what other people think," Kwanghoon murmured against Harin's lips. 

"I know I shouldn't care," Harin looked away, feeling ashamed that he let it bother him. Kwanghoon kissed along his jaw, making him sigh.

"As I was saying, it's ok that you get jealous sometimes," Harin said, continuing his original train of thought though Kwanghoon's kisses weren't helping him think. 

"It might be ok but it doesn't stop me from feeling bad," Kwanghoon pulled away. "I don't want you to ever doubt my love for you. I don't want you to think that I doubt you."

"I will never think that."

"I mean, you kind of did when you were worried about telling me you aren't a beta," Kwanghoon pointed out, receiving an annoyed glare from Harin. 

"Ok, maybe for a moment I was worried. I mean, it was something big."

"It was but it honestly doesn't change a thing."

"I guess," Harin smiled as he ran his finger down Kwanghoon's chest. He loved the way the water ran down Kwanghoon's muscular frame. Thoughts came to mind as he looked up at the alpha, his smile turning into a cheeky grin.

"You know, you got me a bit riled on earlier. Maybe we should finish what we started."

"Oh, my naughty Ginger Snap," Kwanghoon smirked. He ran his fingers through Harin's hair, balling his hand into a fist and pulling back Harin's head to roughly kiss him. Harin moaned, he loved when Kwanghoon was rough. It was like there was an instinct inside that made him want to be the alpha's prey. Kwanghoon pushed him up against the tiles, the sudden coldness made him gasp as Kwanghoon began kissing his neck. The alpha was being soft and tender but Harin knew it was a precursor to what was to come. 

He let out a moan as Kwanghoon bit down into the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around the alpha, his nails digging into his back. Kwanghoon licked the new bite mark.

"I always love how it feels after I bite you," he murmured before kissing the mark.

Harin hummed in agreement. Since realising their bond, they truly felt how much it strengthened when Kwanghoon made a new mark. It intensified every feeling shortly afterwards. They felt not only their pleasure but the other's as well. 

"Let's go to the bedroom," Kwanghoon said, between pressing kissed against Harin's neck. "Not enough room in here."

"I don't know, there's plenty of room with what I have in mind," Harin countered. 

"Oh, I bet. But I want more."

Harin chuckled but didn't protest, instead he happily followed Kwanghoon to the bedroom. 

Harin felt sore in the morning but it did little to sour his happy mood. He reaches over to Kwanghoon, cuddling up to the alpha's back with his arm wrapped around the alpha. He lightly kissed Kwanghoon's shoulder blade, making his way to the back of the alpha's neck. He paused as he noticed the faded bite mark Keonhee had made. He felt Kwanghoon's hand cover his own.

"I wonder what would happen if you bit me there," Kwanghoon mused quietly, his voice hoarse and deep. Harin loved the sound of it. 

"Wouldn't that make me your dominant?" 

"Well you're currently my submissive with the bites I've given you, maybe this will equal it out."

Harin hummed. "Maybe."

"I'm game if you are," Kwanghoon said as he looked over his shoulder at Harin. The other scoffed.

"Fine," he kissed the spot gently. Mimicking how Kwanghoon led up to biting him. The alpha hummed softly. Harin sunk his teeth in hard and fast, knowing he needed the power behind the bite to break the skin. Kwanghoon let out a breathy moan, he interlocked his fingers with Harin's and squeezed their hands together tightly.

There was a sharp copper taste, making Harin pull anyway. He looked at his handiwork, admiring the mark he had given his alpha.

"That felt amazingly good," Kwanghoon commented as he rolled over.

"You're going to get blood on the pillows," Harin frowned.

"I don't care," Kwanghoon leaned forward and kissed Harin. "I love you so much, Ginger Snap."

Harin smiled. "I love you too, my alpha."


End file.
